Powerpuff Girls Z!
by Stone-Man85
Summary: One Scientist, One son, and three super powered girls.   It’s up to them to protect the City of Townsville from crime…and the forces of EVIL. Retelling of PPG...Z style.
1. Sugar, Spice, & Everything Nice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls or its anime counterpart. The show and characters belong to the great creators, Craig McCracken and Genndy Tartakovsky. As well as the greatest network for cartoons and anime shows, Cartoon Network.**

**This story is both a combination of Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Z. So in this story, the girls are thirteen. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Powerpuff Girls Z!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

* * *

****Townsville**

The city of Townsville…

A vast, present day and night, and advanced metropolis nestled in the United States of America near the ocean. And what a city it was to behold. It was the pride of the free world. Nearly one and a half the size of Manhattan, New York; and like New York, it had everything. Everything including the following: a highbrow museum, filled with the rarest historical exhibits, carrying within it prized and priceless artifacts. It had ultra-efficient public transportation, including its famous Magnetic Bullet Train.

It also had an honest local government; although much was said about who was running the Townsville City Hall for a while. Five-star Restaurants, like the famous French restaurant, Le Dunm Koing Donnet, who could serve up the best French cuisines ever. The City of Townsville also had an advanced learning Facility, namely Pokey Oaks High. The City even had a semi-active volcano.

And like every city, it also had needs for the citizens. For instance, a fully powerful and efficient police station, as well as the forces to make it work. A fully-stocked grocery store that was given fresh produce from the neighboring town of Farmsville. It even had a bowling alley. Townsville was the city that was built for anything to take the pressure off of its citizens. But other than that, Townsville was a proud, bustling melting pot of varied culture and communities.

Yes, Townsville was the city of dreams; it had everything…

**_KABOOM!_**

Suddenly and for no apparent reason what so ever, one of the complex buildings blew up, along with some of the streets not near any neighborhood areas. Not to mention there were a few fires here and there, caused by robbers who had looted the Townsville jewelry store, bank, refinery, and the convention building full of those little stuffed bean animals.

And like every city, they have their problems; crime, major disasters, even, and yet surprisingly, giant monsters. Townsville was fuming with crime, unable to do anything about it. The City of Townsville was in serious, serious…SERIOUS trouble. Day after day, crime lawlessness and evil were running rampant. The police force, as armed and capable as any force in the world, was however unable to do anything about it. The citizens, even though there were so many of them, were too afraid to do anything about it. The city's citizens had lost all hope. All seemed like it was over for the crime-infested, evil infected city of Townsville. The city as its people were utterly helpless and in desperate need of a true hero.

But who?

Was there no one who could help the forsaken city, and make it once more…a better place?

* * *

**Malph's Groceries

* * *

**

The main grocery store of the City of Townsville was pretty much empty. Although it was still open, nobody dared to come out during this crime-filled violent night; even though the employees were still being paid overtime, they would have closed up the place a long time now. But no! One man was brave enough to step out, go inside, and shop for some produce. In the baking goods section, a hand reached out for a box of natural, non-artificial sweetener, or just plain old-fashioned **Sugar**. Next in the spices section, the same hand reached up to a shelf in that area, and pulled out what appeared to be a pepper shaker or two, both reading **Spice**. The next step on the way out was one of the Kids sections as the hand picked up three bags of some kind of strange product labeled **Everything Nice**.

After the hand had selected the items of choice, they were carefully placed in a shopping cart. Then as the cart was moved into the light, the owner of the hand could finally be seen. He was a man, probably in his late thirties, tall, physically fit figure, and wearing a dress shirt with a black tie, black work pants and black shoes. But what was most distinguishable about him was the lab coat that he wore with two pens in his pocket, and the pipe he had in his mouth. He was a neat clean fellow with a friendly fatherly face, with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows.

He pushed his cart to a quick pay computerized cashier machine. He paid for his products as he scanned their barcodes in, paid for them, and received his change. But as soon as he did, he heard guns being cocked as he turned and saw the elderly cashier emptying the register as three masked assailants had her at machine gun point. The man sighed as he pushed his cart out of there, feeling like he was unable to do anything.

…boy was he ever wrong for once.

But who was this man? Whoever he was, with the ingredients he had, he was now more determined than ever to complete his experiment as he went to his car; a Voltswagon. He was a man; a forward thinking man who looked back to a sweeter time, to sweeten the town up once more. A man determined to spice up the people of Townsville. A man who was planning to make everything nice once more in the City of Townsville. A man…who held the ingredients to Townsville's salvation.

But just as he finished unloading his cart and put his supplies in the car, a couple of shadows loomed over him. He sharply turned and came face to face with five individuals. Their leader, a tall seventeen year old boy, wearing a white long-red sleeved shirt, wearing a blue and orange 70s-style quilted ski vest vest, khaki jeans with the bottoms torn slightly, black boots, straight greasy black hair and shady sunglasses. He also had a deck of cards in his left had that he was bending. He smirked at the man, showing a set of sharp fang teeth.

The next member was a small little guy, exactly 1/8th the size of the others. His black hair was swept back over his left eye, and was dressed in black pants and sneakers, a red sweater with white wrist collars.

The biggest member was a huge brawly fellow with a huge gut sticking out of his dark green T-shirt. He wore blue jeans that nearly didn't fit him, with black shoes for his massive feet. He was something of a hunchback even with the muscle and flab on him. He had a dumb grin on his face as he had long orange hair that covered his eyes.

The other member was thin and lanky, like that of a snake. He was almost around the height of the leader, but not as much. He was wearing a white basketball shirt with orange and blue horizontal stripes. Brown shorts that ended over his knees, and basketball shoes and socks. He also wore a hat over his black greasy hair. He hissed, like a snake, just as a forked tongue popped out as he hissed a laugh.

Then the final member, the weirdest of the group, was something that was to be questioned about. He had a mess of black hair on his head, but he was something of a hunchback, like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. He big bulging, protruding eyes, and enormous chin, ragged clothing, and a long tongue hanging out. But most of the time, he was speaking through blowing in raspberries with his tongue. This gave the last member the appearance of a zombie.

But there was one distinguishing feature that the gang members had together…their skin were all that of a disgusting green.

The gentleman looked at them; a little scared at this, but didn't show it by giving them a calm smile. He then asked as he spoke, with a deep, thoughtful voice; the kind anyone would expect from an eminent scientist and/or father figure from a 1950s TV show, "Hello. Can I help you, boys?"

The only thing the man received from the boys…was a five fisted punch in the face by them. After that, they all laughed in their own way, and ran off. The man slouched on the side of the car as his wallet fell out of his coat pocket. The wallet opened, showing his driver's license. And with it, read the name of Professor Robert Utonium.

* * *

**Townsville Suburbs

* * *

**

The neighborhood suburbs of Townsville was a quaint little place as the Utonium Voltswagon was driving towards its home. The neighborhood was untouched by the City's criminal element as it remained clean and undisturbed, even in the nighttime. The Professor turned and saw his home, despite the left black eye that was given to him by the green teen assailants. There it was, Sunflower Ave 1112; the house was a quaint little suburban house. It was painted white and black, and approximately three stories high, but wide enough to be pretty spacious. Though there were a few little improvements that the Professor seemed to be proud as he pulled into his driveway. For instance, there was a saucer shaped observatory connected to the top of the house with a big telescope sticking on the top.

He turned off his car and grabbed his groceries as he walked towards the front door and opened it. He stepped inside smiling to see his home sweet home. It was a clean and well kept as he stepped into the living room, which had two chairs, a couch, fireplace and a lamp. With it as he walked along in there, was an end table with a few pictures on it. One sported him as a twenty-two year old graduating from a prestige college in PhD's in many forms of science: Biology, Technology, Robotics, Genetics, etc.

The other picture was actually a framed clipping of four photos from a photo booth for couples. In it were him and a woman, with long brown hair and starry brown eyes. And from the look of the photos, they were quite the couple. Another photo was taken from a chapel as the professor was dressed in a stunning tuxedo, and the woman dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown.

The next photo was that of him in a hospital, leaning next to his wife who was sitting up from a hospital bed, holding a beautiful baby with short brown hair and asleep. That photo had the Professor smiling, ignoring the stinging from the black eye. He looked down as he picked up the picture as he sighed, "Oh, Deborah…", he sighed, "If only you could be here with us on this night of scientific breakthroughs…but you've got a lot to do on that extended Space Station research."

He sighed and then remembered to get back to what he was doing. He put the picture down, picked up his bags, and walked toward the door that said, CAUTION: KEEP OUT!

* * *

**Basement

* * *

**

Professor Utonium walked down the stairway which intertwined four times as he made his way down. It was then that he reached the basement…which was impressively that far underground, that the lab was something to behold. The entire basement was converted into a high-tech and advanced place of work; something that looked like a place from one of those sci-fi movies or out of Transformers planet of Cybertron. The whole place was stretched as far as three football fields combined.

Highly advanced machinery were working endlessly doing other things that had some scientific purpose. Most machines were being built or repaired by yellow and black robots with their lower torso being one wheel, and their upper torso depicted as construction workers, with their hands as clamp claws and their heads like construction safety helmets. Robots repairing and building other robots and machines maintaining science experiments that were a sight to behold.

But this wasn't where the Professor was heading for. He walked down the hallway to get to his destination, which was a platform that loosely resembled the Cerebro platform. The platform was fifty yards wide with several computers, tubes and chemical mixers that had several funnels for pouring in chemicals. But there was a huge glass cylinder container above that had within it a strange black and purple liquid of unknown origin and purpose.

As Professor Utonium was walking down into the experiment area, his attention turned to a heartwarming scene. Near the middle of the room, where most of the tubes and computers were hooked up to, were three cylinder chambers that looked to be big enough to fit one person in each of them. But near the chambers, was a strange fellow, dressed in a white lab coat that looked like a duster, wearing black jeans and black and white sneakers, and had his back turned. On his back, however, was a strange backpack device with a cylinder top to it, and attached to it, were two big robotic arms working on the equipment, and two little arms attached to the backpack assisting them.

The Professor put down the bag on a table and walked over to the lad. He just couldn't help himself but be so proud of the young prodigy. But he simply smiled as he spoke up in his fatherly tone, "Oh, Davis…I'm back." A little surprised, the figure stopped as he stood up. He made sure that he didn't swat the Professor with the robotic appendages that he was operating.

From now in a better view, the boy was around the age of thirteen, and wearing a black shirt with a picture of Einstein on it. The boy was physically fit for a boy around his age; thin yet not gangly, like a young runner. He had clear and tanned skin, and looked like a younger version of Professor Utonium, except that the boy's black hair was tussled and messed up instead of his father's neat hair. However his eyes were not seen due to the tech-goggles he had on his face.

He finally pulled them off to reveal his eyes being of brown, much like his mother's. He then let a small smirk out as he replied, "Oh, I dad." He then took off the backpack and asked, "Were you able to get the ingredients?"

Professor Utonium just smirked as he and his son walked towards the table, "Absolutely, son." He then walked over to the table as he sorted out the ingredients, but then Davis looked a little concerned as he asked his dad, "Uh, Dad…what's with the black eye?"

The professor then remembered about the ambush back at Malph's and simply shrugged, "Oh, don't worry, son. I just had a little bump in with five young boys."

Davis raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Five teens?"

The Professor nodded, "Yep"

"Green skinned?"

"Mmhmm"

"Dressed like hoodlums?"

"Mmhmm"

"One of them a big dumb fellow, and a hunchback who was disturbing beyond all reason?"

"Yep. That's them, son."

Davis sighed as he pulled off his invention, "The Gangreen Gang. Are those guys ever going to grow up?" it was then that his concern then followed a question that he felt needed to be said, "Dad?" The Professor, completely excited about the experiment, asked, "Yes, son?" Davis took a deep breath, as he knew this was going to be hard to ask, swallowed hard and asked, "Do you really think this experiment's a good idea?"

Professor Utonium went wide eyed with surprise as he turned to his son. The look he gave him was a look as if his son had grown a second and third head. He then asked, "What?" He then placed a confident hand on his son's shoulder as he stated, "Son, what we're doing could finally make the city a better place for everyone."

Davis raised an eyebrow as he asked, "By creating the perfect girls?"

Professor Utonium shook his head as he simply went on, "Exactly, son. You see, perfect girls are what are needed to make the town better." He explained to his son that by teaching the perfect girls right from wrong, in turn when they grew up could do good for the city. Davis looked a little angry as he crossed his arms, "Don't I know right from wrong, Dad?"

The Professor gulped, realizing he might have insulted his son in some way. He apologized, "I'm sorry about that, son." He then sighed as he stated, "I know you too want to do some good as well. I guess I just got carried away with all of this."

Davis shook his head, "It's not that I'm saying that teaching someone right from wrong's a dangerous thing." He just sighed as he went to a computer, starting everything up, "It's just that the last thing the town needs is another 'Pinky' incident." He then stated that after that, Townsville City Hall stated that if such a thing ever happened again…the Mayor would sue the pants off of them.

The Professor sighed at that, as he poured five boxes of Sugar into one funnel, "When are you going to let that go?"

Davis shrugged as he continued to work, "I've already let that go." He then pushed a green button that started a sequence, and then the three tanks that were in the middle of the room, were being filled up with water. As the water stopped as the tanks were completely filled, the sugar was mixing into the water. And Davis finished what he was about to say, "It's the town that hasn't forgotten."

The Professor sighed at that as he began opened the Spice shakers and lightly dabbed the Spice into the funnel. Through a tube, the Spice made its way to the three cylinder chambers and mixed with the Sugar and the water. And after that, the Professor and Davis went to the table and got three bags full of the product, Everything Nice. They ripped the bags open and poured the Everything Nice stuff into the funnel. And then the strange product mixed with the Sugar and Spice water, now it was Sugar…Spice…and Everything Nice.

As the ingredients mixed in, the two scientists, adult and pre-teen, walked over to the controls. It was then that Professor Utonium looked around and decided to ask, "Um…speaking of animals, like Pinky…where's Jojo?"

_CRASH!_

The two scientists turned and heard a huge screeching sound that came from behind them. Luckily, it wasn't anywhere near them as they saw what caused a crash. On top of one of the machine structures, was a small little black furred chimpanzee that was around three feet, and wearing a diaper, screeching and screaming. The little fellow jumped off and began running around, breaking anything made of glass, and knocking over some other equipment.

Any maintenance robot, or the Help-O Bots, which were one wheeled robots that looked like butlers, tried to grab the little chimp. But alas, the robots were of no avail as the ape jumped up and down on their heads. Whenever the robots tried to grab him, he slipped out of their grasp. The Chimp then grabbed a panel off one of the Maintenance bots and pulled at its wiring, making it go crazy. The crazed Maintenance bot crashed through them and destroyed most of the robots, while some just were in need of repair. After that, the little chimpanzee just charged away, destroying anything not nailed down.

Davis just sighed, feeling exasperated and exhausted by the routine that the little chimp did when it was in the lab. He looked to his dad with a tired expression and simply said in a monotone voice, "He's doing just fine, Dad." Before they began the next part of their experiment, Davis just sighed and asked, "Okay, Dad, I just have to ask…", he then pointed to the little chimp as it was destroying files, "Just why are we keeping him as a lab assistant when all he does is destroy everything he sees?"

Professor Utonium, seeing his son's misery in this, gently padded him on the back, "I know, I know. But your mother sent him over in hopes that Jojo would have a better life here in our lab than the one in Outer Space."

Davis just mumbled under his breath as they got to work, "At least in Space, no one would hear the little chimp screeching and breaking stuff. Even when they throw him out the airlock."

As they began to begin the construction of the cellular and physical structure, a small screen popped up out from a slot in the table. As the screen did, so did a pair of goggles for both of them for scientific safety. The two reached for the goggles and looked at the screen, showing what appeared to be a blue, pink, and green DNA chain. It was then that Davis asked, "Dad? What is that?", he pointed at the DNA chain; not able to make heads or tails at it.

The Professor merely smiled as he explained, "Well, son. It is what it looks like…a DNA chain. But this one was created from the ingredients that are in the tank." Davis gave his father a confused look as Professor Utonium explained. He discovered that all life, whether from Earth or Space, all were built on a DNA chain: the blueprint that was carried within their blood. However, he theorized that the DNA chain, also acted as a blueprint of the person's soul, in a way. So if he created a DNA chain from any ordinary ingredients, such as Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice…it might be the one blueprint to create the perfect girls.

Davis scratched his head as he asked, "So if this is the scientific blueprint for a perfect girl's DNA chain…", he looked to his father a little confused, "…what's the scientific DNA chain for boys?"

The Professor was about to answer that, but then he gave his son a look of confusion, as he answered, "You know…I have no idea."

Shaking their heads from the question, Davis and Professor Utonium began to begin the process. The computer Screen then read in bold blue letters: INITIALIZING SKELETAL AND ORGAN CONSTRUCTION. Then as the command was initiated, in each of the cylinder glass chamber bottoms, two robotic claw arms popped out. The arms had filters built within them as they sucked in most of the liquid concoction. And then, the claws began to create a solid piece as it fit it into place, almost like it was putting in a jigsaw puzzle. It started slowly at first in each chamber, but then became faster and faster, as in each tank, the skeletal structure, as well as the brain, eyes, and vital organs began to form. And within the three glass chambers, three fully assembled and perfect skeletal structures, including vital organs, ligaments, etc.

Professor Utonium then pressed a yellow button as the screen read: TISSUE PROCESSING. And then, from under the same floor to where the arms came from and retracted back, a circle-like device popped up from underneath each of the three skeletons. The rings were divided by two rings, but each was connected to aligning red lines. Then the big circle went to the top at the skulls with the red lines all stretched upward, while the little circle slowly came upward. As it did, the red lines were being sewn onto and over the skeletons, taking shape and mass. The strange red substance was finally identified as the muscle tissue and circulatory system as the process finished. Now within the tanks, were the bodies in their second stage of development; muscular system and tissue.

Davis looked at the monitors and stated as if he was talking to a group, "Alright. Ten seconds to ultraviolet protection." And just like that, covering the three cylinder chambers were a couple of black cylinder shields. And then in the small cracks, a blue bright light began to show through. During the wait, the Professor turned to his son, and then explained as if he was giving a lecture, "You see, Son, in this final phase the cells are bombarded by greasy solar atoms which forces the bodies to react; to protect itself." He then smirked at his son, "Basically, that means growing skin."

Feeling a little uninterested, Davis replied sarcastically, "Wonderful." He then sighed as he looked at his watch, "So how long will this take?"

The Professor checked his watch and stated, "Well, it should be another ten minutes. After the construction of the body; skeleton, vital organs, circulatory system, muscular system, skin, and hair, the bodies need a jolt to…", the Professor then struck a pose that Frankenstein would and shouted to the heavens, "…GIVE OUR CREATIONS…LIFE!"

Davis just looked freaked out and then relaxed as he calmly stated, "Take it easy, Dad."

The Professor calmed down a little as he coughed politely and answered, "Well, it should take about another five minutes, Son."

And so the two stood there, waiting for the process to be done and meet their perfect experiments. However, fate had one more ingredient to add to their DNA chain concoction. Before the two had realized it, Jojo had run into the platform and was heading right for them. It was too little too late for Davis to do anything about it, but Jojo violently pushed him right into Professor Utonium, which in turn pushed him towards the control table.

The Professor got up a little, but then accidentally pushed a big red button, marked with a capital black X. Suddenly, the machine started pumping near the funnels, as the strange glass cylinder container above was being emptied by the strange black and purple liquid. It was nearing empty, as finally bold words written black, revealing the unknown ingredient…

CHEMICAL X

The two scientists watched in horror as the Chemical X was introduced into the three cylinder receptacles. The computer was going wild, trying to mix the chemical into the experimental lifeforms. The chambers roared with uncontrolled activity, unable to withstand what might have been the awesome power that was Chemical X.

Professor Utonium and Davis both knew this kind of reaction and lightly stepped back. After years together, testing unstable or incompatible chemicals together always caused something like this. The two then decided to run for it, as Professor Utonium shouted, "Take cover! It's going to explode!" The two did as the Professor stated as they ran for it.

Jojo, however, being the curious little monkey that he was, just stood there. He looked at the tanks; his eyes filled with awe and wonder. The cracks of purple light were shown through the protective shielding of the glass receptacles as they began to shake loud, and then louder.

And then finally….KABOOOOOM!

The whole room shook with a violent explosion as the blast wave pushed the Professor and his son into one of the consoles, knocking them out. The whole lab shook with a mighty fury as the Chemical X induced explosion roared like a mighty tsunami, and then calmed down a bit as dust and mist was blanketing the whole area.

Whatever had happened, one thing was for sure: the lives of Professor Utonium and Davis Utonium…would never be the same as their creations were born into the world.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Perfect Girls?**


	2. Perfect Girls?

**Powerpuff Girls Z**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Perfect Girls?

* * *

****Utonium Basement Lab**

The dust cloud settled down a little, but the lab area was still a little misty, making it hard to see. The area looked like a junkyard considering how powerful the explosion was that messed up the room. Scorched soot marks covered the three cylinder receptacle chambers that the perfect girls were being created out of. The tops were blown off and the blast solar panel shields had been scrapped. The only thing that survived was the glass chambers themselves, and they were filled to the top with mist.

Not far away from the blast area, Professor Utonium and his son were on the ground, slowly waking up. They had almost reached a safe but not fast enough as they were caught by the blast wave. It had hit them with tremendous force as it slammed them into one of the consoles. They were completely knocked out as the explosion settled, and that they were finally getting up.

Davis was the first to get up, with his face all sooty and his hair sticking up. He looked around with a look of surprise on his face as he finally spoke out, "Wow! What a bang!"

The Professor groggily got up as he stretched his back out, making a lot of pops, "Argh! I'm got getting any younger." It was then that he looked around and saw the destruction the blast had left. It was then that a Help-O bot rolled in, still functioning, and popped out of his chest, three white shower towels that he gave to them. One for the Professor, and two to Davis, and used them to wipe themselves down.

As soon as Davis had finished wiping his face off, he commanded the Help-O bot, "Help-O bot. Could you display mirror, please?" The robot accepted the command, and a small door in the robot's chest slid open, and out shot a contraption that expanded into a mirror. He looked into the mirror and saw that he had cleaned off the soot, but saw that his hair was sticking up like a broomstick as he looked surprised as he stated, "Oh man, I look like Beakman." He shook his head and brushed his hair until it was back to its messy self.

Meanwhile the Professor just stood there, with his head down in defeat. He sighed as he stated, "The experiment…was a failure." He looked around the room, still a little messed up, and everything smashed. Everything was going so well, but then something happened that caused the destruction of the experiment. The Professor finished wiping himself off as he said with much disappointment, "Everything went so well, but then….", he then stopped, realizing he couldn't remember what it was that went wrong.

He looked to his son, and asked, "Say, do you remember how we accidentally added the Chemical X?" Davis crossed his arms, thinking about what had happened. But it all seemed foggy in his mind as he tried to remember. Finally, he shrugged as he looked clueless to his equally clueless dad, "Sorry, Dad. I can't seem to remember. It's all kind of blurry to me."

In truth, they had hit their heads pretty hard on the head when they ducked from the explosion. It caused the true source of the accident to be blotted out of their minds. For the true culprit, Jojo, the chimpanzee that the Professor's wife had sent them, was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was his burnt imprint on the floor, with no physical evidence of him even left.

_THUMP!_

Davis rubbed his sore head as he just groaned, "Ohhh, I wish I could remember what went wrong. But that banging on the glass isn't helping much."

_THUMP!_

The Professor's disappointed face then suddenly went surprised as he asked his son and himself, "A banging sound?" The two looked towards the glass receptacles. They ran to them as they heard the banging sound as the Professor reached the controls. Davis walked up to the middle receptacle to confirm what they heard wasn't a ringing in their heads. He carefully walked up to it, a little nervous about what would happen, or what _did_ happen. He placed his right hand on the glass, attempting to peek in to see if anything was alive.

_THUMP!_

Suddenly, a hand slapped into the glass, connecting to Davis', as if they were touching them without the glass between them. Davis, a little startled by that, turned to his Dad and nearly shouted, "Dad! It worked!"

The Professor also beamed as he began to type in commands to the computer. Davis stepped back as the machine whirred and hissed back to life. The glass receptacles began to slide into the floor, releasing the mist from their containers as it engulfed the floor once more. The Professor just walked over to see the results of his and his son's finest experimental work.

Davis swatted away the mist, to see where he needed to walk to, or where the 'perfect girls' were. Suddenly, a shadowy figure fell right towards him as he caught whatever it was or…whoever? "What the…?", Davis asked out loud as he helped whoever it was to gently sit or kneel down. As the mist cleared in, he came face to face as to what…or who…had fallen at him.

It was at that moment, all he could do was stare at whoever it was. There on the platform, on their bare knees, was a beautiful red-haired thirteen year old girl. She had a petite figure; slim and physically fit, perfect skin as it was smooth and blemish-free, and had long red silky hair that went all the way down her back with two curls of hair draped over her ears. She also had a pretty face, but when she opened them, they were revealed to be colored a beautiful pink.

All Davis and the redhead did was stare at each other; time stopping as the two pre-teens saw each other for the first time in their lives. But then suddenly, a moan broke out. Their attentions turned as another girl, knelt down, and with the exact build as the redhead, was stirring. She too had a petite figure, physically fit with pefect skin, but she wasn't the same as the redhead, as she seemed a bit shy. She had short blonde semi-curly blonde hair that ended at her shoulder blades, and two double curls of hair over her ears. When she opened her eyes on her cute face, she revealed them to be colored a pretty light blue.

But before the redhead could speak to the blonde, another groan came out as the two girls and Davis turned to the third girl. She was kneeling down, Terminator style as she lifted her head, clearing her throat of the mist. She had the exact slim petite figure, great skin, but her hairstyle was much different. She had short spiky hair with a flip in the back; sort of a tomboyish hairstyle. And when she opened her eyes, they were that of a light green.

The Professor walked up and was in awe at what he had created. Davis had stood up as he walked over to his dad to see the fruit of their hard research and work. Three thirteen-year-old girls; all had perfectly fit bodies, great skin, silky hair, cute faces, innocent beautiful eyes, and…

Suddenly, the Professor, as well as Davis, went wide eyed as they miscalculated one small problem. And the Professor made it clear as he shouted and pointed at the girls, "GOOD GRAVY! THEY'RE NAKED!" Davis could only blush in embarrassment at this predicament as he covered his eyes, and babbled, "I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!"

The three girls looked confused as they looked down at themselves…and saw that they were only in their birthday suits. The girls screamed out loud in high-pitch voices in embarrassment, as the only two men in the room ran around trying to find them something. It then snapped in Davis' head as he saw the three leftover towels and grabbed them. He ran over to them with the towels in hand, and the girls quickly grabbed them.

The redhead wrapped hers around her body as it covered her chest and ended at her ankles. The blonde folded hers as when she wrapped it around her, it ended at her knees. But the raven haired girl tore hers in half and tied for herself a mini-skirt, and a tube top. The three girls stood up and looked at the Utonium duo. But Davis just couldn't stop blushing at the redhead; he didn't know why, but he just couldn't tear his eyes off of her.

What went on his head was the following, 'Dad was right…they are perfect girls…especially the red…', he realized what he was thinking and he shook his head as he broke the look and turned away. He made a grimaced face at himself as he growled in his face, 'NO! Stay focused in the scientific level in this, Davis. There's nothing romantic about falling in love with an artificial being.'

Davis then took a deep breath, and joined in his father as they were about to talk to the girls. But they were beaten to the punch as the redhead talked first by smiling and waving at them, "Hi! What are your names?"

The two Utoniums, completely startled by that, stepped back as they both nearly shouted, "UAAAAHH!" But they regained their calm as they learned something about their creations: they were capable of independent thinking and could speak. Professor Utonium looked at them and was completely amazed by this; they may have been only born twenty minutes ago, but the redhead showed signs that not only were they physically thirteen, but their mentality showed that it followed with them. Becoming more excited than scared at these past events, the Professor merely smiled at the girls and answered, "Well, uh…my name is, um…Professor! Professor Utonium."

He then smiled some more as he pointed to his son, "And this is my son."

Davis politely bowed, not showing or even sharing his father's excitement, "Hello, I'm Davis…Davis Utonium."

And then surprisingly by the two, the three girls bowed their heads in response, and said in unison, "Hello Professor Utonium and Davis. It's nice to meet you."

The two looked at each other and were a little amazed by that these girls were polite. They had been born not so long and yet they knew this much. But before they were labeled rude, the Professor bowed as well as he returned the compliment, "It's very nice to meet you all too,….uh?"

Davis looked to his dad and asked, "What is it?"

The Professor turned to the girls and asked, "Um, what _are_ your names, anyway?"

David thought about it and realized it too. They didn't plan on naming them, seeing that the experiment was a success and he backed his dad up with it, "That is a good question? What do we call you girls?"

The redhead shrugged but kept her smile as she stated, "Well you made us, and so shouldn't you be the ones to name us?"

The Professor was a little surprised at this as he turned to his son for any advice. But all Davis did was just nod his head as he replied, "She's right, Dad. You made them, you name them." But before his father stated that he had a hand in their creation, Davis answered, "Hey, I only helped, Dad. You did most of the work."

Shaking his head to clear it, the Professor nodded, "Um, yes, you're right about that." But then got choked up as a goofy grin came on his face, "Oh, this is so cool. It's like being a father all over again." Davis just watched his dad think; just seeing him this excited made him happy to see his dad act like a college student.

The Professor cleared his throat as he walked over to the three girls and pointed to the redhead, "Well now let's see…because of your directness and ability to open up…I'm going to call you…Blossom."

The redhead, now named Blossom, smiled at this, and even smiled towards Davis…which in turn caused him to blush a little. The blonde spotted this as she couldn't help but bring her hands to her mouth and give out what could be best described as the cutest giggle ever heard.

The Professor spotted that and smirked at the blonde, "Well aren't you all cute and bubbly?" It was then that it hit him once he said that. The Professor smiled and pointed to the blonde as he gave her two thumbs up, "That's it! You'll be my little…Bubbles." The blonde, now named Bubbles, couldn't help but jump up and down, seeing she was excited about the new name.

He looked at the two girls; Blossom and Bubbles…but then turned to the raven haired girl. Seeing the naming, she became quite happy and excited. She wasn't able to contain herself as she was so excited on what name she would be getting. The Professor scratched his chin as he gave it some good thought and then smiled, "I'll call you…Buttercup." The raven haired girl, now named Buttercup, smiled brighter than the other two.

It was then that Davis asked, "So why Buttercup? Is it because like the Language of flowers, Buttercup means 'riches'?"

Professor Utonium merely shook his head as he bluntly answered, "No, because it also begins with a B."

After hearing the realization of that, Buttercup frowned as she crossed her arms, "Hmp!"

Davis just had to smirk at this scene; though it was also kind of strange in someway. Here they were, standing in front of three girls, his age in only a matter of minutes, and they were being treated like regular people. It was then that he caught the redhead staring and smiling at him. That caused him to blush a little again, and he heard a B-Bump sound coming from his chest. He grimaced as he thought, 'Why did I B-Bumped just now? Not that I want anything to go B-Bump!'

He was brought out of his train of thought as the Professor spoke up. He smirked as he looked at the girls, "This is just too cool to even describe in quantum equations." He just couldn't believe that his crazy theory on creating life from ordinary objects in his DNA chain and Tissue materializer actually worked. He just smiled as he looked to his son and back at the girls, "I still can't believe it. Together you make three perfect, normal gi…."

It was then that his face went blank and in a state of shock and realization. The girls looked at him with concern, not knowing if anything was wrong or alright with him. Davis looked a little concern for his dad as he stayed frozen in place. He walked over to him and padded him on his shoulder as he asked, "Dad? Are you okay? You look like someone poured Liquid Nitrogen down your…"

"GIFTS!", the Professor shouted as he turned around and ran for the stairway, shouting, "Birthday! It's your birthdays! I need to go get gifts! Clothes! Accessories!"

Davis shouted as he asked, "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

All the Professor could do was shout back as it echoed down the massive complex, as he was running towards the exit to the stairway, "Get to know one another! Be friends!", and with that he pushed the button that commanded the door shut and was gone.

He ran up the stairs still unable to contain his happiness. His experiment was a success; in front of his son and himself were three perfect girls. He still couldn't believe his eyes as he reached for the door and ran out into his living room. His son was a gifted scientific mind, but like his son, he had girls now that he could teach right from wrong to make the City of Townsville a better place. He raced to the garage and jumped into his car, started the ignition, opened the garage door, and drove to the nearest mall, telling himself to remind himself, "All I've got to do is be a good parent." He then smiled to himself once more, "I just know Davis and the girls are going to get along just fine."

* * *

**Back in the Lab

* * *

**

The girls just stood there, along with Davis as all they did was just stare at each other awkwardly. No one even knew of what to say; no one of them even knew of what to say. To Davis, this was the first time he had actually been near a girl, considering most girls thought of him as just a super-nerd and a boring one at that. To the girls, this was the first time they had ever met a boy their age; they didn't even know how to act to him at first.

Not much went said, until Blossom decided to break the silence by smiling at Davis and asked him, "So, you're the Professor's son?"

Davis merely nodded, as he answered, "Yeah, pretty much."

It was then that Bubbles stepped forward with her hands behind her back, and spoke in a cute voice, "So the Professor made you too?"

Davis scratched the back of his head as he tried to give a straight answer to that, "Well, uh…um, yeah. I guess."

Then Buttercup uncrossed her arms as she placed her fists on her hips and asked in a hard edged female voice, "So he made you the same way then? Like he did us?"

That caused Davis to end up looking shocked and embarrassed. He simply waved his hands in defense, "What? No! No, I wasn't made like you guys!"

Then Bubbles, being the most curious about it, fidgeting her foot, looked to him innocently and asked, "Well, _how_ were you made?"

Now that got Davis nervous as he looked at the three girls, completely oblivious to the process of childbirth, 'Man, these girls are too innocent and naïve.' He cleared his throat as he stated, "Well, I think my dad can answer that better than I can."

Then Blossom smiled again as she spoke directly to him, "Okay, but why don't you give us your answer on it first."

Davis gulped, knowing full well they weren't going to let him go without giving them an answer. It was times like this he really hated being a scientist, so he took a deep breath and tried to delay his answer, "Well…you see…um…well, when a mom and dad, uh…love each other very much…well, um…"

The girls were anxious for an answer that they nearly walked over to him. However, before Blossom could hear an answer to their question, her ears suddenly picked up something with her ears. It sounded like something straining from overhead. She turned to the others, completely oblivious to the sound; it was obvious that the noise was too far or too small for anyone to hear it, and Blossom just didn't care on how she did it.

She heard that the noise came from all the way up, and she tilted her head upward. She wanted to see what it was that was making the noise, when all of a sudden, it was like her eyes magnified her field of vision and suddenly, she saw what it was. There was a huge AC machine, about as big as an SUV and shaped like a huge cube, hanging up high in the air to the ceiling above. And then on a closer inspection, she saw that it was coming loose of its bolts. Then suddenly, the SUV AC broke loose from its position and started to fall down…

…straight towards Davis.

Blossom saw it was heading in straight fast; a look of shock was on her face. Davis saw it and asked in concern, "Blossom? What is it?" He saw that she was looking up and he did the same, in order to see what she was looking at. He then saw the huge machine component falling towards him; frozen, unable to respond quickly, he just stood there, with a look of fear and surprise on his face.

Bubbles and Buttercup saw it too and shared the same look of fear and panic. But Blossom, showing more concern for Davis than for herself, shouted in fear for him, "Davis!" And ran towards him, just as the giant metal cube came crashing downward. It's massive shadow covering the four pre-teens…until….

…………….

Nothing happened as everything was still shadowed. Davis was down on his knees as his face was scrunched up into a face expecting extreme pain; his arms over his head in an attempt to shield himself. But it was then that he heard straining; the kind of straining that you would hear metal do, as if it was being held up. He opened his eyes to see Buttercup and Bubbles, completely unharmed and unfazed as they were looking upward. It wasn't long until he looked in the same direction as the two girls were.

It was then that Davis had the same look of surprised shock as he did before. Because what he saw now, made him completely go white as a sheet and made him remember that these girls were artificial. Blossom…was floating five feet off the floor…and holding up the massive metal cube…without even straining.

She looked like a Greek goddess while wearing that towel and floating in the air. She then looked down to Davis, with a hint of concern in her voice for him, "Davis, are you okay?"

Davis took a little time to swallow and regain his thought patterns. It was only after a few seconds that he gave her a response, "Yeah…but I think I nearly soiled myself." He then saw her gently land on her feet while still holding on to the AC machine. Then she hurled it over the side, almost as if it had the weight of a baseball. Davis gulped as the three girls looked at him innocently, 'Perfect Girls, my eye! These girls aren't even classified as Normal!'

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later

* * *

**

Professor Utonium was coming into the driveway, with his Voltswagon filled to the brim with boxes and bags. He had pulled into the driveway, still with a smile on his face, but monotonely scolded himself in a quick tone, "Note to Self: Good parents never leave their kids alone at home." In his excitement, he had forgotten that he had left his son, as well as the newest additions to the family, without a babysitter. He could only hope that they were alright, and hoped even more that they were getting along.

As he unpacked the mountain of packages into the house, he just smiled uncontrollably. Not only was his experiment successful, he had in the household three perfect girls, but also…and just perhaps…three friends for his son. In truth, he had known that his son was considered an outcast by his peers. It wasn't because of the 'Pinky' incident, but perhaps he was just smarter than the other kids put together. In truth, most of the kids isolated him from the rest of their activities, claiming that he was just too good to be in any of them. The Professor grinned as he made his way down the stairs, "Well, I'm pretty sure things'll change for Davis. Now that we have the girls in our lives."

As he reached the lab and made his way back to where his son and the girls were, he was still beaming happy about everything. He still found it hard to believe that his theory worked; Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice _did_ make the perfect girls. However, due to the debris still strewn over the floor, the Professor should have made sure to know where he was walking. But he was too excited as he went it over on and on, "Wow, I still can't believe it! My theory was right! I made three perfect girls! Three, perfect, normal, pre-teen gir…"

But before the Professor could finish his sentence, he accidentally slipped on a round pieced of equipment. Losing his balance, he was heading for the side and fell over. In a state of shock, he didn't realize a pink and light green blur headed for his direction as he stopped in mid air. He looked to his left as he saw Blossom…holding him in mid air, and Buttercup, holding the boxes and bags, in mid air as well.

Blossom just smiled to him, unfazed at his look of shock, and stated, "You really should watch where you're going, Professor." She and Buttercup landed back on the platform with the Professor still in shock, but then Blossom finished, "You might get hurt that way."

Buttercup placed the boxes and bags down as she asked, "Are all these for us?"

All the Professor did was just nod, and then the girls squealed and at amazing speed, zipped and zoomed around the presents, leaving colorful trails behind them. Blossom's was identified by the pink streak, Bubbles' was the light blue, and Buttercup's was that of the light green. The Professor just stared and slunked to his knees, unable to have any strength by watching this. The girls were flying and going through the boxes at blinding speed like crazy.

Davis just walked up to his father and knelt right next to him as he padded him on the back, "Breathe, Dad. It's alright."

The Professor just turned to his son as he asked, "But….How?"

Davis pointed to the equipment that was used to create the girls. The Professor saw nothing out of the ordinary, but then he remembered the empty tank that was filled with the unknown ingredient: Chemical X. Now the two thought about it back a while ago, but didn't know much about it at all. The Chemical X was an unknown variable in anything it made contact to, causing random mutations.

….but in this case for the girls, it seemed to have been imprinted in their DNA permanently, giving them superhuman powers.

The Professor didn't really didn't know what to say about this at all. But then he turned to look at his son and asked, "So…how long have they been using their powers?"

Davis merely shrugged, completely unfazed, "Oh, for about half an hour since you left.", but then he shrugged, "Well, after around the time that Blossom saved me from the falling AC machine."

Professor Utonium shot right up and looked to his son in worry, "A what? Son, are you okay? Any bones broken? Do you need CPR?" He was so worried that he began to shake his son's shoulders like crazy. This was something that the Professor always did when he got worried; shake the person senselessly.

Davis, who was on the verge of wanting to throw up, said in a shaky voice, "DAAADDDDD, IIIIII'MMM FFFFFIIIIINNNNEEEE! BBBBLLLLOOOSSSSOOOMMM'SSSSS TTTTHHEEE OOONNNEEE WWWHHHOOO SSAAVVEEDD MMEE!"

It was before that was processed; Blossom flew over to them and landed. The two Utoniums turned to the girl as they saw her, along with what she had gotten from the boxes and bags. She had a pile of clothing neatly folded, shoes on top as well as undergarments, but she also had a stack of books neatly placed, along with a globe and a microscope. She ran up to them both hugged them, "Thank you."

It was then that Buttercup flew over to them and landed. She too had a pile of clothing, but it was all cluttered together, and from the look of it, were something that a tomboy would want as she set it down. Along with a stuffed gator, some workout weights, a punching bag, a GameBox 270, and some boxing gloves. She wasn't as gushy as Blossom as she just lightly punched both of them in the shoulder, saying, "Thanks." However, when she turned to face Davis, she just snorted at him, showing she had a disliking for boys; thinking they were pretty gross. At least that's what Davis thought.

Bubbles floated over with a stack of clothes, curlers, but mostly stuffed animals and drawing tools. But she was holding on to a particular stuffed animal of unique design; it was a little purple octopus with a little top hat on his head. He was tied to her shoulder by his tentacles as she walked over to Professor Utonium and said, "This is the best present ever, Dad." And with that, she kissed him on the cheek, surprising the Professor a little. He smiled as he looked at the girls, and then his son, and said, "It sure is."

She then turned to Davis and walked over to him, and kissed him on his cheek as well. This caused the young scientist to blush a little, and caused Bubbles to giggle out of fun for him. However, Blossom saw that and just seemed a little irked at that; this confused her a lot as she tried to ponder on that. But before anything else, Bubbles just couldn't help but giggle at this scene as she saw it, as that caused Butter cup to start laughing as well, along with Professor Utonium. At that point, all Blossom and Davis could do was look at each other and smile.

However, this was not a joyous scene for everyone, as the small little family was being watched. For behind one of the consoles, stood a very familiar little Chimpanzee. It was Jojo, still alive and in one piece; somehow he had survived the impact at full blast. But like the three girls that came out, he too had underwent some changes. For instance, his fur remained black but his little fleshy parts were now a disgusting green. His ears now pointy as elfish, his eyes a pinkish red. But the most mutated part of him…was that his brain was sticking out of his skull, and had grown three times bigger than it once was.

He watched the five humans, seemingly ignoring the fact that he was still missing. Surprisingly, he growled a little that sounded like it came from a human. However, Jojo smirked as he just thought of something: if the humans didn't remember him, then they would not find him, and if they could not find him then his plan would go unfulfilled. He could begin his plan uninterrupted; with no humans to stop him he was free to begin his schemes.

He snickered as he was about to leave, but not before he took another look at the girls. His snicker grew into an evil smirk, exposing his sharp ape teeth as he looked at them, displaying their powers. And who knew, fate worked in mysterious ways. As he disappeared from sight, one thought escaped the creature's mind: Even little freaks like those girls would one day be of use to him.

* * *

**Later that Night

* * *

**

The Professor had told the girls to go ahead and use the bath and shower, and get ready for bed. The Professor was sitting on the couch as Davis was sitting in one of the lounge chairs. It had been pretty quiet for the two of them as the girls had settled down and brought their stuff up into the house. Davis on the other hand was still bowling it over in his head; the girls may have been perfect, but they sure weren't considered normal. He thought his dad would have been the voice of reason on it, but he didn't seem to pay it in mind.

It was about as much as he could take as he asked, "So what are we gonna do?"

Professor Utonium, mistaking the question, thought about it, and smirked, "Well, I was thinking that they could sleep in my bed tonight. I could sleep on the couch, but I've got work to do back in the lab…"

"NO, Dad!", Davis shouted as he slammed his fists into the couch, "I'm talking about the girls and their powers."

It was true that the Professor had forgotten all about that. He still wasn't really sure on what to do about it, but answered, "Well, the girls can control their powers so far, so I don't think there's anything to worry about."

Davis shook his head, "Dad! I believe this is just the beginning for their powers." He rubbed his temple as he began to explain. "You see, Dad. They've only been born about an hour and a half ago. As they're new and still growing, so are their powers.", he really hated to say this but he had to, "I just don' t think letting them go in public's a good idea."

"What's not a good idea?"

The two men turned around to see the girls had finished their baths and were dressed for bed. Buttercup was wearing a green T-shirt and bed shorts, with yellow lines and trim. Bubbles was wearing a blue night gown, had the little octopus, which she had affectionately named Octi, and she had three ball curlers on both the left and right side of her head. Blossom was dressed in an oversized pink and red trimmed T-shirt, and was still using a towel to dry her long red hair off.

Blossom let out a sigh as she smiled and stated, "Thank you very much, Professor. The bath was simply wonderful." Bubbles giggled, "Yeah, now we're all squeaky clean." Buttercup mocked it and mumbled; "Now we're all squeaky clean. Blech! I don't see why we need to take stupid baths!"

The Professor merely chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you girls feel refreshed."

Davis was just staring at Blossom once more as she was finishing drying her hair. Her hair was a little damp and it just seemed really weird that he was staring at her as she was drying it. It was then that Blossom caught him just staring, and asked in concern, "Davis? Is something wrong?"

Davis shook his head as he was back in thought, "Oh, um, nothing, Blossom. Nothing at all." He then cleared his throat as he then changed the subject, "Dad and I were merely discussing about something important." He turned to his father and gave him a look, telling him to tell them.

Professor Utonium just sat up and beamed as he stated, "That's right." Davis sighed as he finally began to see things in his perspective. But the Professor stated, "I'll show you girls to where you'll be sleeping for the night."

After that was said, Davis just face vaulted to the ground.

* * *

**Afterwards

* * *

**

The Professor was back down in his lab, still working on whatnot, but his son was getting ready for bed. Davis had gotten dressed for bed and was now sporting on black sweatpants and a white shirt. But right now he seemed more fuming and worried to even consider being tired. He tried to talk his dad into at least keeping the girls inside long enough for them to develop their powers a little more. He sighed as he just made his bed for the night, "You know, for a world renowned scientist. Dad pretty much doesn't think everything through."

But then before he could get into bed, there was a slight knocking on his door. He turned and saw Blossom, standing there with a blanket that the Professor had given to her, as well as her sisters. She asked lightly, "I'm sorry, Davis, if I'm coming in unannounced, but do you mind if I bunk in your room for the night?"

Davis nearly went wide eyed as he asked with a high pitched nervous tone, "Bunk? In my room?" But then he shook his head as he cleared his throat, "I thought you were gonna sleep with your sisters?"

She nodded but explained, "Yeah, but the Professor's bed isn't big enough for three girls." She then stuck her tongue out, "So I thought I could bunk in your room for the night."

Davis just sighed as he got out of his bed, "Here, you can take mine then." He then went to the closet as he pulled out a black and flannel sleeping bag.

Blossom walked over to the bed and sat down, but stopped as she felt the bed. She bounced on it, up and down, almost amazed to be on a bed. But she stopped as he looked at to what he was doing and asked, "Um, Davis, don't you have another bed?"

He shook his head as he said, "Nah, I only have one bed.", but he waved his hands as he smiled at her, "But I can sleep on the floor; it's alright."

But Blossom shook her head as he leaned over, "I object! That's unacceptable!"

But Davis just lightly shook his head, "I don't mind; it's good for my back anyway."

It was then that Blossom thought about it, and slightly blushed at it as she fiddled with a blanket. She knew it was a little weird, but she decided it would work for both of them. She then lowered her head a little as she stated her idea, "If that's so, then I propose a compromise." Davis raised his eyebrow as he listened to her compromise, "Instead…we could…we could share it." She lowered her face into the blanket as she spoke with a muffled voice, "I…I don't mind at all."

Of course, Davis was a little shocked and blushing at this as he nearly stuttered, "Aah…I'm telling you I don't mind at all, so go and get some sleep!" And with that said, he slipped into his knapsack. Blossom merely shrugged as she got under the covers of the bed. But not before Davis asked something, "Um, Blossom?"

She got up and crawled to the end of the bed to come eye to eye with Davis as she asked, "What is it, Davis?"

He sighed as he asked, "Are you sure you and your sisters want to go to school in a few days?"

She thought about it for a little while; in truth, she and her sisters wanted to go to this school that the Professor had talked about after they got out of the basement. She nodded with a warm smile, "Of course we do. I want to go check out the library, the science labs, and I heard about this class called Cafeteria…"

Davis just had to smirk at that, but then sadly smiled as he stated the obvious, "Yeah, but your powers could prove a problem." Blossom looked at him confused as she asked, "Why, what's wrong with them?" Davis scratched his head as he stated, "Well, it's just that…you don't really know what else you do, or know how to control them properly."

Then Blossom looked a little saddened as he sat up, "Is it because we're not normal like you or the Professor? Is it because of that, we can't go with you to school?" Davis sat up as he shook his head, "No, it's not that. It's just people might get the wrong idea about you if someone sees you use them….", he scratched the back of his head as he stated, "…and besides…you don't know much about how things work out there. "

But then Blossom leaned in toward Davis as she stated, "So…so then, we could start knowing more right now. And…I can know more about you right now!" Davis slightly blushed as he asked, "Eh, what?" Blossom just looked at him innocently as she stated, "Please?"

Now he was really getting embarrassed as he just stuttered, "Come on, now! Just get to bed already!" And with that, he just got in his sleeping bag and immediately tried to get some sleep. Blossom looked confused at him for a moment and just shrugged, as she too got under the covers of the bed and tried to sleep.

Everyone was sound asleep, say for the Professor who was down in his lab. But the excitement was so much that he fell asleep at his keyboard. In the Professor's room, Bubbles was sleeping soundly with Octi in her arms, while Buttercup was sprawled on the bed, softly snoring.

Blossom was fast asleep, as was Davis; for now everyone slept soundly, but in a few days…no one would be getting any sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: First Day Out**


	3. First Day Out

**Powerpuff Girls Z!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Day Out

* * *

****Utonium Home**

Davis had wakened up, stretching some of the kinks from his back. He groaned a little as he got up, "OH, man. I forgot what it was like sleeping on the floor." He then walked over to the bed to wake up Blossom, "Wake up, Sleepy-bones. It's morning and it's time to get some breakfast." But then as he was fully waking up, he noticed that Blossom wasn't in bed anymore. "Blossom?", he asked himself, realizing she wasn't there.

He then walked over to his dad's room where Bubbles and Buttercup were sleeping. As soon as he walked in there, he saw that the bed was empty, except for the little stuffed octopus, Octi. He scratched his head, wondering where the girls were or where they had gone. However, he took a quick look around at the clothes that they had gotten and piled up in the room. Some clothing from each of their piles were missing, and that caused Davis to pale up like no other.

His eyes swirled as he spoke in a worried voice, "Oh, man…please don't…please don't tell me they're out there? In the city? Without even learning more about their powers?"

"Son! Come on down, son!", his father shouted down the stairs, "The girls are making us breakfast."

Davis raised his eyebrows as he went to his room to go get dressed. After a few minutes on deciding what to wear, he picked out what he wanted to wear and got dressed. He was now wearing black jeans, and a white T-shirt that had the Periodic Table on the front and back of it. He then left his room and went downstairs to the kitchen, and saw his dad, Blossom, and Buttercup, sitting at the table, with Bubbles at the stove.

It was as he was standing at the doorway, he saw that the girls had picked for themselves a unique sense of style for each other. Blossom was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, with the collar red and the arms striped red and pink, and wearing a jean mini-skirt, and had her hair in a ponytail, with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind.

When he saw Buttercup, her hairstyle remained as the same. But she was now dressed in a yellow turtle-neck T-shirt with green trim on the collar and sleeves. She also wore dark green shorts that ended at her knees. But the oddest thing was that she also wore yellow wrist bands. He nodded as he sat down between his dad and Blossom, and looked at Buttercup. Buttercup caught him looking at her and growled as she brought out her right fist, "What are you looking at? Keep looking and you'll be seeing black and blue."

Davis sighed heavily as he slouched in his chair, 'Yep, definitely a tomboy.'

Bubbles turned around to them with a lit up smile as she brought over breakfast for everyone. The curlers were off and revealed that Bubbles now had a hair style consisting of her hair swept over to the right side. She also seemed to be sporting a pair of pigtails, but they were slightly longer, and were curled into ringlets. She was wearing a white button dress shirt with a blue necktie, and a plaid blue skirt. She politely bowed as she stated, "I'm sorry, but there wasn't much food in the fridge.", but then she let her smile appear, "But I made eggs and waffles!"

She gingerly spread out the food with a smile as she sat down and said, "Okay, everyone. Dig in."

The girls immediately started eating their breakfast, which was comprised of waffles, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. The Professor did the same, but Davis was a little wary about it. He wasn't really sure about it, considering this was the girls' first attempt at cooking. He turned to his dad and saw him gobble it up without even flinching, so it had to mean they were good.

He groaned and just scooped a little of the eggs on to his fork. He slowly brought it near his mouth, and then ate it. Then suddenly, his eyes lit up, as he smiled at the girls and the dish, "Hey! This is pretty good."

Bubbles immediately went starry eyed at this and smiled brightly. She had wanted a comment out of her food, and even though it was her first, she was just happy about it.

The Professor nodded in that arrangement as he stated, "I must admit, I do miss a good home cooked meal." It was then that he remembered on what he was working on, "Oh, by the way.", he pointed to the girls, as he said, "I spent last night making you girls some legal papers and registrations."

Buttercup asked as she belched, "BUUURRRP! But why do we need to have those?"

Davis answered that, "Well, think about it. If people find out that you girls aren't…well, like me or Dad." He sighed heavily as he rubbed his head as he stated, "Well, they might take you girls away for study. You know, dissection, and any other inhuman experiments."

But then Bubbles, being as innocent as she acted, looked at them with concern as she asked, "But…but you won't let them do that. Right, Davis?" She then looked to the Professor and pleaded, "Right, Professor?"

Buttercup got up and slammed her fist as she asked, "Yeah right, Professor?"

Even Blossom had a pleading look on her face as she looked to the Professor, and especially Davis, "Please, Professor. Please Davis?"

The Professor just smiled to reassure the girls as he just eased their trepidation, "Now don't worry, girls. You're members of our family. Albeit not biological members of our family…well, maybe more like adopted members, but members of our family nonetheless." He then turned to his son as he asked, "Isn't that right, son?"

Davis was a little unsure of what to say; he didn't even know what to say at this. In truth, he really didn't know what to think of the girls. True he thought of them to be pretty cool, what with the powers and all. But in truth to him, in his logical sense, he believed them to be no different than clones. But yet, his normal average side, thought of them to be no different than foreign exchange students.

But he was still a little unsure about what to say….so he lied. He gave them a fake smile as said, "That's right, Dad." To make sure that he didn't say anything else, he then began to gobble down his breakfast. The girls just looked at him puzzled by that action, but the Professor just chuckled at this, "HAHA! That's my son for ya, girls."

The girls just looked at each other, feeling like Davis had grown a second brain in his head. Buttercup thought that Davis was the prime example that boys were a bunch of idiots. Bubbles just couldn't help but giggle at the boy, in some part, his awkwardness always made her laugh. Blossom, couldn't help but smile at him.

* * *

**Later on that Day

* * *

**

Everyone decided to set the girls up with their own room. And the Professor had the perfect place to set them up; it was the old room that they hadn't used on the second floor. It was intentionally supposed to be a library, but the room wasn't big enough to fit all the books that they had. But it was big enough for three pre-teen girls to stay in. The Professor and Davis, both had paint rolling pins, and the choice of paint that the girls voted for: Pink. Considering Buttercup was ruled out at a two against one vote, Blossom and Bubbles won the bet.

They had laid a lot of newspapers on the floor, in order to avoid a mess on the floor. Next to the Utonium male duo, were a couple of buckets of pink paint, and the boys were all ready to paint the room. Unfortunately, they didn't have the wardrobe for it, but they would paint it as they were anyway. The girls offered to help so the Professor gave them each a rolling paint pin. The Professor dipped his pin in and brought it up to the wall, "Now just watch me and Davis, girls."

The Professor did it slowly, as did Davis who just grumbled under his breath about it. But Buttercup, while being herself, just groaned, "This is too slow." Almost silently agreeing with their sister, Bubbles and Blossom nodded. Then suddenly, the whole room was swarmed by a pink tornado of paint, completely painting the whole room. The whole room looked completely perfect, almost as if hours went by in seconds.

The girls smiled at their accomplishment, but then Bubbles asked, "Hey! Where's…?" but then to answer her unfinished question, the Professor and Davis popped from the wall, leaving their paint imprints on the wall. The two turned around, equally surprised by the girls' show of power and speed of getting the room done. The girls on the other hand, thought that the looks the two were giving them, was a sign of shock and that they were pretty peeved at their actions.

However, the Professor just made the moment goofy as he painted his face as he stated, "I think you girls missed a spot." That just caused the girls to laugh uncontrollably as the Professor, and a little aggravated Davis walked off to the bathroom to clean up. as the two stepped out, Blossom looked to her sisters as she suggested, "You know, they've been doing a lot of work just to help us out."

But Bubbles stepped in and stated, "But we made breakfast this morning. Doesn't that count?"

Buttercup shook her head, "Don't be so ditzy, Bubbles. For guys, it's never enough"

Blossom nodded to that, and had the girls huddled together for an idea on what they could do for the boys.

* * *

**Later

* * *

**

The Professor and Davis had finished wiping themselves clean of the paint. It had taken a while, but they got it done and they were gonna finish helping the girls with their rooms. However, as they were walking down the hallway, Davis decided to make another ditch effort to keep the girls inside for just a little while. He then turned to his dad, "Look, Dad. I'm just saying that we should keep the girls in to do a little testing."

The Professor, completely circumventing the notion, just smiled to his son, "Come on, son. It wouldn't do a bit of harm to let the girls out." They had turned to make their way to the girls' room. The Professor said, "Besides, I doubt the girls would…" he stopped his sentence as he and his sons became bug-eyed and their jaws dropping as they saw furniture and the girls' stuff flying into the room. It was almost as if someone was tossing it in there.

Then when it was finished, three blurs past them; the blurs were colored pink, light blue, and light green. The two knew full well that it was the girls as Davis gave his dad a look, asking on what had happened. But in order to answer their own question, the Utoniums walked right in and saw the completed room. The girls stood innocently as the Professor and Davis looked around to see the completed room.

The room was split into three sections for the girls to live in. The right side was for Blossom and Bubbles as both sides had their stuff and beds on there. Blossom's bed was the one with the pink bed sheets and blankets, and had with it a work desk with a computer, microscope, a lamp, and her books on the table. Bubbles was easy to spot as it was the bed with light blue bed sheets and blankets, but it too also had a desk, but it looked like it was used for drawing and painting. But her bed was littered with a lot of stuffed animals. Buttercup's was quite the difference as it was on the left side of the room. Her bed was covered with light green bed sheets and blankets, but set up to it, was a mini-weight set, messy clothing put in one pile, and a few rock posters on the wall. The rest of the room had two dressing drawers, blue bean bag chairs, a heart-shaped vanity mirror, and a closet in the corner.

The Professor was a little surprised at first, and became equally impressed by the work. He smiled as he looked around, "Wow, this is pretty good.", he then turned to the girls and asked, "But what do you think?"

The girls looked around the room, not sure of what to say about it. But then Bubbles, looking at the blank wall in front of them, stated, "Well, I think it's a little dark, Professor." Buttercup, just huffed as she crossed her arms and sternly looked at Bubbles, "Well, I happen to like it dark." Then in order to compromise her sisters, Blossom stated, "I think some windows might be nice."

Davis walked over to the wall and examined it a bit. It was then that he carefully calculated on the idea of the windows. His dad, on the other hand, smirked at it, and stated, "That sounds like a great idea. I could see some windows here." Davis then felt the wall to be sure about it, and then answered as he began to turn around to talk to the girls, "Well, if that's the case, I'll get a couple of the Maintenance bots up here and…" he stopped mid sentence as he saw the girls.

The girls stood right in front of him and the Professor as the girls smiled. Then suddenly, their eyes began to glow their individual colors; Blossom's glowed pink, Bubbles' glowed light blue, and Buttercup's glowed bright green. Outside, three beams of energy shot out of three areas on the second floor of the house, circling around, and making three window sized holes. The three circles then fell to the ground, leaving the smoking window holes in place.

As the girls stopped and rubbed their eyes a little, they looked at each other in surprise by this. Blossom was the one to state the obvious as she looked at her sisters and smiled, "Hey, we've got some sort of laser/heat beam vision." Buttercup nearly smacked the air at this achievement, "This is awesome!" Bubbles was just rubbing her eyes as she stated, "Argh! It's kind of irritating the first time." Blossom thought about it and said in out loud thought, "You know, we might have to find some time to practice that."

"You might want to make it a priority."

The girls turned to look and saw Davis and the Professor, crouching on the ground, with their elbows and hair sizzling. Th girls gasped in fear as Blossom ran up to the two and crouched down with them. She placed a hand on their shoulders as Buttercup and Bubbles ran up after her. Blossom asked on a worried tone, "Professor! Davis! Are you two alright?"

Shaking it off, the Professor stood up, with his shoulders still sizzling, and just smiled, "I'm fine girls", and walked out of the room, "So who wants what for dinner?"

Buttercup just smiled as she raced out at super speed, "Alright! Time for some grub!" Bubbles followed the same, "Wait! I'll make dinner!", leaving Blossom and Davis alone.

She looked straight at Davis and touched his shoulder, causing him to scoot back and hit the wall in surprise. Blossom, taking this as a negative reaction, frowned. She looked away, somewhat feeling that she had somewhat freaked him out, apologized, "I…I'm sorry, Davis."

Davis came out of his shock as he looked at Blossom, with a questioned glance, "You're sorry? About what?"

She slightly turned to Davis, but then turned away. She felt ashamed about using her powers whenever near him. Considering about their little talk about last night, she decided to not to try and surprise him like they did with their laser vision. She then spoke, while looking away from him, "Well, about last night…when you said…"

It was then that he figured that what she seemed upset was pretty obvious. What he had said was that people would freak out if people saw them using their powers. Davis shook his head, feeling oodles better, and half-smiled, "Don't worry about it, Blossom." He then got up, but then extended his hand to her, "What say we go downstairs and get some dinner?"

Blossom, a little startled by his change of attitude, looked up to him for a while. But then when she saw him smiling, it made her feel much better for some strange reason. She sighed inwardly as she took his hand, 'He doesn't hate me or my sisters…', she then looked to Davis as she smiled to him, "Yeah. Let's go do that." And with that said, the two teens walked downstairs.

* * *

**Dinner Time

* * *

**

The boys were equally impressed at what they were seeing right in front of them. Bubbles had made quite an effort in dinner as she did in breakfast. What lay before them was a magnificent spread of a banquet, easily amazing. There was chicken, a tossed salad, rolls, and rice with it all. It looked like something you would see from a cooking magazine or a cook book. It was the most beautiful thing that anyone had ever seen.

Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles sat down with Davis and the Professor. They grabbed their forks and were about to scarf anything down, but the Professor stopped them, "Wait, girls! We haven't said Grace yet."

The girls looked at each other, a little confused about that, and asked in unison, "Grace?" They looked to each other and just said, "GRACE! Okay, then let's eat." And with that, they filled their plates and began to eat. The two just sighed in exhaustion about this and would have to explain it to them later. As soon as the food entered the Professor's mouth, he went as bug eyed as when he first saw the girls born into the world.

The girls looked at him, as did Davis as he asked, "Dad? Are you okay?" Bubbles looked a little worried as she asked in a worried tone, "There's…nothing wrong…with the food…is there?"

Blossom turned to Bubbles with an eyebrow raised and asked, "Bubbles…Are you sure you mixed and cooked with the right ingredients? I mean there might be a possibility that you've added ingredients that could cause some illness….like upset stomach or…."

Buttercup shot up as she looked to Bubbles, with fire in her eyes, "Now look what you did! I've gotta go find a bucket!"

"It's delicious.", the Professor answered, with him smiling like crazy.

Bubbles began to cry, thinking that he had said that it stunk. But then she stopped as she rubbed her eyes and asked, "Really?" The Professor nodded as he continued to eat and smile. Bubbles just smiled broadly as she bowed her head, "OH, thank you, Professor."

Davis looked a little wary about it, but then stuffed a little chicken in his mouth. His eyes lit up as he smiled too and stated, "Wow, Bubbles…this is great."

That caused Bubbles to become bashful as she blushed and turned away while trying to cover her blushing cheeks, "Really, Davis? Aw, thanks." For some odd reason, Blossom seemed a little irked at the scene as she saw Davis smile at a blushing Blossom. She didn't even know why she felt like this at the moment, but she felt upset about it.

Davis smiled as he finished the chicken, "I've got to admit; this is a lot better than what Dad and I eat."

The girls looked at the two with a confused look on each of them. Buttercup raised an eyebrow as she finally asked, "And what do you guys eat?"

Davis put his fork down and folded his hands together as he leaned in on the table, with his dad still eating, "Well, considering Dad and I don't know how to cook, and that Mom's always away on her mission at the Earth orbital space station, we're kind of limited on food choices or preparation. Seeing we can't cook we just go out for takeout. And when we don't even know where to go, we just stay at home eating instant noodles. And when that doesn't work, we just wind up eating bread crusts."

The girls looked at the two, and their eyes showed a case of surprise and worry. Even Buttercup was a little startled by this information as she asked, "Eating bread crusts? You're not really serious about that?"

The Professor swallowed the remains of his dinner as he got up to wash his plate and stated, "Pretty much, girls. Of course, Davis is always the one who insists I get the bigger slice."

The girls looked to Davis as they asked in unison, "Is that true?"

Davis just shrugged and gave them a half smile, "Pretty much. I mean, that's what happens when you don't know how to cook."

It was then that Blossom, feeling very concerned for Davis, got up and leaned over to Davis. She then spoke in a worried tone to him, "That won't do! You need to eat more nutritious foods, Davis! You'll die otherwise!"

Davis just sweat dropped at this, feeling a little uneasy. He had to straighten the girls out before they did something that he might regret later on, "Hey, come on. Don't fret so much about it…", then suddenly, Bubbles held a plate out full of food and gave him a stern looks, "Here! I insist that you eat this, Davis. I know you're still hungry so have some this instant."

Davis sighed at this strange development as he simply tried to say, "But I'm not…."

"JUST EAT IT!", Bubbles shouted in a cute yet scary way.

Davis just yelped at Bubbles' change of attitude and personality, and squeaked, "Okay."

* * *

**Later that Night

* * *

**

Davis was tucked in to his bed, sleeping off the meal that Bubbles forced him to eat. He didn't know what was scarier, the girls' powers, or Bubbles' mean side. But tomorrow came the big problem: the girls would be attending Pokey Oaks High. He was freaking out of his wits about what would happen; just thinking about what would happen had him shaking in his bed. He knew full and well the girls were still getting used to their powers. And the fact that they were going to school tomorrow without fully learning to control and use them would cause a lot of problems.

He moaned in his sleep, "Oh man…if they display their powers…or if their powers get out of control…", he tossed and turned in his sleep for a while, until he settled down. He finally fell asleep for a little while, but then he stirred a while, but felt a little hard to move around. His eyes squinted as he asked himself as he stirred awake, "What the…? Why is it…?", Davis opened his eyes to see what it was that prevented him to move around…and paled, seeing Blossom in his bed, and holding him.

He paled at this realization, 'Wha…Why is Blossom in my bed?', he tried to wrench himself free of her, but to no avail due to her strength. He cursed under his breath, 'Great! I can't get loose. Sheesh, why did she have to be so strong?' He stopped struggling after he heard a small moan come from her. It was then that he stopped and got a good look at her. He blushed as he looked at her peaceful face, 'Wow! She's too cute!' He went wide eyed as he just realized what he had just said, 'What did I just say? Never mind, I've gotta get out of this before she wakes up to the wrong conclusion.'

He tried as hard as he could to squeeze himself out of Blossom's grip, but to no avail. He cursed himself for getting caught in something this stupid. But he then realized the more he struggled, the closer and tighter Blossom's hold on him became. But then he paled as he felt something else; it was coming from down below as it stroked his leg. He gritted his teeth as soon as he realized what it was, 'Oh great, now it's her leg. It's brushing up to mine.'

She began snuggling up to him now, causing much more problems as he groaned, 'Oh man, please let this night be over soon.'

* * *

**Morning

* * *

**

The sun rose up and lit through the windows, easily awakening those of the Utonium household. In Davis' room, Blossom stirred under the covers as she sat up, and stretched away the sleepiness. She yawned as she stated, "Good morning."

"Good morning…", came a drowsy and shaky voice. Blossom turned to her right and saw Davis, leaning on the bedside. He looked pretty horrible, with his hair sticking up, a half-crazy smile in his face, and his eyes completely bloodshot. She gasped as she crawled over to him on the bed, "Davis? Are you okay? You look pretty bad."

He groaned as he looked up to her, "That's not important right now…exactly why were you in my bed? I thought you were gonna sleep in your new room."

Blossom sat up and explained as she embarrassingly blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "Well, I really was last night. But then I needed to use the bathroom." She explained that after her late night potty break, she walked down near his bedroom and saw that the door was open. She then saw him shiver in his bed and explained that he might have been cold. "So I climbed in under the covers to help you out."

Davis looked at her with a credulous look as he asked, "So you decided to crush me while warming me?"

Blossom's blush faded as she gave him a goofy grin, "Sorry about that, I guess I cling to things." She looked at him with concern as she asked, "Was that the case?"

He nodded, grimacing, "Yep, and pretty tightly, I might add."

She nodded sheepishly, feeling a little embarrassed that she nearly crushed him in his sleep. But then she looked surprised as she then said, "Yeah, but now that I remember it, you clinged on to me too when I was still awake." She didn't know why, but the memory of it, made her blush as she smiled at him, "I guess you might say that makes us even."

Davis groaned as he let his face sink into the bed sheets. He then groaned into them, in a voice that sounded like he was getting a massage…a very painful back massage, "You know…the problem isn't whether or not we're even!" Blossom just smiled as she got off the bed and ran out the room, but not before she turned to Davis before she was out of sight.

She smiled at him as she leaned on the doorway, "Well, I'm gonna go wake up my sisters. Today's the big day we're gonna go to this thing called School." And with that, she was out of there, heading for her room.

Davis just sighed as he lifted his head off the covers, groaning to himself, "Well, I just hope it's not gonna be as agonizing as trying to survive the deadly cling."

* * *

**Next Chapter: School Catastrophe**


	4. School Catastrophe

* * *

**Powerpuff Girls Z!

* * *

****Chapter 4: School Catastrophe

* * *

**

**Pokey Oaks High**

The Professor pulled over in the parking lot and let the four pre-teens walk out of the car. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, along with Davis, pulled their backpacks out and stepped on the sidewalk. The Professor just smiled as he rolled down the window, and whispered to them as no one else was around, "Now remember, girls. Don't let anyone see you use your powers."

The girls nodded as he then asked, "Did you girls remember your alter egos?" They nodded at that but then Bubbles asked, "But why do we need alter eggos?" Buttercup shook her head, "It's ego, not eggo!" Blossom nodded, but then turned to the Professor as she asked, "But Bubbles does make a good question. Why do we need alter egos? I mean I like my name; I don't want to change it at all."

The Professor just simply smiled as he stated, "I know, I know, but it's imperative that they protect you girls." The Professor then went on about the girls needing them in case their powers were discovered. This way, the girls Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup would be the ones identified, not the girls who they were going as. This was just a precaution that Davis had come up with; much to Buttercup's dislike on it as she glared at the boy.

The girls sighed in defeat about that, and nodded as Buttercup mumbled, "Okay, but I better not have gotten anything stupid." The Professor said his goodbyes, and the girls caught up with Davis. He was now wearing black jeans, and a white hooded sweater-jacket, with black and white sneakers, with a matching color backpack. The girls each had a backpack with their own color to it.

It was then that they stopped, and looked for the first time at Pokey Oaks High. The school looked pretty big, and was about three stories high, like any school. It seemed friendly, but to them it was the most foreign object to them since they were born into this world. They walked near the doors, each worried about something about what would happen. It was then that Davis realized that the girls had stopped following him to the main door.

He raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What's the hold-up, you guys?"

The girls looked nervously to one another and then to him, as Blossom stated, "Well, it's like this, Davis…we're kinda nervous about this." He then raised an eyebrow as he asked, "But you girls stated that you were excited about coming to school. Why the change in attitude?"

Blossom kind of twirled her hair a little, unable to try and put it into words for him. Buttercup was getting pretty fed up with the way that Blossom was acting towards Davis, and just shouted, "ARGH! It's because we don't know the first thing about what goes in a school!" she made her point by pointing at Blossom, "She doesn't know what the heck the class called Cafeteria is…", then she pointed to Bubbles, "She won't know what to do if we get separated in these things called classes…", and then she pointed to herself, "…and I don't know if there's anything here that I like!"

Davis kind of raised his eyebrow at this as he kind of understood what the girls were going through. He sighed as he smiled at them, "You girls, relax. The only things you girls need to pressure about are two things. 1.) The boys coming after you, and 2.) Popularity."

The girls looked a little confused as Bubbles asked with a worried and whimpered tone, "But why would the boys come after us? We didn't do anything to them."

Buttercup shook her head of her sister's naïveté, but Blossom was curious about one thing, "Popularity? What's that?"

Davis stared blankly at the girls; he didn't know whether to sigh in relief, or laugh at the hilariousness of this. He explained that it was what all girls in his school seemed to demand; the ability to be noticed by envious girls and wanting boys. He didn't understand it either, but he stated that it wasn't needed, "I mean the last thing you girls want is a crowd hovering over you all school hours long."

The girls didn't even make heads or toes on what he was talking about, but instead, everyone decided to walk in. Davis led them inside as he stated, "Well, girls…welcome to the Jungle."

As they entered, Bubbles looked a little clueless as she asked, "I thought we were going to school?" And the doors closed as the first day of the girls' school year began.

Unfortunately the day would not be getting any better, considering something watched them in the trees. Whatever it was it wasn't human seeing it was more machine, composed of different junk parts. Its main body was a metal sphere, with four thin robotic spider legs made of eating utensils, and a camera lens as its main eye. It seemed pretty focused on Davis, but it was more focused on the girls as it kept a very close eye on them. Then suddenly, two insect-like wings made of metal and flew high above the school. Its main function was to observe the girls…and then provoke them.

* * *

**Inside

* * *

**

Inside the hallway as they made their way to their class, the girls were in awe at what they were seeing. It was true that they heard that the school was something else, but they didn't realize that there would be so many kids their age in there. There were so many; big kids, little kids, buff kids, skinny kids, in all shapes, size, and genders. But Davis made a lecture on something he called the Student Body Jungle as they walked down the locker hallway, "Okay, girls…if you're gonna survive in this school, there are a few groups that you need to be aware of…"

Davis pointed to a group of drop-dead gorgeous girls, talking to each other by their mouths, or by their phones. He explained, "That's the Prima Donnas Group. Basically, they talk to themselves…about themselves. If any boy's lucky, they'll get their digits...they'd better be lucky if the girls talk to them at all."

He then pointed to a group of fellows; all of them pretty buff, and wearing jackets that were all white and blue design with letters embroiled on them. Some of them even had a few boxing gloves hanging out of their bags, and a few seem to have some kind of Karate gi's with them. Davis pointed out, "That's the Jocks Group. If you ever need help with Sports Statistics, they're your guys. Just don't ask them what Statistics means; they don't know at all. If you're lucky to get into their group, pray that you're not the punching bag or the tackling dummy." Buttercup seemed pretty interested in that group, almost eager in wanting to join them.

Then Davis turned to a group that the girls just couldn't help but stifle a few laughs from. From what they saw on TV and on a channel called VH, the girls identified them to be Caucasians dressed as punk rappers, and using slang in a bad attempt and failing. Davis pointed to them, "That…is the Gangsta Rappers group. They spend most of their time, loitering at the mall, trying to act cool. They're not much of a threat on the streets."

It was then that Bubbles took notice of a particular group; a group dressed in nothing but black outfits. They seemed somewhat depressed, and their clothing for the girls almost seemed a little exotic. Bubbles asked as she pointed to the gloomy preteens, "Hey Davis, who are they?"

Davis looked to where Bubbles was pointing to, and sighed, "Those people are what everyone calls Rock Punks. Formally known as Goths. They can find unhappiness anywhere…even in a box of kittens."

It was then that Buttercup took notice of a pathetic lot of kids. They were all pimpled, four-eyed, and spoke to nasally voices to one another, and discussing something called Lord of the Rings. She then walked up to Davis, harshly tapped his shoulder to get his attention as she asked, "Hey, D! Who's that pathetic bunch of Dweebs?"

Davis, while rubbing his sore shoulder, looked at the group and stated, "They are the Denizens of Middle-Earth. Basically they're in their own world of Fantasy and Science Fiction."

The girls were just completely amazed by all this as they continued to walk down the hallway. Blossom looked to her schedule and it followed: Math, Science, Geography, Chinese/Japanese Culture, P.E, and Shojo club. She had heard about Romantic Graphic Novels as she had seen one in the Professor's library. She took a stab at it, and really loved the sort of Comedy/Romance category of the stories that she read. Instantly, she became hooked on the art of Love in comics, and she wanted to know more. In this club, she just might have a shot at it.

Bubbles looked at her schedule as well, and it read as the following: Math, Geography, Cooking, Art, P.E, and Drama. Ever since she tried her hand at making breakfast and dinner, Bubbles just seemed to enjoy it as much as possible. But what made her happy the most, was when the people who ate her food were equally as happy. She wanted to learn more and more about cooking; to give her sisters, father, and friend/brother even more meals that were even more amazing.

Buttercup looked at her schedule, and made sure she got the classes that she wanted: Math, Geography, Science, Martial Arts, Soccer, and Baseball. She really thought the sports were pretty tough and could give her a challenge. Though the Professor stated that Buttercup should tone down her abilities; to restrain her powers in order to avoid the suspicion on the fact that she and her sisters weren't normal. However, she really was eager to try out this thing called Martial Arts. If there was one thing that she seemed to yearn to want and learn, ever since she got a hold of Davis' copy of the DVD, Mortal Kombat Annihilation.

The three girls just cheerfully smiled until they reached their home classroom 311. They could only smile as they thought the exact same thing, 'This…is gonna be the best day ever!'

* * *

**Home Room 311

* * *

**

Everyone was seated in their seats, waiting for the home room teacher to arrive. Bubbles and Blossom were sitting next to each other in the left side of the back row. In front of Blossom was Davis, and in front of Bubbles was Buttercup. The girls on the other hand, were up and about talking to each other about how their day was gonna be. Davis just couldn't help but look at them, and just half smirked on how well the day had been. So far the girls hadn't even tried to use their powers in anyway possible or even showed the slightest bit on wanting to use them. He turned away from them as he smirked in secret, 'This…is gonna be the best day ever!'

"Hey, Utonium!"

Davis was broken out of his little thought train as he looked up to see who was talking to him. He looked up and saw none other than a familiar boy around his age, Caucasian , messy brown hair with a few freckles on his face, brown eyes, and dressed in khaki jeans, black combat shoes, a leather jacket, and a black T-shirt that read in white letters, 'MITCH ROCKS!' Davis sighed in realization as to who it was: Mitchel 'Mitch' Mitchelson or Mitch to everyone else. But to boys like Davis or the nerds, this guy was the main bully of Pokey Oaks High.

He leaned on to Davis' desk as he got into his face and asked, "Dude! Who are the hotties that came with you to school?"

Davis raised an eyebrow at that question as he looked around, completely oblivious to what Mitch was talking about, "Who are you talking about?"

Deadpan staring at the boy, he grabbed Davis' head and turned him to look in the direction of the girls as he answered, "Those girls, you nerd!"

Breaking free of Mitch's headlock, Davis answered, "Oh those girls. They're…", he thought very quickly, hoping to think of something believable, even for Mitch to believe. 'Dad did make up the papers, but he forgot to state on the papers on their origins.' Davis thought but then a thought popped into his head as he answered, "Well…they're foreign exchange students."

Mitch raised an eyebrow, "They're foreigners?"

Davis nodded, "Yeah, yep. They're from Japan."

Mitch took one look at them, and then back to Davis, "Well, how is it that a wimp like you got lucky to be with them?"

But before Davis could even answer that insulting question, other boys walked up there and began hounding him. They asked him the same questions about the girls and he just answered them the best he could. However, all the unnecessary attention was beginning to get him pretty nervous. Even some of the boys scolded him on saying that it was completely unfair of him to hang out with three beauties like the new girls. This was becoming a major problem for Davis, and might be a bigger problem for him in the future.

However, that ended as soon as the door open and everyone ran to their seats. Everyone waited for the teacher to walk to her desk, and that's when the girls got a good look at her. She was a woman probably in her twenties or thirties, with short black hair and light blue eyes, and wore an orange shirt, red vest, brown pants, and brown shoes. She then stopped at the main desk and turned to the class with a kind and cheerful smile as she spoke with a pleasant voice, "Good morning class."

The students all smiled as they answered back in unison, "Good morning, Ms. Keane."

Ms. Keane then turned her attention to the students as she all set for the day. She smiled as she announced, "Now class, before we begin for the day, I have an important announcement to make." She then looked to the three new girls of the class as she stated, "We have three new students who will be attending our class this year." She then looked through her scheduler as she read out their names, "Alright, girls. When I call out your names, you stand and say a little something about yourselves."

The three girls nodded as Ms. Keane started out, "Mieke Utonium?" Blossom, under the guise Mieke, stood up so everyone could see and bowed respectively, "Hi, I'm Mieke Utonium, and what I like is to study, especially about Chinese/Japanese cultures, and making new friends." And after that, she sat back down, allowing one of her other sisters to be called on.

Then Ms. Keane called out the next girl, "Michelle Utonium?" Bubbles, feeling a little giddy about her alter persona, joyously stood up and politely bowed her head as she smiled to everyone, "Hello! I'm Michelle Utonium, and I like cute things, drawing or anything with Art, and…cute things, and I like to cook, and like people enjoying my cooking, and…"

"Okay, thank you, Michelle.", Ms. Keane stated, fearing that they might not have enough time to finish. Bubbled, or Michelle, sat down and Ms. Keane then went to the final girl, "Karin Utonium?"

Buttercup, or Karin as she was publicly called, grumbled at the name that the Professor gave her. But she huffed and got up anyway as she crossed her arms and stared everyone down slightly, "Alright, I'll get to the small stuff: I'm Karin Utonium. I don't like girly stuff, I hate wearing dresses or anything with a skirt, and I absolutely…Hate…CUTE! However, I like sports, wrestling, martial arts, and anything to get me to work up a decent sweat."

Ms. Keane just smiled as she replied, "Well, you're in luck, Karin. This school has the best sports department in the city. Plus, their martial arts tournaments are one of the most advanced, including their tournaments."

Buttercup, or Karin, just smiled as she sat down and whispered, "Yessss!"

It was then that Ms. Keane then asked, "So now that everyone knows something a little about yourselves…does anyone have any questions?" One of the students raised their hands as she asked, "If you guys are foreign exchange students…then why do you have the same names as the Utoniums?"

Davis panicked at that; he and Dad never thought about it. They were too busy forging the papers on their civilian identities that they didn't realize that they gave them their family name. But before he panicked even more, Blossom stood up and stated to everyone, "Well, the reason why we have Davis' last name is because our real last name is kind of hard to pronounce, and it's pretty elongated."

Then Mitch asked, "Well, can we hear it anyway?"

Blossom took a deep breath, and said, "Okay, our real last name is…", and then the school bell went off, blocking out Blossom's voice. It went on for a long five minutes, even while Blossom said the name that she had come up with. Everyone in the class, except for Ms. Keane, had a slack-jawed expression on their faces. And then when the bell stopped, Blossom finished, "…and that's why we have Utonium for our last name."

Everyone was pretty quiet, until Mitch finally said, "I'm not gonna be able to remember that."

* * *

**Lunch Time**

All the students of Pokey Oaks High were sitting down at tables and benches, munching down on food that they bought or brought with them. If they brought their lunch, they either had them in those fancy Thermo bags, or in brown bags, with anything that was packed by their parents or by themselves. But most kids, much like the girls, were in line to buy their food. Davis had brought his own lunch and was sitting near an empty table, waiting for the girls.

Buttercup was the first to reach the register to order her lunch. However, when she expected a person, what she found was a little sphere-shaped robot with a camera lens and crude spider legs. But an obvious clue that it worked for the cafeteria, was a chef hat on top of its head. It then spoke to Buttercup, with a raspy, high-pitched voice in a bad Japanese accent, "_Cafeteriaaaaa….may I help you?_"

Buttercup shrugged, thinking that the school probably had robots like at their home, "Yeah, I'll have two slices of your famous pepperoni pizza."

The Robot nodded, "_Mmhmm, and then?_"

Buttercup looked around and saw something else she liked, "And I'll also have a bag of Dahitos; nacho flavored."

The robot nodded, "_And then?_"

"And a can of Lemon-Lime Shock soda.", Buttercup ordered.

"_And then?_", the robot continued.

Buttercup thought about it for a moment, but then she smiled as she made her order, "Oh, and I'll take three slices of that Super Choco cake you've got."

"Butter…I mean, Karin!", Blossom scolded, "You can't have that much junk food in your system! It's nowhere near the level of being healthy!"

Bubbles nodded, "Yeah, it'll ruin your figure, and make you all fat like a walrus.", but then she slipped into her own world as she stated, "Of course, I think you might be a seal, but I think both animals are pretty cute so…."

"Knock it off, you two!", Buttercup shouted, "besides, during the Gym hours I'll burn that stuff right out.", she then turned to the robot and smiled, "Well, that's it. I'm ready for my lunch now."

But all the robot did, was say, "_And then?_"

Buttercup just stared at the robot confused and shook her head, "No, that's it. I'm done ordering."

"_And then?_"

Buttercup just chuckled, trying to hide her annoyance with the robot as she smiled straining, "And then…and then you can put it on a serving tray, piping hot, because I'm ready to eat here."

The robot just looked up at Buttercup, and spoke in a tone sounding like it was taunting her, "_Aaand theeeeeeeeen?_"

Buttercup just slammed on the counter as she leaned in to come face-to-face with the 'lunch attendant', "Listen! I refuse to play your Cafeteria mind games!"

"_And then?_"

NO! No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

"No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

"No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

"No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

"No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

"No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

Buttercup was getting fed up as Bubbles and Blossom looked worried about this whole scene, "NO! No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

Buttercup was just seething with anger, as Blossom and Bubbles were attempting to reach out and restrain her. But when they got a look at how angry she was, the two girls just backed away. The last thing they needed to do was get on her bad side, as Buttercup spoke out in gritting teeth, "You're really starting to upset me, Robot. Big Time!"

Then the 'lunch attendant' robot gave Buttercup a nasty sneer, "_And theeen?_"

"And then…", Buttercup said, turning red with anger as she halfway yelled, "…I'm gonna come back there and put my foot in your metal bumper IF YOU SAY "AND THEN" AGAIN!" And for a moment, all was silent as the robot responded. It flew over and grabbed the necessary items that Buttercup had ordered and presented it for her. Buttercup smirked at this as she took the tray, "Well, I'm finally glad a machine like you is makin' sense."

But all that shattered as the robot suddenly popped out a fog horn from its head, and honked it into Buttercup's face. The startle caused her to pie her food into her face, leaving her pretty miffed off. The robot then flew around her head, shouting and taunting, "_ANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHEN…._!", and then flew off towards the exit door.

Buttercup just stood there, as her sisters walked up to her in concern for what just happened. Blossom gently took her hand and placed it on her sister's shoulder as she asked, "Buttercup? N-Now I know right now you're going through a lot right now…b-b-but that's no reason to go…."

"I'm….gonna…KILL THAT THING!", Buttercup just shouted, and with a tremendous burst of leg power, shot out of the room, and bulldozed the doors down as she chased the robot down. Everyone, except for Bubbles and Blossom, and including Davis, all were trying to figure out what had just happened. One of the kids stated, "Wow! She runs pretty fast for a small girl."

The two sisters paled at this and silently agreed to chase after their sister before she did something that would cause them to regret it later. Davis did the same, not caring what anyone else was doing; all that concerned him now was that the girls' powers weren't exposed.

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

The robot was zooming towards the football field with Buttercup following behind it, now that she was going at super-speed. Luckily for both of them, the football team didn't have practice so no one was around to watch them. Buttercup was narrowly about to catch it as she caught up, but the mini-robot took a U-turn, causing Buttercup to realize she was heading straight towards the stadium benches. In a huge crash, she plowed a twenty foot crater hole into the stadium, causing a cloud of dust and granite to surround the area.

Blossom and Bubbles arrived in time to see the chaos. They saw the destruction that was being started by Buttercup and the robot, and boy this was not looking good for the girls. Buttercup was just coming out of the dust cloud, coughing and groaning, "KOFF! KOFF! Ugh, where'd that piece of garbage fly off to?" She cracked her knuckles together as she growled, "When I get my hands on that piece of trash, I'm gonna…!"

"Buttercup!", Blossom shouted as she and Bubbles ran towards Buttercup, hoping to talk some sense into their sister. However, Buttercup wasn't in the listening mood as she looked around to find the robot, "Where is it? Where are you?" However, Blossom and Bubbles ran up to her in order to help, with Bubbles pleading, "Buttercup, stop! You're gonna blow our alter eggos!"

Ignoring her sisters, Buttercup shouted, "Forget about that; that little robot's asked for a butt whoopin' and I'm gonna give it one! And for the record, it's ego! NOT…EGGO!" Brushing the petty argument aside, Blossom attempted to calm and reason with her ill-tempered sister, "Buttercup! I know you want to resolve your anger on the robot, but you're forgetting on what we need to hide here." She looked to both sisters as she reasoned with them, "Davis and the Professor stated that if someone saw us use our powers out in the open…."

But before she could finish what she was about to say, both she and Bubbles were hit by a red beam, that would have nearly fried them. But it didn't, as they stood there, sizzling and their clothes smoking and full of holes. Buttercup looked up at the stadium radio tower, and saw the little robot up there, with two mini-telescoped lasers smoking. The robot retracted the lasers and mockingly said, "_And theeeeeeeen?_"

Blossom and Bubbles turned around and sneeringly glared at the robot. Blossom lost her logical and calm demeanor, and snarled at the robot, "Aw forget about forgiving!"

Bubbles shouted like a wild and hardcore maniac, "LET'S TRASH THAT THING AND USE IT AS A BOWLING BALL!"

Buttercup finally shouted with them, "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

And then suddenly, the girls' bodies began to glow, covering their entire bodies as if they were each female versions of the Human Torch. Blossom was covered in a pink flaming aura that covered her entire body and her silhouette was shown as a light pink color. Bubbles was covered in a light blue aura and her silhouette was that of a sky blue. Buttercup was covered in a light green aura and her silhouette was colored jungle green. The girls' eyes all glowed white as they rocketed off the ground and went for the robot. The little troublemaker saw this and took off towards the city, with the girls following after them at high speed.

Davis had gotten there in time, nearly out of breath, and sweating like crazy. He saw the girls, and glowing like they did in Dragon-Sphere. He ran towards them as he shouted, "Girls, wait a minute!" But the girls didn't listen as they took off for the annoying robot, and were heading towards the City of Townsville.

Davis paled at this as he realized the girls were using their powers…in open public…and were really pissed off. He gulped as he ran to look for a bike or something, "I really hope nobody sees them."

Boy, he couldn't have been more wrong than that.

* * *

**City of ****Townsville

* * *

**

Near the town was a welcome sign that read, YOU ARE NOW ENTERING TOWNSVILLE. The little annoying robot flew over it at high speed, but the girls plowed right into it, leaving nothing but splinters as they charged after the robot into the helpless city itself. They had chased it as they flew over the many tall buildings and skyscrapers, attracting a huge crowd within the buildings.

The robot saw that the girls were catching up pretty quickly, but it wouldn't allow that. It knew its main order was to have the girls show off as much of their powers as possible. But in order to do that, the machine required the girls to get even more frustrated. So before the girls could get close enough to grab it by the wings, the robot shot out of its bumper butt, a gas grenade that when it blew up, created a thick smokescreen.

The girls coughed and nearly choked as the smokescreen cleared up. And when it did, they realized that the mechanical pest was nowhere to be seen. Buttercup nearly screamed as she shouted, "Where is it?" Blossom looked around, and commanded, "We'll split up; cover more ground that way. And when one of us spots him, we holler out and go after him all at once!"

Bubbles shouted, "BREAK!"

And with that, all three girls went in separate directions in order to find the robotic pest. However, at the rate and speed that they were flying, it caused a lot of problems. As each of the girls flew around the city in high or low, they created updrafts that followed behind them, particularly Blossom as behind her, cars and a few other things were being pulled right behind her. It was then that as she reached a tri-section street, Blossom remembered her super-hearing. She quickly shot down on to the street, screeching to a halt as she plowed a trail behind her and stopped in front of a couple. She was still in her aura-silhouette mode, so no one recognized her. Blossom used her super-hearing to hear for the little robot. Suddenly, her ears perked up as she heard that annoying phrase coming from the west. Immediately, she bolted to the sky in that direction, leaving a freaked out couple behind. However the couple ran as a car headed right for them, only to crash into the building behind them.

Not far from the scene, Davis, who had 'acquired' a bike, had pedaled as fast as his legs could get him. He stopped as where Blossom had been and gaped at the whole mess, "This…is not what I meant by keeping their powers in check." It was then that he heard a few crashes and rode out in the direction to where he believed the girls were at.

* * *

Bubbles was running on the ground, and sometimes skipping as she caused the ground under her to crack and overheat. Everywhere she ran around the city, a fissure of where she ran was created, with fire and brimstone caused by her speed erupted. She was tearing up the streets while in pursuit of that robot. However, she did not come across it, until she heard it.

_And theeen?_

She gritted her teeth as she sped off to wherever in the city that little tin can was. However, if she had paid attention, she was heading into open traffic, where a blue van was driving towards the traffic. In it was a couple of familiar fellows; a tall, long blonde haired individual with a foul mouth, and a round fellow in a trench coat, with a black beard and green ball cap. Bubbles sped right in front of them, causing them to sway off the road, and crashed into a record store.

The two crawled out of the car and walked towards each other, as if to ask each other if what they saw was real. The blonde one looked to his tubby friend as he asked, "Hey, Lunchbox, what the Heck was that?"

The quiet fat one thought about it for a moment, and answered, "Well, judging from the energy that surrounded the individual, and the speed that it was going in. I'd have to deduce that the object that flew in front of us was a being of super-powered origins chasing down some sort of evil anomaly that has hidden within the city somewhere. In an attempt to provoke the individual to use its powers in the open; making a classical ploy for the villain to reveal the hero's uncontrollable powers to the public, in an attempt for the public to hate the hero."

His blonde buddy looked at him pretty clueless, he shook his head as he simply stated, "Lunchbox, I don't know what you just said, but I've got to say that…well, I hate to say it, but we've got to cut down on the shibbyin'."

The one called Lunchbox went wide eye, and then slapped his friend across the face. The Blonde shook it off, and smiled, "Thanks, Dude. I needed that really bad."

Bubbles searched around frantically as she stopped near the Olive Corp tower. A building that had a huge disco ball structure mounted on top of its head. Bubbles looked around to find the culprit, but to no avail, but she didn't really need to look far as she heard it: _And theeeeeeen?_ She looked up towards the Olive Corp tower, and saw the robot, hovering near the steel ball structure. She snarled at the little robot, and with a tremendous power, shot straight up, leaving a crater in the ground from where she stood.

She charged right towards the little robot, but it flew right out of her way, causing her to crash into the sphere. She spun out of control, but the giant sphere fell off the building, crashed on the ground, and rolled around the street, flattening everything in its path.

* * *

Buttercup was running around in the streets, causing the pavement and streets to get unanchored. They shot up, as well as the cars and people that were on them, and got wrinkled up like they were carpets. The vehicles crashed into the ground or shot into buildings, as well as the citizens who were either sore or getting up and running away. Buttercup jumped up and down as she ran, causing her to leave a trail of craters in her quake. Sometimes, she even shot through the buildings, turning them into Swiss Cheese.

Davis had ridden his bike into the section of town that he had followed the girls. And when he looked around, his worst fears of another Pinky incident had come true. The whole town looked like a tornado…no, a hurricane…those didn't even come close as to what the girls were doing to the town. He paled at this as he saw the girls' light trails lead towards the Townsville Space Needle. He rode as fast as he could to catch up to them, "I just hope a certain someone hasn't noticed this."

* * *

**Townsville****City Hall

* * *

**

The central government of all that was Townsville; a building that very much looked like the Washington Government building to where the Washington Monument stood. Inside, looking through a huge window stood a man: another forward thinking man, who governed the City of Townsville, the Mayor. He was a man around between his sixties or eighties, slightly bald white mustache, one monocle, wearing a purple dinner jacket, yellow pants to match, black dress shoes, had a sash across his chest that said Mayor, and a black top hat on top his noble brow. He was everything the town needed…except he was one-eighth a normal person's height, and was as dim as a bad bulb.

All he could say as he bore witness to the carnage that reeked his city was the following, "Oh, boy." He opened the door to his office and scurried out in a quickened pace, "Oh, boy. Oh, boy." He then walked down a mighty hallway as he made towards a stairway, "Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy."

"OH, boy is right, Mayor.", came another voice as a woman in her twenties or thirties, with a killer figure, long flowing red hair, and dressed in a red mini-shirt business suit. She ran along side the Mayor as she gave the basic situation, "The Town is being halfway destroyed by three giant firefly-like creatures with incredibly freakish powers." She then turned to the mayor, with her face hidden by a handheld computer that she carried around with her, "What action do you propose we take?"

All she got from him was the same reply, "Oh, boy."

As they made their way towards outside, to where the Mayor was going, a group of workers and lawyers followed them. They were getting into a huge discussion about the damages that the strange lights were doing, but the woman merely said, "Don't worry, Gentlemen. The Mayor will get things under control."

"Oh, boy.", was all the Mayor said as they made their way to wherever the Mayor was going. The lady replied, "You tell them, Mayor. The City of Townsville will not tolerate anymore of this mayhem." It was then that the lady looked at the Mayor, and realized that he was completely oblivious to the whole situation as she stated, "Mayor? Where are you going? We're in the middle of a pickle here."

The Mayor stopped as he stated, "Exactly." And where he had stopped was at a pickle cart. He then smiled, "Hello…the usual today, Cucor."

But instead of a human vendor, the same robot that the girls had been chasing popped up. This surprised the Mayor as he stated, "You're not Cucor." The robot nodded and answered, "_Called in sick. So may I help you?_" The Mayor, believing the lie, simply answered, "One juicy pickle please."

The Robot nodded, "_Mmhmm, and then?_"

The Mayor just stood there and stared at the robot confused as he answered, "No, that's it. I'm good."

"_And then?_"

The Mayor just chuckled awkwardly at this, as he smiled confused, "And then…and then you can grab me a big juicy pickle, because I'm raring' to eat."

The robot just looked up at the Mayor, and spoke in a tone sounding like it was taunting him, "_Aaand theeeeeeeeen?_"

The Mayor just shook his head as he stated, "Hey! I refuse to play your Pickle Cart mind games!"

"_And then_?"

NO! No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

"No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

"No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

"No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

"No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

"No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

The Mayor was getting fed up as his co-workers and Deputy Mayor looked worried about this whole scene, "NO! No 'And then'!"

"_And then?_"

The Mayor was just getting more and more annoyed by this, "You're really starting to stink on Ice!"

Then the 'lunch attendant' robot gave the Mayor a nasty sneer, "_And theeen?_"

"And then…", The Mayor said, chuckling as he halfway yelled, "…I'm gonna get my bodyguards, and have you thrown into a trash compactor, if you don't give me my pickle and/or IF YOU SAY "AND THEN" AGAIN!" And for a moment, all was silent as the robot responded. It reached in to the cart and pulled out the biggest and juiciest pickle ever and gave it to the Mayor. "OH, boy!", The Mayor shouted and smirked as he took the pickle.

But then the robot then shouted, "_ANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHENANDTHEN_….!", and the sound echoed across from the City Hall to far out of the Town. The Mayor and group members all stared in confusion at this. But their confusion became fear as they heard what appeared to be the sound barrier breaking. They all turned and saw, what appeared to be, the three mutant firefly-like creatures heading right towards the pickle cart.

The Mayor could only utter a small, "Eep."

But the robot only said in a quiet and whimpering tone, "_And then?_"

KABOOOOM!

A huge impact explosion was sound as the Mayor and his employees were flat on their backs. The pickle cart was completely destroyed as a huge smoking hole was shown to where it was, going through the City Hall from its front, and ended in the rear. The dust settled as Blossom and Buttercup were groaning back up after their crash landing. When they had heard the echo of that annoying robot, the three sisters had charged right through. The two sisters looked around and saw Bubbles, viciously punching the robot into rubble, shouting, "TAKE THIS! AND THAT! AND THIS! AND THAT! AND THIS AND THAT!"

She continued to punch it furiously and pretty quickly as it became nothing but scrape. Both Blossom and Buttercup were backing away from this, slightly scared of their cute sister's change of personality. After she had finished punching the remains of the robot into the ground, Bubbles stood up and shouted with her fists in the air, "AAAAAAAAAAHHH! I AM BUBBLES! DESTORYER OF EVIL!"

Blossom and Buttercup walked over to her, and Blossom calmly, but still freaked out, stated, "Sheesh. Take it easy, Bubbles; it's just a robot."

Just then, Davis, a little worse for wear, pulled over on the bike, and ran over to the girls. He was nearly out of breath, as he asked, "Hey…are you…three…alright?"

The girls looked at each other, and smiled in unison, "Yeah, we're okay."

He smiled, "Good…", but then shouted, "BECAUSE YOU GIRLS DESTROYED HALF THE CITY, AND HALF OF TOWNSVILLE CITY HALL!"

But before the girls could react to that or even try to apologize, they heard police sirens. Blossom felt that staying there long with the cops would have been a bad idea, but Davis beat her to it as he stated, "Okay the last thing we need are the cops finding out about you girls." Blossom nodded, "Yeah, come on girls." And with that, said, she scooped Davis in her arms, and they, Bubbles, and Buttercup, shot into the sky, just as the police had arrived.

They flew into the sky, and headed towards their home, but not before Blossom got a good look at the city. It was in ruins, nearly a flaming debris…all because of their little chase. All Blossom could do was look down at the city, and look down with a sad expression, 'What have we done?'

* * *

**Next Chapter: Dark Designs**


	5. Testing Grounds

**Powerpuff Girls Z!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Testing Grounds

* * *

****Utonium Household

* * *

**

Professor Utonium had come home from the college, to where he usually worked at. He was now sitting down in his famous recliner within the living room, smoking a pipe, and reading the daily newspaper. He would later on pick up the kids and ask the girls how their day had been. He could only hope that their day was well enjoyed and that Davis was giving them some support.

However, that all went away and down the drain as soon as he heard the door open and saw Davis and the girls walk in, with the girls looking a little shameful at something. He saw Davis, looking pretty grim and ticked off, as the young boy stormed his way towards the stairs, muttering, "I knew it was a mistake to let those girls go to school just a little too early…", and as soon as he heard the door slam, he knew his son was in his room, sulking.

But all that was turned away as soon as Bubbles started crying, "BWAAAAAAAAAHHH! Now Davis hates us!", and then she collapsed on her knees, and covered her face with her hands, not wanting anyone else to see her sob.

Buttercup just huffed as she walked over to the couch and crashed on it, "Like I care if he hates us or not! You know, I'm actually glad that dork doesn't like us!", she then got comfortable as she smirked, "Saves me a lot of time to beat him away."

Blossom couldn't believe at what her sister had just said. She walked behind her and slapped the side of Buttercup's head, as she scolded her, "I think he has about enough right to be angry at us after what happened!"

Buttercup poked fun at her sister as she swooned, "Oooh, I didn't know you and Davis were that close." Buttercup didn't really know what that meant, but she heard around the school from other girls. She heard that stuff usually got embarrassed when they talked about a boy and girl getting close.

Blossom, who didn't really understand why at the time, was blushing as she stuttered, "Wh-wha-what? What are you talking about? Don't try and change the subject!"

The Professor looked at them all puzzled as he asked them all, "What happened, girls?"

The girls looked a little worried about it, and Buttercup was silently cursing Blossom about her big trap. It was then that Blossom explained the whole situation to him. The Professor sat down and put his pipe away as Blossom explained everything: the mysterious and annoying robot, the chase all around town…and the destruction it brought as they ran around town to beat the tar out of a robot that wouldn't stop provoking them. It wasn't every day that you hear that the three perfect girls you created unknowingly destroyed half of Townsville.

Despite all the bad news on it, the Professor took it pretty well. It was after Blossom had finished, that the Professor had a stern look on his face as he got up and announced, "Girls! I think my son was right."

The girls looked at him confused as they asked in unison, "Right about what?"

"That we really need to study your powers in better chance of understanding them…", he stated as he picked up his pipe, "…and better control them to avoid such incidences, such as the one that happened today."

The girls were a little stunned to hear that; they didn't know that they weren't in control, at least not in complete control of their powers. And Buttercup was going to prove that as she sat up from this as she protested, "Professor! We don't need some lame training program or testing!...", she then raised her fist in protest, "I mean, we're in complete control!", and then brought it down hard on the coffee table in front of her, breaking it in half.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at this scene and shook their heads in shame at their sister's temper problem. Buttercup looked at the table in shock, and innocently looked up to the Professor. And quickly as she could, she nervously chuckled as she twiddled her hands and fingers, "Aheheheheheheh. Oops?"

The Professor crossed his arms and looked down at Buttercup. And just when Buttercup thought she was going to get scolded at, it was even worse as he asked, "In complete control, eh?"

He shook his head as he did what Buttercup and the girls feared the most out of parents. Actually, it's what most kids these days feared from their parents; the most powerful weapon they have against children: a lecture. He went on and on about the importance of controlling and mastering their powers was now more than ever an essential part of them actually blending in to society. He even stated that he should have listened to Davis in the first place, but after he saw their excited faces, he just had to let them go. The girls, despite almost being bored to death, were taking this lecture to heart as the Professor went on for about an hour. However, Blossom had made a personal mental note: she would have to apologize to Davis, for both her and her sisters' mistake out there.

* * *

**Later On**

The Professor and the girls were now in a section of the lab that was designed to be used as a training room. The place was big enough to be the size of a football stadium or more so. It had several different sectors in it, and each of them was designed for any form of physical training or testing. Basically, the whole area was like one part gymnasium, and one part obstacle course.

The girls were now standing in the center of the room, along with the Professor as he was sitting at the controls. The girls were now dressed in skin tight black training uniforms with a few lines tracing on them; on their knees, elbows, wrists, ankles, waist, and neck area. They were moving and stretching around a bit, just to try and loosen up the suits a little in order to freely move around. The Professor stated that they were Stato-Suits; they were designed and built by Nano-bot Technology and would scan the body for any unusual occurrences.

The Professor flipped a switch on the console, which looked like he was sitting in a circular doughnut shaped computer. Just then, the console he was sitting around was then shielded by a glass dome as it lifted off the ground by a hydraulic totem pole. This way not only was the Professor protected by whatever the girls threw out, but he would have a better view from above. He then spoke out to the girls via speaker phone, "Okay, girls. The first test starts in the weight training room."

The girls turned and saw a room with a few electronic weights that could be adjusted by the push of a button. The girls flew over there as Blossom gave the Professor the 'thumbs up', "Okay, Professor…we're ready."

The Professor spoke up again, "Okay, Girls. Just step on the three bulls-eyes near you." The girls turned and saw three black and yellow bulls-eyes around eight feet wide painted on there. They walked towards them and stood in the center of each bulls-eye, as Bubbles cheerfully replied, "Okaaaaay! We're ready, Professor!"

The Professor began typing in a few commands as he explained to the girls, "Okay, girls. This course will determine on your strength levels." Then suddenly, before the girls were ready, three huge circle-like weights the size of a garbage truck, landed right on them. Luckily the girls caught them with ease and held them above their heads. Buttercup just grunted, "This is a weight training test? Puleeze! I could do this sort of thing with my pinky…" but before she could finish, a few more weights dropped on to them, causing them to seriously put their strength into it. A few minutes later, the stacks had reached to fifty weights going up on each of them. The girls' faces were sweating with much effort; Blossom was doing her best to keep the weight up, Bubbles was weakly groaning, and Buttercup was gritting her teeth and groaning out loud.

Then as another fifty stack had been thrown on top, the girls were reaching a limit. They were buckling at the knees as Blossom was on one knee, trying to keep her strength up, as were her sisters. Although it seemed that Buttercup had more strength in her as she was still standing up on her legs. It was then that Bubbles started to whine, "I…can't…hold it…much longer!" Blossom groaned in agreement, "I can't take it anymore either!" Buttercup groaned, as she started to feel the strain on her as well, "I…can…still…AUGH! I CANT TAKE IT!"

And with that, the girls threw their weights high in the air and out of the training area. The weights crashed somewhere in the lab, but that wasn't the main thing at the point. The girls were sitting down, Seiza style, nearly exhausted as each of them panted. The Professor was smiling in amazement as he stated to the girls, "Great work, girls! That was just amazing!"

Blossom, who felt that they didn't do much accomplishment in this, lowered her head in shame, "No it wasn't, Professor. All we did was lift a mere fifty."

Bubbles nodded in agreement with her sister, "She's right, Professor. I don't think fifty's a pretty big number."

Buttercup, on the other hand, simply sat up as she cracked her neck, "Ah come on, a good fifty's a pretty good warm up. next time, I'm gonna lift a hundred."

The Professor chuckled as he asked the girls, "Um, girls? Do you even know how much you lifted?" This caught the girls by surprise; showing that they didn't really know how much they had lifted. The Professor typed in a few commands and saw the results, and stated in his cheerful demeanor, "Fifty Thousand tons. Well, approximately…"

The girls were a little stunned on how much they had lifted, but Bubbles not understanding what that meant, felt saddened as she cried, "Fifty Thousand tons? That's horrible! BWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Professor shook his head as he explained, "No, Bubbles. That's the approximate weight of two Titanic sea ships."

The girls were even more stunned by this; though they didn't really know what a Titanic was. However, they all moved on to the next test, which was another test of their physical strength. The girls stood in line on front of a machine with a pad in front, and a counter attached to it. The Professor explained to them that what they were standing in front was a Punch Measurer. What its function basically was that whenever the girls punched the machine, it would measure the exact power fluctuation they had to it.

The Professor got out a pad and pen as he smiled, "Okay, Blossom, you're up. And remember, don't hold back." Blossom stepped up to it, got into a punch ready position, and gave it a fast and powerful right driver. The machine's counter began to spin with numbers as it finally stopped at the number: 719. The Professor was amazed by this as he wrote it down on the pad.

It was then Bubbles' turn as she gingerly walked up. She then brought out her right fist, and gently tapped it, only getting a 50 on the counter. She then shyly pointed, "Is that good, Professor?"

Buttercup on the other hand, shouted, "You dope! You've got to punch it harder than that!" She then growled as she pushed Bubbles out of the way, and pulled her fist back, "Like this!", and then threw a tremendous punch at the machine. A punch so powerful, it completely sent the machine flying across the room, and shattered into a million pieces. Everyone saw this with a little amazement at this, and the Professor as well.

He immediately marked that down as he said, "I think that's a 100,000."

* * *

**Later

* * *

**

Buttercup was sitting on a physical examination table, now wearing a patient's gown. She really didn't like this whole setup, seeing as how her back was exposed and that she was feeling a draft. It was even more embarrassing as Blossom was walking in, now fully dressed back in what she was wearing at school, and the Professor followed her with some equipment. The Professor wheeled in front of Buttercup a strange X-Ray device as he set the dials up for use.

Then Buttercup asked, just out of curiosity as to what was happening, "So now what? I mean, what are you guys testing now?"

After the Professor was done setting it up, he explained to her, "Well, Buttercup, if we're going to identify the full extent of what the effects of the Chemical X permanent Mutation, we need to isolate the recombinant DNA. That way, we can activate positional Genomes."

Buttercup looked at the Professor like a brain dead monkey, not understanding what he just said. She then shook her head to clear her up, as she asked, "Like I asked, what are you testing now?"

Blossom shook her head, and being the smart one of the three sisters, she translated, "What the Professor said was that we need to do a physical in order to see what's different about us from ordinary people."

Buttercup finally understood as she sarcastically stated, "Oh, well why didn't you say so?" But it was then that she asked out of frustration, "Hey, wait a minute! How am I the lab rat? Why couldn't it be Blossom or Bubbles?"

Blossom simply answered while the Professor got everything ready, "Simple, Buttercup. The Professor needs a lab assistant, and considering I have a better understanding of science, I was picked." She also explained that Bubbles was getting ready for the next test even as they spoke.

Then Buttercup asked, "What about Davis? Isn't he basically the Professor's assistant?"

It was then that Blossom looked a little dismayed as she replied, "He's still upset about what happened today. I guess we really did a number on what we did to Townsville. He hasn't even left his room at all when we got back."

Buttercup just snorted as she looked at her sister's saddened expression. How could she act like this over one person's opinion, especially when that person was a boy? This is why she didn't like boys in some way; they always caused girls to feel bad about themselves when something went wrong. She was now starting to worry if Blossom was becoming attached to Davis in some way. She thought to herself, self-scheming on something, 'No matter what, I've gotta find a way to pull those two apart. This is becoming too painful for my sister.'

It was then that the Professor spoke up, "This is amazing, Blossom, come and take a look at this."

Blossom walked over to the viewing console as she looked at the screen to where Professor Utonium was looking at. What they saw was a complete X-ray of Buttercup's body, but saw something strange within the muscle, organ, bone, and skin DNA structure. There appear to have been green glowing curved lines that wound around everything inside her, almost as if it was a second circulatory system. It was then that Blossom asked, "Professor, what is that?"

Professor Utonium scratched his chin in thought, and then theorized it out loud, "Well, now I'm only making a hunch here, but I believe that this is what the Japanese call the Chakra system. Basically it's a circulatory system that circulates energies around and within the body. I think that the Chemical X must have rewritten your DNA to include a circulatory system that would create and channel energies within your body at will. That would explain on how you girls can create an aura of plasma energy all over your bodies without getting hurt."

Blossom thought about that and smirked, "Really? You know that sounds pretty cool."

"Well that's all fine and dandy now…", Buttercup said as she rubbed her arms, and then shouted, "…NOW CAN I PLEASE GET DRESSED HERE? I'M FEELING A COLD DRAFT HERE!"

* * *

**Next Test

* * *

**

Bubbles was in some sort of rectangular chamber twice as big as an outhouse and with several cables attached to it. She was still in her Stato-Suit minus the shoes, and stood there, concentrating at her hand. It took her a little while on concentration, but then it finally came. Her hand was glowing light pink in strange energy flames, followed by the rest of her body, as her eyes glowed a sky blue. She shouted in joy so someone could hear her, "Okay, I'm up and ready now!"

Professor Utonium, accompanied by Blossom and a fully dressed Buttercup, as they were behind a bomb sheltered control console. The Professor was now looking at a vid screen that showed Bubbles' vitals and status. And what he saw was purely amazing as he smiled, "Astounding, simply astounding. Girls, you need to see this."

Blossom and Buttercup walked over and saw on the screen. Like they saw in Buttercup, Bubbles had the same 'Chakra' system, but this time, it was glowing with energy traveling through them. Blossom asked, "Professor, what is that?"

The Professor answered, "Her energy system is charging up on its own, surrounding her in a sort of Plasma energy aura." He then smirked to the girls, "But don't worry; her vitals are in completely normalcy." He then turned on the microphone and said to Bubbles, "Okay, Bubbles, you can stop now. I think we've got all the data so far."

Bubbles was about to stop, but then a thought struck her head. She remembered how Buttercup acted when she didn't give the punch enough force. She shook her head as she shouted out through the door, "I can make it bigger, Professor!" And then she concentrated even harder, causing the Plasma Aura around her to get even stronger and brighter. It was getting so powerful and brighter, that the metal outhouse was beginning to melt and sizzle.

The girls and Professor Utonium saw this as the Professor saw the vitals, "Gadzooks! She's reaching 2,000 Kelvin."

Buttercup didn't get what that meant, but Blossom understood as she ran towards the metal Port-a-Potty. The huge structure was already melting as Bubbles' plasma aura was growing stronger and stronger. Blossom wondered if she even knew that she was reaching critical mass. She had to do something, before Bubbles turned the whole place into a huge fondue platter. Then suddenly, without even realizing on what she was doing, Blossom took a huge deep breath, and blew a huge gust of icy air at the Metal Outhouse, freezing it completely.

Despite the fact that Buttercup and the Professor were amazed by this, all three down there heard someone coughing. There they saw Bubbles, her Stato-Suit nearly burnt but still clinging to her, and covered in frost. She coughed a little as she walked near Blossom and complained, "Blossom! I was just trying to give it all I've got."

In a calming manner, the Professor walked up to Bubbles and gave her a towel, stating, "Bubbles, you were up to 4,000 Kelvin."

Buttercup, who really didn't understand that at all, just smirked as she gave her sister a thumbs up, "Wow! Bubbles, that was sweet!"

Blossom shook her head as she stated, "No, Buttercup. That's the temperature of the sun."

Then Professor Utonium stated in his scientific voice, "If you go that hot in the Earth's atmosphere, not only could you kill yourself, but also kill all life on the planet."

The girls looked at the Professor, realizing the seriousness of the situation. And then as if they silently confirmed it, they gave him a double thumbs up as the three girls nervously smiled, "Got it, Professor. Plasma Aura up to Super Nova: Bad."

Though the Professor scratched his chin for a moment as he thought out loud, "Although…I'm pretty certain that the Aura is only standard form. In time, I think you girls could master it to be used and shaped into any number of ways." He then smiled to the girls, "But that's enough testing for the day, why don't we all go upstairs and get something to eat. I'm starving."

The girls smiled at this as Bubbles and Buttercup ran out of the lab and up the stairwell at super speed. However, as the Professor was about to leave, he noticed Blossom, a little depressed. Even though he had noticed the amazing power that Blossom had unleashed to stop Bubbles, she didn't seem that excited. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Blossom? Is something wrong?"

Blossom turned to the Professor as she sadly shook her head as she answered, "It's nothing too important, Professor. Nothing you should worry about."

Professor Utonium replied, "It must seem pretty important if you look a little distressed by something."

Blossom rubbed her right shoulder as she looked away for a moment. She thought about it, and then decided to get it off her chest. She turned to the Professor and stated, "It's jus that Davis was pretty upset about us flaunting our powers like that in public." She then twiddled with her hair as she remarked, "I mean, he seemed pretty upset, like this had happened before."

The Professor sighed as he led Blossom to a chair as he was getting ready to explain that. As soon as she was seated, the Professor began to explain, "Well, I think that would have to stem back at the first incident that one of our experiments nearly destroyed Townsville. Well more likely Townsville's chief Technological corporations, CBC. Cyber-Biotics Corporations; that was where I used to work before I worked at the college."

He then sat down next to Blossom as he explained, "You see, Blossom, in one of the labs I worked in, I sort of befriended one of the test subjects there. A cute little white lab rat we all nicknamed Pinky Joe Brainytail. You see, the poor little guy was always running mazes for those site majors.", he growled under his breath as he snarled, "Oh, how I hated them."

Blossom raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Professor…what does the story have to do with our situation?"

The Professor cleared his throat as he regained his father like voice and went on, "Well, it occurred to me that Pinky Joe was just so helpless and small. So after a few breaks and weekends all to myself, I constructed a thirty foot cybertronic battle suit, built for extreme combat…"

Blossom looked at him with big bug-eyes as she nearly shouted in disbelief, "For the rat?"

The Professor smiled as he headed for the exit, "No more mazes for that little guy." But then he stopped as he turned around to face Blossom with a look of regret, "Though in retrospect, giving the suit a working plasma blaster and two shoulder mounted missile launchers probably went too far…he blew up the whole Robotics Wing…and then rampaged across Townsville." He then chuckled as he replied, "Luckily, I only installed a car battery as the main power source, so with all that advanced technology drained it pretty quickly. Though when the Townsville City Hall had learned that I built the suit, CBC had me fired and revoked my license to work at any top secret company. And as a final warning, if I created any kind of super-powered being again, they'd sue the pants off of me."

He then shrugged at Blossom as he stated, "I guess that's why Davis has been acting a little too high strung ever since he saw you girls use your powers." He then walked towards the exit, with a slightly freaked out Blossom behind him.

She thought as they were walking up the stairs, 'Okay….so I guess the whole 'Creating a Monster' thing just happens in this family.' She then thought pretty hard; her thoughts turning to Davis now, 'I guess I can understand as to why he thinks what we did was pretty upsetting. We practically repeated history on them.' She then had a look of resolve on her face as she balled her fists in determination, 'Okay, now I know what I have to do now. I just have to get back on Davis' good fortune side again.'

* * *

**Later on**

**After Dinner**

Blossom had walked upstairs and in her hands at the moment, was a bowl of soup that Bubbles had made. She was making her way to Davis' room, considering he hadn't come downstairs for dinner. In fact, he had stayed up in his room the whole day and didn't come down to the lab, even when his dad called him down. He didn't even show up for dinner and that wasn't a really good sign. Bubbles had made the soup to give for Davis, so Blossom had volunteered to give it to him.

She had made it to his door and gingerly knocked on it. There was no reply, so she did it again, "Davis? It's me, Blossom. I…I brought you some soup." She still didn't get a reply, so she decided to try and at least open the door. To her surprise, when she turned the knob, the door wasn't locked and she came in. It was when she came into the room; she got a pretty good look at it. There were some posters of scientists and the Periodic Tables around the walls and ceilings. His dresser was neat, but on top were a few rewards that were from the Science Fair, all gold and read first place. But there were no pictures of any friends anywhere, just one of him as a young boy and his father, and some woman the girls never saw before.

But now she saw where Davis was; he was fast asleep at his desk, working at a high tech computer. She smiled at this scene; for some reason, to her he seemed so peaceful and innocent when he was asleep. She walked over to him, set the soup down, and gingerly shook him. This caused him to wake up as he looked at Blossom, and then at the clock, "Criminy, was I asleep for that long?"

Blossom shook her head, but then she soured her face as she looked at him, "Davis, I want to apologize, for both me and my sisters' actions today."

This time, Davis raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you look so depressed?"

She then went from sour and sad, to mad and vicious, "Well, why shouldn't I? It's because of what happened, we nearly started another Pinky Incident."

Davis looked a little stunned, and asked, "So I'm guessing Dad told you about that incident, eh?"

She shook her head, "Loud and clear.", she then rubbed her elbow as she spoke up again, this time a little calmed down, "Look I know what you're thinking. But we're not lab rats; sure we were made in a lab, but…"

Davis shook his head, now understanding why Blossom seemed a little upset. It was the way that he acted after they had gotten home again, that he shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it, Blossom. I'm over that."

But Blossom stated, "No, you're not. The only reason you got upset about what happened today is because it was almost the same thing that happened." She took a chair and sat next to him as she stated, "Look, I can tell when someone's lying to us, and I know that some of the things you said to us during our dinner that you weren't sure of us." And then by Davis' surprise, she took his hand and placed it on her chest.

Davis started to stutter as he asked, "Wh-What are you…?"

Blossom then looked to Davis as she said, "You might think we're just something that was grown out of a test tube, Davis. But my heart beat's as real as anything else, and that includes my sisters as well." She then sadly looked at him, eye to eye, and said, "I know you don't think we're normal humans, because we have super powers.", she then smiled as she spoke up again, "But that doesn't make us any less human than you or your father. So please, please trust us to know we didn't mean any harm out there."

Davis just looked at Blossom stunned for a while. During the first few days that they were born, Davis only saw them as lab experiments. But when he saw the look Blossom gave him, and the emotion in her voice, he was starting to doubt that. Now instead of seeing some super powered freak of science, he now just saw a thirteen-year-old redheaded girl, just wanting for him to understand her.

He sighed as he took his hand into Blossom's, and then smiled at the redhead, "Okay, Blossom…I trust you and the girls."

Blossom and Davis just sat there, just smiling at each other and enjoying the understanding of each other. That is until someone busted into the room, shouting, "AHA! I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING IN HERE!" the two looked at Davis' door, and saw Buttercup, pretty peeved off, and saw Bubbles and the Professor, just trying to see what Buttercup was doing.

Both Davis and Blossom looked at her like she had lost her mind on something, and asked in unison, "What did you think we were doing?"

Buttercup, unable to find anything wrong, shouted and stuttered, "Well...you guys...you guys were talking!"

Everyone just groaned at this scene, and just thought it would be one of those days. Tomorrow would probably bring the same thing. But little did anyone know, that tomorrow would bring about events that would change everything.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Dark Designs**


	6. Dark Designs

**Powerpuff Girls Z!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dark Designs

* * *

**

**The Very Next Morning**

The Townsville newsstand was empty that morning, all except for the newsy that was asleep at his station. A paper truck passed on over and threw the daily Towns Journal at the newsstand. The title read on the front of it: MYSTERIOUS FREAKY FIREFLIES DESTROY HALF OF TOWNSVILLE. Unknown to the still sleeping newsy, one of the papers were snatched from the pile, as the perpetrator ran into the shadows of the alleyway.

The figure opened the paper to read to himself on the events that had happened yesterday. He read that three mysterious fireflies zoomed all over the city of Townsville for no apparent reason. It stated that while they were running around, they left a trail of destruction with bizarre powers, and that finally ended with a crash in the Townsville City Hall. The figure in the shadows chuckled in a deep, bad Japanese accent. He cackled, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The plan is working perfectly, as I had planned it would. For I knew that those three little freaks would be provoked so easily, as they are girls and without doubt become infuriated."

He cackled loudly as he could; knowing full well, that his plan would soon come into fruition.

* * *

**Utonium Household**

Everything seemed to be going pretty normal, even though some things were still a little out of the ordinary for the Utoniums. For Davis and the girls, school had been cancelled for a whole week until the Football Stadium could be repaired from the strange explosions. Luckily, from what they heard on the news, nothing could be pinned or traced back to the girls, or the Utoniums. So far they were okay, and hopefully that would stay that way.

During the school week off, the Professor and Davis had the girls go through a number of tests and training programs. The tests and training really came in handy for helping the girls to learn, control, and understand their powers pretty easily. However, it was during the tests that Professor Utonium and Davis had discovered something pretty interesting with the girls. The girls seemed to display their own unique abilities that differed from the others.

Blossom seemed to possess an Ice Breath ability, that none of the other girls seem to duplicate. With it, she could flash freeze anything she blew at, or create zero degree temperatures that could create a winter like environment. Davis had complimented on her that if she learned to focus on it a little further, in time; she could shoot her ice abilities anywhere on her body. In this result, kind of creating a full body suit of armor made entirely of ice.

Bubbles possessed an ability that was a little unusual for the other girls. She could actually speak every known language on the planet, including Spanish. She demonstrated that when she asked the Professor if she could make lunch for everyone, which no one had any clue as to what she was saying. They also had discovered that she also had the ability to talk to animals. This was discovered when she was in the backyard, having a discussion, which lasted for about three hours straight, with a squirrel. They weren't really sure on how that power was going to come in handy in any situation.

Buttercup, well she had the most unusual power of the girls. Not only was she proven to be the strongest girl in the group, but was discovered that she could somehow, momentarily, change her body's density, making her rock hard. She couldn't physically change her body's physical makeup, but somehow she was able to. This allowed her to make herself weigh more than a building, and that would prove dangerous to the wrong people.

But now, everyone was doing a little rest and relaxation as they were in the living room. The Professor was doing what he usually did when he needed to relax; sit in his lounge chair, reading a newspaper and smoking his pipe. Blossom was sitting on the couch, and studying not only Chinese, but also checking out a Doushinji comic called Chobits. Davis was with her, but only with helping her with the Chinese. The two seemed to actually be getting along pretty good; they were as close as friends who knew each other for a long time.

Bubbles was sitting down on the floor with a sketchpad, drawing everyone in the room. She had developed not only a taste for cooking, but also for a taste for the arts, namely painting and drawing. She was constantly making a picture or two, and was becoming really good at it. She had over a pile of drawings finished as she started another, this time a picture of Davis and Blossom together. She always had a look of delight on her face when she saw her sister and Davis together.

Buttercup, on the other hand, was sitting on a footstool. She was lifting dumbbells that weighed around 130 lbs. and was sweating up a storm. She looked back at Davis and Blossom, and snarled at the scene. She loved her sister, but the fact that she was hanging around Davis, a boy she added, only served to make her stomach sick. She grumbled to herself every time she made a curl with her arm, "Stupid Blossom…what does she see in boys?...I don't trust that Davis guy…if there's one thing…that all guys, aside from the Professor, have…is that…"

But before she could give a wild accusation, someone on the door was knocking on it. The Professor looked at the door in ponder as he got up from his chair. He then put down his pipe as he reassured the kids, "Don't worry, Kids. I'll get it." He then opened the door, musing himself, "It's probably the Mail Man; probably that package came in…." but then he paled as he saw what was outside.

The entire citizens of Townsville were shouting at the Professor as if he had done something to anger them all. The police were holding their batons at the ready, but kept giving the dirty look at the professor, like they were gonna beat him up anyway. Even the Mayor was present, as he was jumping up and down, pointing at the Professor and shouting angrily, "THAT'S HIM, BOYS! HE'S IN CAHOOTS WITH THE EVIL PICKLE-CART KILLING MUTANT FIREFLIES! GET HIM! CUFF HIM! GRAB HIM; HE'S THE ONE! HE'S HIDING THE PICKLE CART KILLERS! CUCUMBER CRUSHERS, VINEGAR VARLETS, DILL-DESTROYERS! WHY THAT'S JUST NOT KOSHER!"

Miss Bellum walked over and lightly patted the Mayor's head, "Calm down, Mayor. Behave yourself." She then turned her attention to the Professor as she asked, "Excuse me, but are you Professor Utonium?"

The Professor meekly nodded, "Uh, yes. Yes, I am. May I ask what's going on here?" While this was going on, the four teens were walking out to see what all the commotion was about. Buttercup looked like she was gonna beat them all up for scolding the Professor. Bubbles looked a little terrified on what would happen, but Blossom and Davis looked a little concerned about what was going on.

The Mayor shouted hysterically, "I TOLD YOU THAT IF ANOTHER PINKY INCIDENT HAPPENED AGAIN, I'D SUE THE PANTS OFF OF YA!"

Miss Bellum ignored the Mayor's outburst and pulled out a piece of paper as she stated, "I'm Miss Bellum, Sarah Bellum. The Chief Deputy Assistant of Townsville City Hall office, and I'm here on behalf of the City of Townsville as well as a few of Townsville's Cit Hall judicial members. Through the authorization of the Mayor's jurisdiction, and on behalf of the Townsville public association and destination compilation…I regret to inform you…", and then she whipped out a document, signed by the Mayor as she went on, "…of a petition for legislation of an injunction against the continuation of your proliferations."

The Professor paled at this, as did Davis, as they knew what this meant. The girls didn't know what that meant, but Buttercup, being the only one not understanding the 'gibberish' that she just heard, shouted, "What the heck are you talking about?"

Miss Bellum, not at all taken back by that sudden outburst, cleared her throat as she explained, "Basically, the people of Townsville are tired of all the crime and destruction that goes unpunished.", she then looked to Professor Utonium and finally answered, "And now that they found some trace of activity back to you, Professor Utonium…they want to make you their scapegoat, and sue the pants off of you."

"YEAH! PICKLE-CART KILLER!", the Mayor shouted.

It was then that during the shouting and the finger pointing at the Professor and Davis, that one girl couldn't take it anymore. Blossom, at the top of her lungs, shouted out, "Everybody…SHHHHUUUUUUT-UUUUUUUP!" Everyone stopped yelling and accusing, and the Mayor stopped gnawing at the Professor's leg…literally…long enough to look at the out-crying redhead. After she had taken a breath, she looked at everyone as she put her hands on her hips, and asked, "Does anyone have any proof that the evidence traces back to the Professor?" She looked at Miss Bellum and asked, "And what right to you have to pin the blame on the Professor for this?"

Miss Bellum simply cleared her throat as she stated, "Because rumor has it that the Professor's son, one Davis Albert Utonium, was spotted there, yelling something out."

Blossom gulped at that as she turned to Davis, who slapped himself on the forehead on this. But then Blossom shook her head and regained her resolve, "So that was just a rumor, so what? Is there any proof at all that the Professor made strange mutant creatures? Do you have any real leads besides a simple rumor?"

As the Mayor was about to shout out an answer, he finally slumped over in defeat, as did the citizens as they seemed to be ashamed of themselves. And then the Mayor shyly remarked, "Well, uh…um, well…not really…", but then he shouted, "…but COME ON, ARE WE GONNA LET THIS GO UNPUNISHED?" The citizens shouted once again as they were reminded of why they were here…or they were just agreeing with the Mayor.

Miss Bellum just sighed of annoyance as she simply stated, "I'm sorry, Professor Utonium, but the people have the right to a declaration of their intentions, and you need to come downtown to answer some questions." She then turned to two buff police officers, with sunglasses covering their glaring eyes, "Officers, you can take him in now." The officers cracked their knuckles as they made their way to the Professor, but then suddenly stopped as someone jumped in front of Professor Utonium.

Buttercup stood between the Professor and the cops, who weren't looking pretty happy about this. The first officer stepped forward and placed a hand on Buttercup's shoulder as he stated, "Scram, little lady. This isn't a…", but before he could finish, he yelled out in pain as Buttercup grabbed his hand, nearly crushed it, and gave him a powerful kick that sent him flying back a few inches. The second officer ran towards her with his club at the ready, but as he swung at her, Buttercup narrowly dodge him, caught his arm, and then kneed him three times until he was hunched over and fell to the ground.

Buttercup took a deep breath and exhaled herself as she cracked her neck and stated, "That's how a mouse takes down a giant." Blossom and Bubbles looked shocked at their sister; they only knew this would make things worse. Davis groaned as he rubbed his temples at this bad scene. The Professor looked dumbfounded at this, but someone was shouting out for this to continue.

It was none other than the Mayor, who simply cried out in joy, "WHOOHOO! Yeah, take 'em down! Give 'em the chair!"

Miss Bellum sighed as she reminded the Mayor why they were there, "Mayor, we're here to bring Professor Utonium for questioning. Not to watch a girl turn this neighborhood into a Wrestling Federation."

The Mayor stopped what he was doing as he simply returned to normal, "Huh? Oh yeah."

The cops finally got back up, even more determined now not only to take the Professor in, but if they had to, beat down the girl if she got in their way. They walked towards the Professor, but then Buttercup jumped in front of them. She got into a Kung Fu battle stance as she taunted them, "Go ahead, Blue boys…make a move. Please."

But before anything could happen or Buttercup made anything happen, she was held back by her sisters. Blossom and Bubbles ran to their sister and held her back by the arms. She tried to wrench herself free of their grips as best as she could, while shouting that she had to protect the Professor. Bubbles cried out for her sister, "Karin, please stop it! Fighting never solved anything!"

Blossom helped out Bubbles by agreeing with her, "She's right, Karin! This is only going to make things worse! You can't let your emotions get the better of you on this!"

Buttercup looked at them, listening to their every word, but she tried to come up with a quick back on it. However, she couldn't as she screamed out in frustration at this. Finally, she slumped her head in defeat as she relaxed herself, and mumbled, "You're right."

With that said, the Professor walked up to them and warmly hugged the girls, "Don't worry, girls. I promise, nothing is going to tear this family apart." He then broke the hug as he turned to face the Mayor and Miss Bellum, "Okay, I'll go downtown willingly, just don't hurt the children, please."

Miss Bellum nodded, and the two officers escorted him off, but not before he turned around and looked to Davis, "Son, you're the man of the house. Take care of the girls for me."

Davis was a little distraught by all that was going on, but understood what needed to be done. He nodded as he replied, "Yeah, Dad. I promise, nothing bad's gonna happen while you're gone." The girls walked up to Davis as the four teens saw the Professor being taken away by the police and into a police car, as it drove over to the city. After that, the citizens walked away, along with the Mayor and Miss Bellum, as they left to go to the police station to hear out the Professor's answers.

The four teens looked at each other, not sure of what to do. Although Buttercup knew what she wanted to do; she just couldn't seeing as how it would only make things worse for them. She huffed as she walked right inside the house, shouting, "This isn't right! Just because we destroyed half the town by mistake, doesn't mean the Professor should take all the blame!"

As soon as Buttercup was in the house and out of sight, Bubbles just couldn't hold it in any longer. She buckled to her knees as she cried out loud and brushed her tears as she cried, "The Professor's going to jail…and it's all our fault.", she sobbed even worse as she choked up, "If we didn't lose our tempers yesterday…none of this would have happened! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Blossom knelt down and padded her on the back, reassuring her sister, "Come on, Bubbles. It's not that bad; they just said they needed to ask the Professor some questions. They're not gonna throw him in jail for life." Bubbles stopped crying as she looked up to her sister as Blossom finished, "Everything's gonna be alright, Bubbles." She then helped her up as she took her sleeve and dried off her tears, "Now why don't you go back inside. Dinner time's coming up, and I want you to go surprise us with what you've got."

Immediately, Bubbles cheered up completely as she smiled brightly, "Okay, I'm on it." And with that, she zoomed into the house like a light blue blur.

Blossom couldn't help but smile at her sister's change of moods, but then her smile faded as she knew the cold hard reality of the whole situation. Because of their actions, not only was half of the city destroyed, but the Professor was in the Jail House being interrogated as well. She turned to Davis, who was still outside, and asked him weakly, "Things are gonna get better…right?"

Davis looked at Blossom very carefully, with no smile on his face, but a look of worry for her and her sisters. He then looked back at the city as it was being repaired from so far away. And he silently replied, "I wish I knew."

* * *

**Later On**

"_The cause?", the reporter asked the viewers from the TVille News Channel, as he gave them the answer, "Three strange super powered fireflies." _

_On the show of incorrect politics, a heated argument was being held by the supposed fireflies, "Should the manufacturing of super powered insects be illegal?"_

_On the Channel 5 News, the Mayor was making his speech as he addressed the City of Townsville_ _from his desk, "A great travesty has befallen our beloved city."_

_On the Outside News, a Channel 5 reporter were interviewing the citizens, such as the two weirdoes in the van, that Bubbles nearly annihilated. The blonde one was doing most of the talking as he spout out some gibberish, "Man oh man, this was howse it happen: I was easin' the back seat up, tryin' ta get my bong…when all of a sudden, this atomic bug flies in with no warning." He turned to the quiet one and asked, "Ain't that right, Lunchbox?" The big fellow merely nodded in agreement._

"_The devastation?_ _devastating"_

"_It should be illegal!"_

"_Used to be a time when you could buy an honest pickle."_

"_They were lightn' up the sky._ _They were all BEWSH, ZIP ZAP ZOOP! WHOA SUPER BUGS!"_

"_Estimated dollars in damages? A whopping 25 million."_

"_I'm offended just by hearing about them. If I ever see them for the first time, I'm driving them outta town and exterminating the vermin."_

"_The kind that you can only find at a pickle cart.", the Mayor shouted as he held up pictures of the crime scene, with outlines of the pickle cart…and the pickles._

_The blonde was now crying his eyes out as the one called Lunchbox comforted his friend, "You'll have to forgive him; he's a little emotional about all this."_

"_Well, it seems that…"_

"…_Hatred is running rampant for…"_

"…_Those mutant powered…"_

"…_Pickle-cart killing…"_

"_Freaks of science._ _Back to you, Linda."_

_On another news channel, a pretty young lady who looked like she had a Botox injection, smiled to her co-anchor and agreed with all of them out there, "They are little freaks, aren't they?"_

That's what the girls and Davis saw as they sat on the couch in the Lounge Room, and saw the evening news. They saw on different channels, news reporters and talk shows talking all about them. Just by hearing all those people talk, the girls could only guess that if they had learned that it was three girls and not bugs that caused the destruction, they would be persecuted to the extreme.

The girls hung their heads in shame at this turn of events, as Bubbles started to sob a little. Buttercup just huffed as she stated the obvious, "Well, it's official…everyone in this town hates us."

Bubbles sobbed as Blossom tried to comfort her, "Why would they call us freaks?", she hiccupped as she continued to cry uncontrollably, "That's just really, really mean."

Blossom patted her sister's shoulders in order for her to calm down and cheer up. But to no avail, it wasn't working; even she began to feel a little depressed about all of this. She too began to feel the weight of what those people on TV said about them, as well as her own guilt of what they did to Townsville. And it started to give herself an upset stomach; she turned to Davis as she gave him a fake yet tired smile as she said, "Davis, I'm going to take Bubbles to bed. I think she could use it." And with that, she took her sobbing sister off the couch and the two walked up towards the stairway and to their room.

Buttercup grunted as she got up from the couch, "I'm gonna go to bed too.", and with her super speed, she zoomed up to her room.

Davis looked at the retreating forms of the girls one by one, as they went into their room. Davis couldn't help but let out a sad sigh for them; in truth, he wanted to find all those people who were prosecuting the three girls and beat the living daylights out of them for saying that stuff. But he shook his head as he stated, "I know those people out there deserve it, but that wouldn't be right." He lightly chuckled as he sweat dropped, "Sheesh, I'm starting to sound like Buttercup."

Up in the girls' room, Bubbles was lying on her bed, curled up with her face in a pillow and still crying. Blossom was laying on her back, looking up at the ceiling in thought; trying to think of something that could help. Buttercup was still fuming as she was sitting on her bed, crossed leg and fuming up a storm.

She couldn't believe that without any complete solid evidence that they were holding the Professor in the Birdhouse. She grumbled, "It's just not fair! Here we are, the real perpetrators, and they blame the Professor for this." She then turned to the window as she grumbled, "I just wish there was something we could do…"

It was then that Blossom shot up as she looked at her sisters, "That's it, Buttercup! You're a genius; there is something we can do!"

Her two sisters looked at her in surprise and shocked; it was like they thought that she had lost her mind. Buttercup raised an eyebrow as she asked Blossom, "I am a genius?"

Bubbles looked at Buttercup as she turned to Blossom and asked, "She is? And what _can_ we do?"

Blossom sighed as she looked to the girls as she got up from her bed, "Tell them all the truth."

Bubbles and Buttercup seemingly understood that, and nodded in agreement to that. But then suddenly, their eyes bugged out and shouted in both shock and disbelief, "WHAT?" They just couldn't believe on what she had just said as she explained to them, "We can't keep this a secret; we've already seen what the damage of keeping our identities to ourselves has done already." Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other and knew what had happened; the town was nearly destroyed, and the Professor was thrown in jail because they didn't tell the truth.

Blossom's two sisters returned their attention to Blossom as she finished, "I can't live with the guilt, knowing that the Professor's in jail for questioning, and his son is worried sick about…"

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup; can I come in for a moment?", Davis asked from behind the closed door. The girls didn't know what to do at the time, but Blossom did as she walked over to the door, and opened it up. Davis awkwardly smirked as he stated, "I'm sorry if I came up at an inappropriate time, but I thought I could talk with you guys."

The girls didn't know where this was going, but they decided to hear him out anyway. Blossom nodded, "Um, okay.", she led him over to her bed as she sat right down on it, "You can sit here, Davis." He thanked her and sat next to her, along with Buttercup who sat right next to her sister, glaring daggers at Davis, and Bubbles jumping next to Davis. Davis was about to say something, but Blossom beat him to it, "Look, I know we screwed up, but don't worry, see. We're…."

Davis shook his head, stopping her in her plan as he stated, "Look, Blossom. I know things were pretty bad today, and what you heard on the TV…", he shook his head as he stated, "…they don't know you three like me and Dad do." He smiled at the girls as they seemed to brighten up a bit, "Believe me, I know what it's like to be labeled a freak. At school, everyone just shuns me out due to my brain." The girls had a small laugh at that as he went on, "But I cheered up when Dad, the Professor, told me something I never would forget."

The girls looked at him, waiting on the wisdom advice their father had said to him. That is until Bubbles asked up, "What did he say, Davis?"

Davis smiled as he said, "He told me people will often not understand new things at first. But just give it time, and they'll come to understand and accept your special-ness."

The girls listened to that very important piece of information as they looked at the boy who was with them. A week ago, he was a nervous wreck around them ever since they were born. Then after the destruction that they had left in Townsville a few days ago, he was angry at them, almost to the point in which that he wished they weren't created. And then now, he was trying to understand them now, and help them in the best way.

Blossom couldn't help but blush at Davis, and finally, hug at him, surprising him completely. Her sisters were a little surprised by this as well; Bubbles was blushing and smiling at this, while Buttercup didn't know whether to shout, or tear Davis' arms clean off his shoulder sockets. But then she looked at her sister, and sighed, 'I'll let him get off with a warning….just this once.'

Davis looked at Blossom a little stunned as he asked, "Uh, Blossom?"

All Blossom said as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Thanks, Davis. We needed to hear that. Especially me." Davis was a little confused by all that, and just shrugged, as he returned the hug to Blossom.

* * *

**Later that Night**

All was quiet in the Utonium house; the lights were off and everyone was sound asleep…or so everyone thought. In the girls' room, the girls were all sound asleep and tucked in their beds with their blankets. The girls couldn't look any more peaceful, until all three of them opened their eyes and threw away the covers. It was revealed that they didn't change but remained in their casual clothes and sneakers. They had waited long enough for Davis to fall asleep, and go to the police at night.

As Buttercup opened one of the three windows, Bubbles asked Blossom, "Blossom, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Blossom took a moment to have this whole plan sink in for a moment, and nodded, "Not really, but we have to tell them the truth about us. We have to fix the problem that we started."

"Fine, alright…", Buttercup interrupted as she got outside, "Just hurry it up before you decide to sleepwalk to Davis and cuddle with him.", and with that, she was outside, followed by Bubbles, and then Blossom, who fumed, "For the last time…I wasn't sleepwalking; I just thought he was cold." And with that said, the girls jumped up, and took to the sky as they flew as inconspicuously towards the city of Townsville.

It was then that Bubbles asked, "Um, do we know where the Townsville Police Station is?"

Buttercup smirked as she gave her sister a thumb's up, "Don't worry, Girl. I ain't getting' lost tonight. I know exactly where to go."

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

The main grocery store of the City of Townsville, Malph's Groceries, was pretty much empty, as it was on the night that Professor Utonium came for the ingredients. It had been the starting point to where the whole event that led to the girl's birth and it would also lead to something else, as three familiar colored blurs flew down for a landing.

Buttercup landed first, then Blossom, and finally Bubbles, as Buttercup was fuming with herself. She finally huffed as she crossed her arms and grunted, "Okay, its official. I don't know where we're supposed to go."

Blossom sighed in defeat as she concurred with her sister, "I guess we should have thought this whole thing through before we decided to get lost."

Bubbles looked around the place very nervously as she stated, "Well, at least things couldn't get any worse." Unfortunately, things did get worse for them, as a huge thunder roared in the sky. And then it happened, as rain fell down on them. The situation wasn't all that good for them, as Bubbles cried out in despair at this. Buttercup, who couldn't take it anymore, shouted at the top of her lungs in frustration.

Blossom, being the cool rational one of the group, put on a comforting smile on her face as she helped her sisters. She tried to sound cheerful as she said to them, "Come on, girls. It'll be okay; it's just a little rain." She then pointed to the building, "Come on, I'm pretty sure that there are some boxes we can use to stay in to wait the rain out." And with that, they ran over to the building and around the back.

They looked around and then Blossom pointed to a huge box, "Over there! We can all fit in that one." They ran towards it, just thinking about getting dry and waiting out the rain. That is until they got to it; suddenly, a small green skinned boy popped up and scared them. The girls screamed as they ran to their left; suddenly, a snake looking fellow with green skin scared them as well, and when they turned to their right, a huge green skinned fellow scared them as well. The girls screamed as they ran back the way they came in, only to be confronted by a green skinned hunchback giving them the raspberry.

The girls screamed their lungs out in fright, but then a crack of light shined upon them. It was coming from one of the delivery trucks in front of them. Being shouldered by the light, stood a teenager around seventeen and the coolest looking one of them…except for the fact that he had green skin like the others. He hopped out of the truck, right in front of the girls, as he gave them a vicious grin, and mockingly pouted at them, "Awww, whatz the madder? Did somebody get lost? HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE."

Bubbles, being the innocent and polite one next to Blossom, fidgeted with her hands as she asked, "Um, yes Mister, we were trying to…."

Then the leader stopped her as he stated, "Whoa whoa whoa 'dere. The name's Ace, leader of the Gangreen Gang. There are no 'Misters' here.", he then turned to the small member of the gang as he asked, "Hey, Lil' Arturo, is your name Mister?"

The little guy shook his head and spoke in a Hispanic accent, "No Ace."

Then Ace turned to the big member of the group as he asked, "Hey uh, Big Billy, your name Mister?"

The big fellow spoke in a tone that indicated that not only was he big, but pretty dumb, "Duuh, no. Big Billy not Mister."

Ace then looked over to the Hunchback as he asked, "Hey, Grubber, by any chance is your name Mister?"

The Hunchback didn't say much, but simply replied with a raspberry, "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!"

Ace smirked as he replied, "Yeah, I didn't dink so.", he then looked over to the snake looking fellow as he asked, "Hey, Snake, is your name Mister?"

The snake teen hissed as he replied, "HSSHSSHSSHSS. Yessss.", but that earned him a hard punch to the jaw, as Snake frowned and replied, "I meansss No."

The girls looked at each other, trying to confirm if these guys were either dangerous…or just seriously weird. It was then that Blossom just asked, "Okay, we're really sorry that we called you Mister. But could you please show us to where the Police Station is?"

The Gangreen Gang looked at the girls when ace looked at them with an evil smile on his face, "So now we know you girls are lost. Ya hear that boys?"

Lil' Arturo chuckled, "Heheheh! You want us to help them, Boss?"

Ace smacked his knuckles together a she smirked, "Yeah, Lil Arturo…I think we should help them." The five teen boys walked towards the girls, cracking their knuckles and looking at them with an evil intent behind those eyes. The girls were a little scared but remembered that they had super powers. They could easily kick their butts with no problem whatsoever, but then they remembered if they went all crazy on these guys. Sure they were nasty, but that didn't mean the girls had to kill them.

Suddenly, the choice of running or fighting wasn't an issue anymore as something happened. A trash can lid came thrown at the one called Grubber, completely knocking him out of the picture. The Gangreen Gang looked stunned at this as the lid made a ricocheted back at them, knocking out Lil Arturo out cold. The lid bounced off Arturo and hit Big Billy and then struck Snake out cold, as the two fell flat on their back.

The lid then flew right at Ace; however, seeing his buddies get knocked off, he duck dodged it as it went by. Ace chuckled, "HAHA! Ya missed…", but then the trash can lid ricocheted off the side of the truck and ground a few times, and slammed into Ace's head a few times as well. He then wobbled a little until he groggily said, "Tuesday's Apple Sauce Day…", and finally fell unconsciously to the ground.

The girls were a little stunned and surprised by this turn of events, and saw that the trash can lid flew over their heads and towards the roof of the truck. Then it was caught by a mysterious stranger, who was around three and a half feet in height, dressed in a dirty brown overcoat, with a tattered purple scarf draped around the neck and flowing in the wind like cape, and a brown paper bag on the stranger's head. But from what the girls saw, there was black mutton chops on the person's face, indicating that it might have been male, and green skin, and pink eyes.

The girls didn't really didn't know what to day, but Blossom might have had an idea. Wanting to thank that person, she waved at him with a smile, "Uh, hey, thank…", but then the stranger jumped off the truck and ran for a boxed alleyway. Determined to say thanks to the person that saved their lives, Blossom ran after him, "Hey, wait! I just want to thank you!" Not sure of what to do, Buttercup and Bubbles ran after her.

The two had caught up with their sister as Blossom was looking around for him. She had chased the stranger for some time, not wanting to use her powers in case they might run away. However, due to that, she had lost the target and was looking around for him. Blossom scoured everything, until she saw movement in the box in front of her. she smiled as she pointed out, "Over there…", she walked towards the box very carefully, not wanting to scare their rescuer, and she bent down to be at the sitting eye level of this guy, "Hi, I'm sorry if we chased after you, but I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and my sisters." Now she wasn't really thinking at the time, so she had given the stranger her real name, "My name's Blossom."

Unable to stop her sister, Buttercup sighed as she just grunted and waved to the stranger, "Buttercup."

And being as naïve and cheerful as she was, Bubbles cheerfully stated, "And I'm Bubbles!"

But all they got from the mysterious stranger, was a deep and bad Japanese accent, with a sad tone in it, "Go away, please. Do not look at me."

The girls seemed a little surprised by that, as Blossom leaned in a little as she spoke again, "But we just wanted to thank you for saving us from those sea sick looking weirdoes."

Buttercup brought in her two cents as she knelt down with Blossom and stated, "Yeah, that was awesome with the trash can lid! The way you threw that lid like a Frisbee and knocking them all down with one shot!"

"Yeah, you rock, mister.", Bubbles added in as she knelt down with her sisters.

The stranger spoke up once again as he said, "No, please…I dare not listen." The girls then saw the stranger's eyes from the darkness as he continued, "For I have been lashed by harsh tongues for too long. Alas, my little ones, I do not rock. For I, Jojo, am….a monster." And then a lightning bolt erupted from the sky, lighting up the darkened box that Jojo was residing in, showing his hardened face as it once again disappeared into the darkness.

The girls looked at each other, and just shook their heads in disbelief at this. Blossom looked at Jojo with a comforting smile as she replied, "You're not a monster; monsters are all evil."

Buttercup nodded at that, "Yeah and anyone who saved us like you did is so not evil."

"You're not a monster, Jojo. You're just really dirty.", Bubbles said, not really thinking that whole line through. Her sisters looked at her with a look that said, 'Will you shut up, Bubbles.' But they were all drawn back by Jojo once again as his voice didn't change at all.

It still carried a tone of despair as Jojo began again, "Please…you're just trying to make me feel better. But my pain, is not for you three to understand." The girls looked at Jojo for a moment and felt pity for the poor creature. From the sound of his voice, it seemed that people had treated him pretty badly for him to be this lonely and depressed. The girls were about to say something, until Jojo continued, "Besides, how could you? For what I have seen, is that you girls are pure and innocent, and most certainly, loved."

The girls looked at each other, trying to figure out what he meant by that. But before they could ask what he meant by that, Jojo continued, "How could you know what it is like to be cast out, into a world that only offers misery? How do you know what it's like to be judged wrongly before they even know who you are, just by what you are? How could any of you know what it's like for people to fear and hate you for the things that make you different?"

It was then that the girls were struck with the truth; they did know what it was like, but they couldn't tell him that as they hung their heads in shame and sadness, remembering what those people said on TV. Even though they were saddened, they continued to listen to Jojo as he went on, "how could you understand that…because you don't fit in, because you are a…a…"

He then popped out as a lightning bolt roared and lit the area, revealing Jojo without the paper bag on his head as he shouted, "…A FREAK?" It was then that the girls saw him; he was a three and a half foot male chimpanzee, with green skin, black fur, elvish ears, pink bloodshot eyes, and an enormous brain sticking out of his skull.

The girls looked at him now; not in fear, but with understanding and sadness for their new friend. The girls stood up, still with their heads hung in shame, and all silently agreed that they would show him that they understood what he had gone through. Blossom answered Jojo as she spoke in a sad tone, "Because…", and then by Jojo's surprise, the girls flew ten feet in the air and floated there, "…we're freaks too."

As he saw this, Jojo was completely surprised by this, though truthfully he had seen them flown before and saw their other powers. However, now that they had revealed their power to him out in the open, phase two was nearly complete in his plan. All he had to do was reel them in by going farther in this act. Jojo looked amazed by them as he stated with admiration, "That's amazing! You can fly?"

Blossom shook her head as he answered, "WE don't just fly, we have super strength, speed, durability, and a few other powers as well."

Jojo was even more amazed as he complimented them, "Those are amazing powers that you possess!"

Blossom shook her head furiously as she shouted with resentment for her powers, "No, they're not! They're horrible; they've caused nothing but trouble for the people we care about!", she tried to fight back the tears that dared to come out; all she could think about was what their powers had done to put the Professor in jail, and to make Davis unhappy about the whole situation.

Jojo saw this and milked it even farther, "I bet everyone hates them."

Buttercup crossed her arms and agreed with that, with much anger in her, "Yeah!"

Then Jojo pointed to the girls, "And they hate you as well."

Bubbles looked at Jojo, with tears nearly coming out, and her lower lip slightly shivering, answered, "Yes."

Jojo saw that they were nearly there, and decided to use the old crying sympathy card. He looked at the girls with sad puppy dog eyes with a tear shedding, and like Bubbles, his lips quivered as he replied to them pointing to his head, "I'm in the same boat. This brain is full and still growing with so many brilliant ideas that would help the city of Townsville and all who dwell in it." He then sniffed as he slouched in despair, "But will anyone listen? No. Nothing in this gray matters.", and then retreated back into his box, with his back turned to the girls as he moped, "So what's the point?"

After hearing that, the girls landed back on the ground next to Jojo's box. All three of them looked at him with much sympathy for him and understanding, wishing only to help him in this predicament. Bubbles knelt down to Jojo as she placed a hand on his right shoulder, "Oh Jojo, please don't be sad."

Then Blossom remembered what Davis had told them, and smiled at this. She knelt back down to Jojo and placed a reassuring hand on his other shoulder, "She's right, Jojo. A friend of ours told him that his dad said that people get angry when they don't understand something that's special or unique. If you just give people time, they'll start to understand your specialness."

Buttercup, who knelt along with them, had to grudgingly admit to that. She didn't like Davis, or didn't know him well, but he was right about that. She agreed with them with a half smile, "Yeah, you've just gotta believe in yourself and the people around you."

It was in the cover of darkness, that Jojo smiled evilly. They had finally taken the bait, and it was now on to phase three of his master plan. All he needed now were these girls and their powers to help realize it. And then, surprising the girls, he turned around to face them, with a hopeful smile on his face as he asked them, "You mean, if I take the time to construct my most ingenious plan, the Help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place-machine, then people will come to understand my specialness?"

The girls looked at each other, a little taken back by Jojo's sudden recovery. They looked at each other in hopes that one of them might have an answer already, but no such luck. So then the girls uneasily answered, "Uh…um, yeah."

Jojo jumped up with joy as he shouted, "Okay! I'll do it!", but then he pointed to the girls, "But I'll need your help."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Construction, Recruitment, and Gifts**


	7. Construction and Recruitment

**Powerpuff Girls Z!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Construction, Recruitment, and Gifts

* * *

****Townsville** **Volcano** **Mountain

* * *

**

In Townsville City Park, which was the same size and mileage of that of Central Park, was the main attraction of the green landscape, Townsville Volcano Mountain. The massive, mountainous rock had been in Townsville for as long as time itself. It remained untouched by time as the town grew, but as time went on, the volcano remained inactive but still lively enough for lava to be bubbling in the core of it, as well as a few lava veins circulating all over it. But where the events that were starting were at the edge of the volcano's opening, as four figures stood there. It was none other than Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, accompanied by their new friend Jojo, who had with him a metallic barrel-shaped device.

"YOU WANT US TO WHAT?", the girls shouted with much puzzlement in their voices.

Jojo simply and calmly repeated, "I need you girls to fly into the center of the volcano, attach this device down there. Which will utilize the volcano's magma and heat for geo-thermal power." He then pointed to a very well drawn blue print, showing a diagram of what appeared to be an observatory that was designed to be built and be stabilized on the top of the volcano, as he continued, "We need to harness the energy of the Earth's core for power."

After Jojo had said that he needed their help, the girls followed him here. They didn't ask why he needed their help and they didn't know what was going on. Blossom decided to clear this up as she asked, "What are you talking about, Jojo?"

Jojo simply answered her question with a smile as he stated, "The plan."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow as she asked, "What plan?"

Jojo shook his head as he replied, "Our plan."

Bubbles looked confused as she asked innocently, "To do what?"

Jojo chuckled as he pointed to the blueprints and answered, "To make the town better of course." The girls looked even more confused at this but allowed him to explain, "You know, using my ideas and your powers, we will build the Help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place machine. That way everyone will see that our special abilities are good, and everyone will love us." He then pointed to the girls, "Remember? It was your idea."

Bubbles and Buttercup looked to Blossom for an answer, or at least of a way out of this. Seeing that she was something of the unofficial leader of the girls' group, Blossom did feel an obligation to do something about this. Seeing as how she had talked them into this mess in the first place. She nervously smiled at Jojo as she said, "Oh yeah…but use our powers?"

Jojo shouted with a happy and excited tone in his voice, "Yes!"

However, Buttercup was less enthusiastic about all this as she crossed her arms and shook her head at this, "No way, forget it!"

Jojo raised an eyebrow as he gave them a half smile, "Come on."

Bubbles shook her head in shame as she said, "No, we can't. Last time we used our powers, they only caused problems. We're never gonna use our powers outside of our home again."

Jojo pouted at the girls, and walked over to them, "Oh girls, don't be sad." He then went to cheer them up as he encouraged them, "You may not realize it, but your powers are amazing! I'm pretty certain that with them, you girls could do great and amazing things in the future.", he then gave them a sly smile as he finished, "You've just gotta believe in yourselves."

The girls looked at Jojo, then at the device, and then at the volcano. They had told him that if he could believe in himself, and gave it a little time, then the people would come to accept the specialness that he had. If they didn't try and believe in themselves, they would probably be labeled as hypocrites by the only one that considered them a friend at the time. They took one last look at the magma in the volcano and thought that if they do this, then maybe, just maybe, they too would be accepted by the people in Townsville, just like Jojo said. It was then, that the girls had finally made their decision.

They took the device, flew up in the air, and nose dived right into the lava. Jojo smiled evilly at their retreating forms as they disappeared into the lava. He chuckled light-heartedly as he thought, 'Excellent. Phase Three is coming into fruition; which is to say the third phase of my plan is coming according to plan…thanks to these little freaks.'

Inside the volcano, the girls zoomed down into the center of the volcano. The heat around them didn't seem to bother them at all, but it did cause their clothing and shoes to singe as they started to catch on fire. The heat and light within the volcano became brighter and hotter as they reached the center of their destination. Once they finally got there, they set the device, which finally activated as they flew back a little and watched it. The cone end opened up to shoot out tentacle like constructs that slithered all over, connecting to certain energy points. And then the top popped off and shot straight up towards the top of the opening. The girls chased after it at top speed, almost racing the top of the device back to the surface.

Jojo waited long and patient for the girls; thought it had been fifteen minutes since their decent. He pondered in deep thought about this as he looked down at the lava, 'Hmmmm. I wonder if they have survived at all. If they have burnt up, then there is no one to stop me in my plan. But my plan will not be finished, if they are evaporated, which is to say, this will not be good for the plan…' then suddenly, a huge explosion shot out, along with the conduit for his machine, and the three girls in tow. They looked pretty good, except for the fact that their shoes had completely melted off, and their socks burnt up as well, including a few smoking holes were in their clothes.

This proved one theory: they may have been invulnerable, but their shoes and clothing weren't. But that didn't matter to Jojo as he jumped up and down shouting, "Yes, yes, YES!"

Blossom finished wiping off the excess lava off of her, as did her sisters as she looked to Jojo with a smile and asked, "We did good, Jojo?"

Jojo nodded as the girls floated towards him for a landing, "You did very good, girls. Very good indeed."

The girls all squealed in excitement and happiness as they hugged each other on a job well done. Jojo was popping his ears, trying to get his hearing back from that huge squeal the girls let out. Buttercup was so excited about all this; she couldn't help but try to contain her excitement of the situation. She zoomed over to Jojo as she eagerly asked, "So now what do we do, Jojo?"

Jojo simply said, "Go home.", this caused the girls to pout out of disappointment but let him finish as he pointed towards a soon to be rising sun, "It will be morning soon, and you girls need to get your rest." He then looked tot the girls with a smile, "Each night, when everyone is asleep, we will meet here and continue to finish the plan." But then he gave the girls a serious look on his face as he warned them, "But girls…no matter what, you must swear to me you will tell no one about our work or the plan! Do you understand?"

The girls looked at him with a raised eyebrow in confusion at this. Then they looked at each other, trying to find an answer for themselves, but got nothing from one another. They decided to ask why as Blossom started out, "Um, not really, Jojo."

Buttercup nodded in agreement with Blossom as she crossed her arms and asked, "Yeah, why do we need to keep it a big secret?"

Bubbles, being the only one to seemingly understand, simply answered, "Aw come on, girls. It's no big secret, it's a surprise!" She then turned to Jojo and smiled at him, "Right, Jojo?"

Jojo looked a little clueless at this, but then thought about it. That might have been the only good excuse, and the girls seemed to go along with it perfectly. So he played along as he swung his arms around in a joyous way, "Uh, yeah! That's right, Bubbles! It's going to be a wonderful, superous, extra-special, fantastical, super duper surprise." He then smirked at them, "A surprise so great and so big, that when the city of Townsville sees it, they won't know what hit them!"

The girls cheered out for this as they took flight, and headed straight for home before Davis woke up. As Jojo waved goodbye to their retreating forms, he chuckled evilly, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! The fools. It will be a surprise for everyone…including you three little freaks."

* * *

**Utonium Household

* * *

**

It nearly broke to dawn as the girls flew into their room through their open window. The girls landed and smiled at one another as they went to their beds to try and rest up. Blossom plopped on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling, "I'm so excited about this whole surprise for Townsville."

Buttercup crashed on her bed as well as she brought her hands to the back of her head and crossed her legs. She looked at her sisters as she smirked, "Yeah, from what Jojo's got planned, this is gonna get pretty awesome."

Bubbles gently jumped on her bed and grabbed Octi as she giggled, "I know; this is gonna be a lot of fun." But then Bubbles just thought about something, as she asked the girls, "Hey, I know we need to keep this a secret from everyone, but couldn't we tell Davis about this? I mean he could help out."

Blossom thought about it, and deeply she wanted to tell Davis all about their new friend, Jojo. But she couldn't get out of her head what Jojo had asked them to do for him: not to utter a word of this to anyone. She felt that Davis had a right to know about their new friend, but if she broke that promise, then she would have betrayed Jojo's trust. It was then that she made her decision final as she answered, "Well, I'm not sure if we should. We did promise Jojo, so we'll just hold on to it until the machine's ready."

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other, as if they were trying to answer one another to see if it was a good idea. They thought about it, but weren't sure if they should keep either Davis or the Professor, once he got out, out of this little project. It was then that Bubbles clutched Octi affectionately answered, "Well, I'm pretty sure that Davis doesn't need to know yet. Besides, that would spoil the surprise."

It was just then, before Buttercup could give her answer, there was a knocking at the door. Blossom got up from her bed and walked over to the door. She asked in concern, "Who is it?"

"Who else would it be, Blossom?"

Blossom smiled as she went to the door and opened it. Outside was none other than Davis, in his pajamas and trying to rub away some of the sleepiness from his eyes. He stretched himself out as he asked them, "How long have you guys been up for? I could hear you three talking from the bathroom."

Blossom scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she answered, "Oh, we woke up around six. We were just discussing on…on, uh…on…what we were gonna do for the day."

Davis shrugged and nodded at that as he replied, "Oh, I guess that's something to get up early and plan for. Seeing as how the school's still closed." He had just received a call that the school would be closed for a while. It wasn't due to the football field being repaired, but due to the City Hall declaring a somewhat Ground Zero emergency, due to the 'Mutant Fireflies'. It was then that he took notice of Blossom's clothing now; they were slightly burnt, and a few holes and tears in them, and her shoes and socks were gone. He looked at her and asked, "Uh, Blossom? What happened to you? Your clothes are a mess."

Blossom paled as she ghastly smiled at this with her eyes bulging out. She and her sisters had completely forgotten about changing out of their burnt out clothing. She turned to her sisters for help in explaining this, but she noticed that they had quickly changed from their clothing to their Pj's pretty quickly, leaving her in this situation alone. She turned to Davis and thought up a lie, and thought it up quick, "Oh, this? Well, you see after you went asleep, I went down into the lab for a quick training session. I got out of it without a scratch, though my clothes and shoes weren't the lucky ones to get out of it alright."

Davis thought about it, and it seemed pretty plausible. The girls had gone through a huge deal yesterday and it would be pretty obvious that the girls would want to blow off a little steam. Though what happened to their clothing had proven a factor that what they wore wasn't as indestructible as they were. He finally answered, "Is that all? Oh well, that's okay. So do any of you girls want breakfast this morning?"

Before any of them answered, Bubbles raced straight up to him and with twinkling stars in her eyes, she answered, "Really? Okay, I'll go make it for everyone!", and with that, a light blue blur past the two teens as Bubbles raced for the kitchen to start on the breakfast. But before Blossom and Davis could speak to each other again, Bubbles zoomed back as she smiled to Davis, "And don't worry about us, Davis. Things are gonna get better; we promise." Just then, both Davis and Bubbles heard Blossom and Buttercup shushing their sister. Bubbles covered her mouth and innocently smiled at Davis, "Okay, time to start on breakfast!", and zoomed back downstairs to the kitchen.

Davis merely raised a confused eyebrow, but then shrugged it off as he went to his room to clean up and change. Blossom and Buttercup sighed in relief as Buttercup stated, "Phew! That was a close one. Bubbles nearly ruined it."

Blossom nodded but added, "Yeah, but for tonight, we might need to wear something a bit durable if Jojo gives us anything too hard."

* * *

**The Following Night

* * *

**

Everyone was sound asleep after the day's events, or whatever event that they could do seeing that it was limited. The day was pretty limited seeing as how they couldn't go anywhere without the Professor to drive them around. Davis, for some unknown reason to the girls, was down in the lab, working hard on something. He had been buried in the lab for hours after breakfast, but came up for lunch and dinner. Whatever he as working on, it was pretty big to take up his time.

The girls' room was all quiet and dark, and the girls were all asleep in their beds. Or at least that was what the girls wanted anyone to think if they came in the room to check up on them. The girls opened their eyes as they looked to each other to confirm in silent agreement. They threw off their blankets to reveal themselves now wearing the Stato-Suits. They figured that last time they did something pretty extreme, it ruined their clothes, but the Stato-suits were designed to take punishments. The same nano-technology that was used to make the suits were designed to take on extreme punishment and would repair easily from any situation.

Blossom looked to her sisters as she asked with an eager smile, "You girls ready?"

The two girls shouted, "YEAH!", Blossom shushed them to be quite, in fear that Davis would hear them. Bubbles and Buttercup closed their mouths as they whispered, "Yeah." The girls opened up the three windows, and flew on to their rendezvous point.

* * *

**North Pole

* * *

**

At the highest point of the North Pole, to where the cold and ice that existed for more than during the Ice Age, was where three familiar colored blurs were flying in towards the ice. The girls and Jojo that night had plans to construct the super-structure of the Machine that would make Townsville a better place. But in order to do that, they needed metal and alloy to use, but Jojo had already planned that ahead. The girls stopped at a huge hill like area and lowered down to the ice, and hovering a foot off the ground.

Blossom took out a piece of paper, and written on them were coordinates to where she and her sisters needed to go. She looked at the area and back at the map, and nodded in confirmation, "Yep, this is definitely the spot." The spot looked pretty ancient as she remembered what Jojo had told her and her sisters:

_Tonight we will construct the super-structure, but in order to do that, we must need the right materials for it. I need you to fly to the top of the world, to the pole of the globe, in the North of the Earth. For frozen deep in the icy terrain, you will find an ancient asteroid that impacted our planet countless centuries ago. It is composed of superior minerals and ores; minerals and ores that should be strong enough for the Machine to be created from. Through the process of melting the rock and forging the metal, we ourselves with forge our way into Townsville's hearts, and help build not only the machine, but also a better tomorrow._

Blossom turned to an eager Buttercup as she gave her a 'thumbs up', "Okay, Buttercup, you know what to do."

Buttercup cracked her knuckles in preparation of what needed to be done as she landed on the ground. She stood on top to where she needed to do her thing, and cracked the knuckles on her right hand. She then balled up her fist and prepared to hit the ground beneath her. Suddenly, her fist began to glow bright green, as well as the veins on her arms started to glow the same color. She then punched the ground beneath her, and the energy crashed in; causing massive fissures filled with light green energy to shoot out and explode the ground beneath her a few yards.

Finally, as the snow dust cleared and the debris all gone, Buttercup and the girls floated downward to see what they had unearthed. What Buttercup had unearthed from the ice, was a huge asteroid, as old as 65 billion years, and was half the size of Texas. The girls slid down to the bottom to where the asteroid had rested on the ice and knelt down. Blossom looked to her sisters as she nodded to them, "Alright girls, let's get this back to Townsville before anyone else catches whim of this."

And then without even straining one bit, the girls were able to lift the asteroid off the ground. And then they took off from the ground and into the air, while still holding the meteorite, and flew at high speed back to Townsville with the first object of their scavenger hunt.

* * *

**Night 2**

**Atlantic Ocean

* * *

**

Within the deepest and darkest regions to where the ocean was the graveyard of much history of seaworthy individuals, all was pitch black as coal. However, all that changed as three familiar brightly colored silhouettes flew deep within the watery and murky depths of the ocean floor. The girls had reached the catacomb bottom and saw what Jojo had sent them to get. Lying deep in the bottom were the remains of submarines, U-Boats, sea-exploring robots, and other underwater vessels and gadgets.

They remembered Jojo's exact words with what he needed: _Tonight, we will construct the machinery that will be used for the machine. Sunken in the blackest depths of the Atlantic Ocean, you will find the remains of mankind's marital failures. Even though it is an iron graveyard, there is a sunken treasure within them. Electronic gadgets, gizmos, and goodies that can be reused and rewired, renewing their power. Thus renewing Townsville in our powers._

Blossom flew over to a down US submarine as she flew/swam under it, and lifted it up with no strain at all. Bubbles discovered a few down sea robots, and scooped them up as she followed after Blossom. Buttercup had scooped up about three old U-Boats and one down Russian sub. The girls were flying/swimming back to the surface to return back to the Volcano Mountain in Townsville.

* * *

**Night 3**

**Sahara** **Desert

* * *

**

In the blistering sands of the seemingly endless location that was the Sarah, the night was as hot as its day was. However, that didn't stop the three girls that flew in from the sky as they nose dived towards the scorching sand. They nose dived into the sand, causing a huge explosion of sand to shoot upward.

They remembered what Jojo had told them: _Tonight, we will process the glass containers that the Machine needs. You must soar to the searing Sahara, and stir up the sand back here. Which we will heat up until it is red hot, and it will become clear to those in Townsville, that we are not meant to be feared._

The girls then flew upward as the sand was still in the air, and together, they spun around in a huge circle in the air. The winds and speed that the girls were going in caused all the sand in the air all around them began to create a whirlwind of sand that they were able to pull off the ground. With the giant sand storm in tow, the girls flew back to Townsville, with their final ingredient.

* * *

**Night 4**

**Volcano** **Mountain

* * *

**

After all the ingredients had come into place, the girls and Jojo began to work feverishly to their goal. First, the asteroid had been melted, thanks to the girls' heat vision, and Jojo had them smelt and cool it down into I beams and armor plates. They welded the finished bars and plates together at the opening on top of the volcano, creating a visible structure of what appeared to be an observatory with a telescope sticking out of it.

Next came the subs, which Bubbles smashed open like they were piñatas. As soon as the components were on the ground, Jojo went to work as fast as he could, assembling the components and wires to create new machinery for the observatory Machine. With one wire connected, and one push of a button on a control console located in the center of the observatory, the whole place hummed and roared to life, as the whole building lit up with green lights. And the final step, the girls melted the sand with the use of their heat vision, and then made steps to cool it down and shape them into beakers and human sized catalysts.

When the quartette were finally finished, Jojo looked at the blueprint to confirm what they had done was finally finished. The girls were all behind him, looking at the plans as well and silently nodded at this. What they saw was a circular chamber filled with many human sized cylinder chambers, the same ones that the girls were born in, a huge control area in the center, and above it was a strange conglomeration of beakers that looked like a huge disco ball, with tubes going over to the chambers. But then Jojo gasped, "Uh oh."

The girls looked at him, very confused as they asked in unison, "What? What is it, Jojo?"

Jojo mischievously smiled at them as he replied, "Well…there's just one itsy, bitsy, teeny, tiny thing we need before we're finished."

* * *

**Utonium Household**

**Underground Laboratory

* * *

**

The girls, now changed back into their civilian clothing, looked all over the lab for what they needed. Jojo had indicated that the only way for the machine to work was with the use of a very powerful source. The source that he described…was one that they had become very familiar with, seeing that their DNA shared 1/4th of the same makeup of it. The girls flew around the lab, asking all the robots that worked in it, and with Blossom's growing knowledge, accessed the computers on any information.

Finally, through Blossom's help, they had found where the final ingredient was kept this whole time. The girls flew for a while in the lab, but they reached the final destination. It was in the very place to where they were born; the circular platform lab to where the DNA Construction and Lazarus chambers were stationed in. And that's when they spotted their target; the huge glass cylinder container of Chemical X.

Buttercup flew over it, and picked it up with no trouble as she turned to her sisters, "Mission accomplished. Now let's get outta here."

And with that, the girls flew upward and towards the exit of the lab. But Blossom stopped in mid air for a moment as her eyes caught hold of something as she flew towards it. She landed right behind the object to what had caught her attention and had to suppress a small giggle from the silliness of it. It was Davis, asleep at a nearby console that was still at work on something; something that Blossom couldn't make heads or tails out of. However, what she did notice was that Davis had been working at it for three whole days, seeing as how there were a few instant noodle containers littered around the work table.

She looked at him, almost as the same as looking at a little puppy at a display case. She couldn't help but smile, realizing how cute he was when he was asleep; when he was awake, he always had a stressed on look before their little chat together. She then thought as she looked at him that he might have been a little cold. So in a flash of her speed, she had run up to his room, got his blanket, and returned as she walked up to him.

She then draped the blanket over him gently, securing him to sleep. She then bent over to meet him face-to-face, and smiled at him, "Sleep tight, Davis. When we're done with the machine, you, the Professor, and all of Townsville are gonna be so proud of me and my sisters for making it a better place." And with that, she zoomed out of there, catching up to her sisters.

* * *

**Back at the Observatory

* * *

**

The girls had returned with the container of Chemical X, and had shown it to Jojo. He gave them a 'Thumbs Up' as he gave them the final instructions. The girls did exactly as he said as they flew up to the disco ball construct, and hooked up the Chemical X container at the very top. The girls knew that they had done something right, immediately as they heard Jojo shout out in delight.

Jojo elatedly shouted, "Yes. Yes! YES!"

The girls looked at Jojo as they floated downward to him as Blossom asked, "So we did good, Jojo?"

Jojo nodded as the girls landed, "You did very good, girls. Very good indeed."

Buttercup, as eager as ever, asked Jojo, "So now what?"

Jojo smiled at the girls, as he replied, "Well…since you all did such a good job with the Plan…I've got a surprise for you."

* * *

**Townsville** **City** **Zoo

* * *

**

The girls cheered with delight as they ran to the entrance gate of the Townsville Zoo. Following behind them in a calm walk was Jojo who everyone, aside from the girls, ignored completely as he strolled in with the girls. Completely being ignored or absolutely avoided by the crowd, the girls and Jojo took their time all day in the zoo wondering around, and looking at the exotic creatures that were completely brand new to the girls.

The girls saw everything; hippos, elephants, zebras, lions, tigers, and bears. "Oh, my!", the girls squealed in delight at the wondrous creatures that they saw for the first time. The girls wanted to see more, but then Jojo pulled their attention to the Ape Kingdom section of the Zoo. The four individuals strolled all around the exhibit, even when the girls saw how Jojo seemed a little depressed. But then they saw him cheer up as he took out a camera and took pictures of all the monkeys and apes they saw.

A little while later, they had stopped at a chart showing the Evolution of Man. The girls giggled at the silliness of the evolution of Ape to Man…though Jojo seemed pretty miffed considering the chart stated that the stage of Ape was labeled Worthless. However, something caught his attention elsewhere as he looked over at the Gorilla exhibit. On a rocky battleground, two mighty Gorillas were duking it out. One was a young buff Silver Back Mountain Gorilla roaring at its opponent, and the challenger was an aged Gorilla of the same species. The aged one was really in its prime; there was no doubting that it could lose to the young one.

Jojo however didn't care who the victor was, only that he saw possibility with not only the young one, but mostly that older one. He evilly smiled at this as he took his camera, and shot two pictures of the apes. The gorillas stopped their fight, and then scratched their shoulders, completely forgetting the fight as if it never happened. What nobody knew was that when Jojo shot those pictures, the camera shot at the apes, two unnoticeable homing beacon tags that marked the gorillas for some unseen reason or purpose. In fact, Jojo had done it to all the apes and monkeys that he and the girls ever saw when coming here. Unknown to the girls, this was another step in his real plan, and he was doing a pretty good job at it.

Jojo put his camera down as he started to walk away, "Come, girls. Our work here is…", he stopped himself just in time as he fixed what he said, "Uh, I mean…time to go."

The girls looked at Jojo with much disappointment as they followed behind him. However, they started to protest as Blossom started, "Aw, come on, Jojo. Couldn't we stay a little longer? We haven't seen the gazelles yet."

Buttercup nodded as she added in, "Or the Gators and Crocs. I wanted to see them tear each other or some helpless animal apart."

But Bubbles slightly whined as she begged Jojo, "Or the Unicorns? Just one unicorn, please?" Bubbles didn't stop in time to see her sisters' or Jojo's reaction to what she just asked. All she saw was what was in front of her; it was a baby rattle, left completely on the sidewalk, and she heard crying. She turned and saw a mother leave with her infant, crying for the rattle that she had lost. Bubbles picked it up and ran over to them as she smiled, "Excuse me, mam. But I think your baby dropped this."

As soon as Bubbles talked to the woman, she turned and was about to thank her, until her face turned sour. The woman immediately recognized the girl from the news as one of the girls that was living with Professor Utonium. She figured that she was probably in cahoots with whatever destroyed half the city. So rudely and bitterly, she swiped the rattle from a stunned Bubbles and huffed away, making a direct insult at her, "Hmp! And I thought they kept all the animals in the zoo in cages!"

That hit Bubbles like a ton of bricks as she fell to her knees, and hung her head in shame. Her sisters had seen the whole thing and walked over to her as they knelt down to comfort her. Buttercup, being the hot tempered girl that she was, shouted while waving her fists, "Yeah, you're welcome you ungrateful…!"

Blossom held her sister in an embrace and said, "Don't listen to them, Bubbles."

Jojo walked up to all three of them as he knelt down to Bubbles, but talked to all three of them, "You sister is right, Bubbles, do not listen to them. All of you deafen yourselves to their heartless words. They do not know that it is their saviors that they are speaking to. They are unaware that your actions will have helped changed their world forever."

The girls smiled at that as they picked up Jojo and held him close for a hug as he continued, "Because we have helped the town, and made it a better place."

Blossom smiled at Jojo as she asked, "You think they'll be surprised, Jojo?"

Jojo chuckled a little as he answered, "Oh, yeah."

Buttercup smiled as she asked him, "You think if they found out about us, they'll still be mad about the whole 'trashing the town by mistake' incident?"

Jojo chuckled again as he answered, "No, Buttercup. They'll have forgotten all about that."

Bubbles smiled the brightest as she asked Jojo innocently, "Will they love us?"

Jojo stared at the girls with a blank expression, thinking about that last question. The girls returned the look, not certain on what Jojo was thinking at that time. Finally, Jojo returned his smile and simply said, "Yes."

The girls lit up even more as they asked in unison, "Really?"

Jojo chuckled, "Would I lie to you, girls?" The girls then hugged Jojo as well as each other in a warm group hug for what Jojo had said. However, what the girls didn't take notice, was Jojo's face as it twisted into an evil smirk. And if the girls had any telepathic abilities, they would have heard his thoughts at that moment, 'HUEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEH! Poor naïve, innocent, and gullible fools…'

* * *

**Next Chapter: First Special Gift; City of the Apes**


	8. City of the Apes

**Powerpuff Girls Z!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: First Special Gift; City of the Apes

* * *

****Utonium Household

* * *

**

The door slammed right open as the girls flew around all excited about what was going to happen tomorrow that day. Jojo had promised it would be a day that no one would ever forget about in their whole life. Blossom shouted eagerly, "I'm so excited about tomorrow!"

Buttercup landed and jumped on the couch on her butt as she relaxed and lounged, "Yeah, we'll show'em tomorrow."

When Bubbles had finished flying around, she looked around the room, a little shy and confused about something. She then looked to her sisters as she asked, "Hey, where's…?"

Then suddenly, the door that led to the Underground Lab opened, with a strange explosion. The girls, a little startled by it, ran over to the door to see what had happened. They stopped at it as the smoke and dust began to clear up, revealing someone standing at the door. It was none other than Davis, freshly covered with soot and coughing up a storm as he cleaned himself off.

Blossom raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Davis? What was with the explosion? What were you doing?"

After Davis had cleaned himself off, he smiled to them, "Oh, you guys are here already? That's great! I was hoping to give these to you later, but I guess now's the best time."

The girls asked in unison, "Give us what?"

Davis smiled at the girls as he answered, "These.", and showed them on what he wanted to give them. In his hands, were three white belts with a strange opal jeweled buckle, each one colored individually: Pink, Light Green, and Light Blue. On the right side of the buckle seem to have a few buttons displayed on it; four little yellow buttons, but three big colored buttons, each designated colored Pink, Light Green, and Light Blue. But also with the belts, were three rings, each one with the same individual colors on them.

He then handed one to each of them; the Pink one to Blossom, the Green one to Buttercup, and last but not least, the Blue one went to Bubbles. Davis then scratched the back of his head as he stated, "I figured that seeing that you girls nearly get most of your clothing torn or worn out, I think this might help you a little."

The girls looked a little confused by this but let Davis explain. He explained to them that they are activated once the ring swiped across the jeweled buckle. Bubbles asked innocently as she put on the belt, and put the ring on her right ring finger, "Um, what will this activate?"

Davis smirked as he crossed his arms, "take the buckle, swipe it with the ring, and see for yourselves."

The girls looked to each other, a little uncertain about this whole thing. But then they did know that Davis had nearly blown himself up just by making these, so it was pretty evident that they give it a try. They removed the opal buckle, which Davis forgot to mention that it was removable, and swiped it with the ring's jewel, like swiping for a bar code. They placed the buckle back on, and that's when things started on them.

Then suddenly, the girls' bodies were covered in a bright white light, as their clothing disappeared. Then suddenly, their individual colors came to them in waves of light, wrapping around their bodies and suddenly began to form into clothing. When the light faded, the girls looked at themselves to see what had happened. What they were wearing before had been replaced with something else entirely, but still retained the rings and belts.

They were now wearing an identical outfit, but each one was colored differently. Blossom's was colored Pink, Black, and Light Pink. She was wearing a Pink one piece outfit with a mini skirt that had black trim at the end of the skirt and on her neck collar. She was also wearing a Light Pink sleeveless vest with small nubby sleeves on them; the trim on the collar and tail of the vest was colored white with a Pink line going through them, and the mini-sleeves were colored Pink, and also had on the back a Light Pink embroided heart. She was also wearing low top Pink shoes with a white ankle strap with a Pink line going through it, and with white toe and heel guards. And finally she had black fingerless gloves with a white wrist band. However, she still retained her hair bow, but on her heart hairclip, the heart was jeweled like the buckle and her ring.

Bubbles' was Light Blue, Black, and Sky Blue. She was wearing a Light Blue one piece outfit with a mini skirt that had black trim at the end of the skirt and on her neck collar. She was also wearing a Sky Blue sleeveless vest with small nubby sleeves on them; the trim on the collar and tail of the vest was colored white with a Light Blue line going through them, and the mini-sleeves were colored Light Blue, and also had on the back a Light Blue embroided heart. She was also wearing low top Light Blue shoes with a white ankle strap with a Light Blue line going through it, and with white toe and heel guards. And finally she had black fingerless gloves with a white wrist band. However, she still retained her hair style, but on she had a blue jeweled triangle hairclip to where her hair spilt at.

And finally, Buttercup's was colored Light Green, Black, and Yellow. She was wearing a Light Green one piece outfit with a mini skirt that had black trim at the end of the skirt and on her neck collar. She was also wearing a Yellow sleeveless vest with small nubby sleeves on them; the trim on the collar and tail of the vest was colored white with a Light Green line going through them, and the mini-sleeves were colored Light Green, and also had on the back a Light Green embroided heart. She was also wearing low top Light Green shoes with a white ankle strap with a Light Green line going through it, and with white toe and heel guards. And finally she had black fingerless gloves with a white wrist band. She still retained her hair style, but on she had two Light Green jeweled diamond hairclips on both sides of her head.

The girls looked at themselves astounded and completely amazed at this transformation. They looked to Davis with an accomplished smile on his face as he explained to them, "You see those outfits are made completely out of nanobots. Microscopic robots no bigger than the point of a needle, but designed specifically to read your bio-feed data." He pointed to their outfits as he explained that they were designed for the sole purpose to take punishment. And that they would be easily repairable as well as redesign themselves for the environment that they were in: Space, Underwater, anywhere they went.

Bubbles smiled at this as she beamed at Davis, "You made these just for us? Thank you, Davis…thank you so much."

Davis smirked at that compliment, but then was a little startled by what happened next. Blossom had walked up to him, and to his and her sister's surprise, embraced him in a hug. Davis was a little startled by this, Bubbles just smiled and giggled uncontrollably, but Buttercup looked pretty peeved off by this. However, Blossom just smiled as she said, "You went out of your way for four days…to make these for us…", she sniffed a bit, feeling like she was about to cry or something, "…thank you, Davis. This is a very special gift. Thank you."

Davis, a little stunned and taken back by the hug, and how Blossom said her 'Thank you' like that, merely said, "…T-Thanks…"

However, that was all woken up as Buttercup grabbed her head as she shouted at the top of her lungs, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Davis, Blossom, and Bubbles looked at Buttercup, whose face was twisted with terror and fright. Bubbles raised a naïve and confused eyebrow as she asked her sister, "What's wrong, Buttercup? I think you look beautiful in that…"

"I'M WEARING A SKIRT!", Buttercup shouted as she ran around in circles, pulling at the mini-skirt as she continued on her ridiculous rant, "I AM NOT A SKIRT WEARER! WEARIN' SKIRTS IS FOR WEAKLINGS, SISSIES, AND GIRLS WHO HAVE NO INDEPENDENCE! I'M NOT A WEAKLING AND NOT A SISSY! I'D RATHER BE CAUGHT DEAD THAN WEAR THIS SKIRT AROUND! I JUST HOPE THAT NO ONE SEES ME LIKE THIS, ESPECIALLY THE…!"

Then suddenly, at that very moment, the door slammed open, and outside stood two ladies dressed in what appeared to be black, white, and red uniforms with a black trench coat each, and had on a badge on the shoulder, with the letters CBC inscribed into it. it was then that they threw something on the floor in front of the teens…a nearly beat up Professor Utonium.

The four teens shouted, "PROFESSOR/DAD!", and ran up to him to help him.

The two women, one being a black brunette with her hair at shoulder length, and a firm look in her face stating business takes everything first. The second one was a blonde with long hair going down her back and green eyes, being a real bad ass, smirked as she said in a cocky tone, "We at Cyber-Biotics Corps are pretty much done interrogating your dad."

The brunette saluted, "However, we will continue to keep an eye out on your family. If any suspicious activity is spotted, we're throwing your father in prison for illegal mutagenetic experimentation, and placing you kids in a foster home.", and with that, the two women closed the door and left the scene.

After their initial shock, the girls and Davis ran over to the Professor, who was still handcuffed and exhausted. Buttercup used her heat vision to melt the handcuffs and free the Professor as he looked at the kids with him still on the floor. He then depressingly and, shameful to himself, said to them, "I'm so glad you're alright, kids. I'm so sorry to all of you; I'm a terrible, terrible parent. You must hate me for taking this long."

Davis helped his father in a sitting position on the floor as he shook his head, "No, Dad. You're not a terrible parent. A little goofy, but not terrible."

The Professor smiled at this, but smiled even more as he saw that the girls agreed with Davis. But then his smile turned to a frown as his brow narrowed, "It's just this town…they've all gone crazy! They act as if they've never seen super-powered girls before." He sighed as his depression was mixed with anxiety, "I knew that your powers would be something to getting used to…but Jail, Lawsuits, and Angry Mobs? What's next?"

The four teens looked to each other, uncertain on what to say at that time. However, secretly the girls knew that things would get better for all of them tomorrow. The girls smiled at the Professor and Davis as they said in their usual unified way, "Don't worry, Professor, Davis; things are gonna get better for everyone. We promise."

The two Utoniums looked a little confused by that reply, but before they could ask about it, the girls had zoomed up to their room to retire for the day. It was in that awkward situation that the Professor asked Davis, "Was there something differed about the girls? They were wearing new outfits."

* * *

**That Night**

**Townsville** **Volcano** **Mountain

* * *

**

In the newly built Observatory, which was built by the girls and Jojo, Jojo was sitting at the central control consol, without the bag on his head, exposing his brain. He looked at the controls as he snickered to himself, "Neheheheheh! The time is right, which is to say, the time to begin the final step in my plan…is now!", and with that said, he pushed a red button, and the tanks that circled the observatory, began to fill with waterish liquid.

Then, the purple lights on the glass tanks began to light up. and suddenly, all the monkeys and apes that he had taken 'pictures of', began to appear in the glass tanks, hooked up to wires and tubes on their heads. Jojo checked to be sure, and saw that all the tanks had been filled up with the monkeys and apes. Then Jojo turned around and saw the old silver Gorilla in a separate tank behind him, and strange robotic claw like surgical arms popped up around the ape, preparing for some unforeseen task.

He then returned to his controls as he began to type in and flipped the switch to begin the procedure. The giant glass disco ball began to spin overhead, getting faster and faster. Then Jojo pulled a lever to stop it, as the container filled with Chemical X began to pour into the glass containers. And then Jojo turned a knob and the machine began to shoot out electricity, lighting up the whole room.

And then the Chemical X began to go into the other tanks, starting the Transformation. The monkeys and apes all spasm and shook as they all felt the changes to what was happening to them. Their skin began to turn bright green, their eyes became pinkish bloodshot red, and finally, their brains began to grow out of their skulls.

Jojo saw what was happening as he shouted out loud, while laughing maniacally, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My greatest and most brilliant plan ever is finally complete! And best of all, those three perfect girls, will take the fall, blame, fault, and be held responsible for anything and everything that has happened! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jojo cackled on through the night, as his simian army rested through their new powers, and tomorrow, would dawn a new day for the Apes.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Utonium Household**

In the girls' room, the alarm clock went off on either side of the girls' beds as they went off their on way. But either way, the girls got out of bed, wide awake, and getting themselves cleaned and fixed up as fast as they could. For in all truth, they knew what today was for them, as they shouted in unison, "TODAY'S THE DAY!"

The girls then looked around in their closet, scouring around to find something to wear as they asked in unison, "What to wear? What to wear? What to wear?", and then just decided that the girls would wear their casual looks, but then took notice of their new belts.

Blossom smiled as she turned to her sisters and said, "I think today calls for a new look. Don't ya think?" Bubbles and Buttercup nodded as they all slipped on their belts and activated them. Now standing together, they were in their new super outfits as they flew out of the room and zoomed out to go and wake the Professor and Davis, to show them that they did something right and good with their powers.

* * *

**Townsville** **Volcano** **Mountain**

Jojo was up and awake as he shouted, "Today's the day!" He then walked over to an automatic opening closet as he rummaged around to find something to wear. He muttered to himself, "What to wear? What to dress in? What to show off?" His eyes then took sight on what appeared to be a good outfit to him, "Oooh, that's nice." He then got dressed in his new attire as he stood victorious on this day.

Now he was wearing a blue sorcerer's type gown with pointy shoulders and a white belt that held it at his waist. He wore black tights and boots, along with white gloves. A purple cap was flowing behind him as the wind picked up, and finally, a dome shaped helmet with purple lines articulating his brain was present on his head. Jojo felt like a new ape in his snazzy suit, and walked towards the central controls to awake his army.

* * *

**Back at the Utoniums**

In Davis' room, he was sound asleep in his bed and sprawled with the covers still over him. He was smiling in his sleep, indicating that he was having a pretty good dream as he babbled, "Yes, Orange soda. Shaken lightly, not stirred…", he then turned towards the window as he muttered, "The Number's Twelve…Numbah Twelve…"

The girls looked at him a little confused at what he was saying. They had dressed up and transformed into their uniforms, and now they were gonna wake the Professor and Davis up to show them what they had done that would make Townsville a better place for them all. However, getting them to wake up was going to be something else entirely.

Buttercup huffed as she crossed her arms at the idiot, "I say we leave him slobbering in his bed. He's not worth the effort."

Bubbles scolded her tough sister, "Oh Buttercup, that wouldn't be nice. He's family so we have to wake him."

Buttercup just huffed again as she pointed to the sleeping boy, "Okay, so how do we wake him?"

Blossom thought for a moment, with her arms crossed and her face in a thinking scowl. And for only a few minutes, her face lit up as she opened her eyes and smiled, "I think I know." Her sisters looked at her confused as she walked over to the bed. She then jumped under the covers, despite Buttercup being a little shocked and miffed at Davis and at this, and scooted up to Davis, clinging to him.

Davis stirred in his sleep as he felt something warm close to him. He opened his eyes to see Bubbles and Buttercup standing at the doorway to his room, and then he saw something all too familiar lying next to him. He went pale as a ghost as he shot out of bed and shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" it was when he had finally calmed down, he saw Blossom wide awake as she sat up from the bed. He then stammered while pointing to Blossom, "Wh-Wha-What are you doing, Blossom?"

Blossom chuckled a little as she answered, "I figured that this was the method that would wake you up."

Bubbles couldn't help but giggle at this as she asked teasingly, "I wonder what she'll do to make him take a bath."

Buttercup grunted, as Davis just sighed in annoyance. The tough one then turned to Davis as she pointed to him, "Alright, get dressed. Today's the day?"

Davis looked to the girls and asked, "The day?"

A little while later, after Davis had gotten dressed in his usual attire, the girls followed him to the Professor's study. When they walked towards the door, Davis opened it up, showing where the Professor had been all night. He was asleep at his desk, with a mountain of paper work; it was mostly bills and complaints sent by the city of Townsville, and those from his old place of employment, demanding all rights to the freaky mutations that he created. The girls decided to wake up as they cheerfully cheered, "Professor, wake up! wake up!"

The Professor groggily got up as he turned to the girls and gave them a tired smile, "Oh, hi girls, son. What are you all doing up this early? Isn't this the weekend?"

The girls nodded as Bubbles came up to him to help him up on his feet, "We know, Professor. But today's a special day today. Today's the Day!"

The Professor and Davis looked at each other confused as they walked to the front door. He looked to his son as he silently asked him, but Davis was completely confused as he was. So the Professor asked the girls, "The Day?"

The girls nodded as Bubbles and Buttercup grabbed the Professor, and together they took off of the ground and flew to the City of Townsville. Davis was about to object to that, but then he saw Blossom walked up to him as she was a little nervous, "You know, I've never carried someone like this before…" She then walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around him. From the height difference, they were thirteen, but Davis was two centimeters taller than the girls, so Blossom felt a little timid about carrying a boy a little taller than her. She asked, "Are you comfortable?"

Davis, a little nervous about this, nodded but asked, "Yeah, but you still haven't explained what you meant by 'The Day'."

It was only until Blossom took off on the ground, they flew up after her sisters and the Professor, she answered, "Today's the day we show Townsville just what our powers can really do."

* * *

**Volcano** **Mountain**

Jojo looked over at his army of apes as he reached out and pressed a button. The machines began to whir and the glass chambers began to drain out as the mutated apes and monkeys began to awaken. Then Jojo shouted, "Wake up! Wake up, my brothers! Wake up and seize the day!" The apes all shouted and shrieked as they all roared with anticipation. Jojo then pressed a button, and a massive door opened up, allowing his brothers to go out and wreak whatever havoc and mayhem across all of Townsville as he shouted, "TODAY'S THE DAY WE SHOW TOWNSVILLE JUST WHAT OUR POWERS CAN REALLY DO!"

* * *

**A Little While Later**

**Townsville** **City Hall**

The girls had explained along the way that today was the day that they were gonna show the city of Townsville what their powers could really do. The Professor and Davis looked to each other as they asked themselves silently, trying to figure it all out. But then Davis asked the girls, "How exactly are you gonna show them?"

Blossom giggled a little as she held Davis close to him as she said, "Because we did something that'll help them, silly."

Buttercup nodded as she still held on to the Professor, "Yeah, we did something really good."

"And that's really, really, really, gonna help.", Bubbles replied.

The girls explained along the way that they had made a new friend one night named Jojo. The name seemed a little familiar to the two male Utoniums, but they listened on as the girls continued to explain. they told them that he too was hated by everyone for being different, but he had this great idea to help the town. But he needed the girls' help to do it; so with their powers and abilities, and his genius, they were able to build a machine to help the town.

Blossom smiled to Davis as she said, "You guys are gonna be so proud of us."

Buttercup smirked, "It's gonna be so awesome."

Bubbles giggled, "They're gonna love us."

And then the girls said in unison, "We did really….Good?" The girls stopped in flight as they and the two Utoniums looked ahead to see what was going on as they reached Townsville City Hall.

All the citizens of Townsville were being beaten, held prisoner, or being chased around by mutated monkeys and apes. They were all over the place; in different shapes, sizes, and species, but all had the same green skin and brain sticking out of their skulls. It was then as the girls flew in closer, they heard a familiar voice speak up, "CITY OF TOWNSVILLE! I'D LIKE TO TAKE THIS MOMENT, TO THANK THREE SPECIAL GIRLS, whom you've mistaken for giant fireflies, WHO HELPED MAKE THIS DAY A SMASHING SUCCESS!"

The girls saw who it was; Jojo, now dressed in a getup you'd see in DBZ and was stepping over the Mayor, as he pointed to the three stunned girls as they landed on the steps of City Hall along with a stunned Professor Utonium and Davis. Jojo then pointed to the girls as he evilly smirked, "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup! I couldn't have done it without you!"

It was then that the girls heard the citizens shout out, "IT'S THOSE FREAKS' FAULT! I KNEW THEY WERE NO GOOD!"

Jojo laughed wickedly as the girls flew up to him, their faces twisted in fear and shock. Blossom asked in concern, "Jojo, what is all this?"

Bubbles, looking even more scared, whimpered, "This isn't making the town a better place!"

Jojo then smirked as he answered, "Yes it is…for _me_!" He then replied sharply, "And don't call me that anymore! The Hobo formerly known as Jojo is no mo! From this day fowoed, I shall be known as…", he then struck an evil pose as he finished, "…MOJO JOJO!"

The girls were a little shocked as Jojo, now Mojo Jojo explained what he had done. He pointed to the monkeys and apes all around him, "For too long, Apes and Monkeys have been under the thumb of Man.", he then gave a thumbs up as he shouted, "Well the time has come to oppose that thumb, and take hold of what is rightfully ours: THE WORLD!" He then looked at the distraught look on their faces, and decided to rub a little 'salt and lemon juice' into the 'fresh wound' some more as he pointed to them, "And I have you girls to thank for this liberation and uprising."

The girls looked horrified at this and at each other, but then most importantly, turned towards the Professor and Davis. The horrifying truth that the girls realized was that they had played a role in this entire calamity. And the only people who had trusted them, who had completely accepted them as members of their family…stood there just as horrified at the girls. The girls had realized that the trust of both the Professor and Davis had been completely shattered. The girls ran over to them both as the Professor had looked at this completely shocked and broken as he slumped to his knees.

The girls looked at him with fearful and sad looks on their faces and eyes as they pleaded with him, "Professor! Davis! We didn't want _this_!" However, their plea grew silent as people in the crowd shouted:

"LIARS!"

"FIBBERS!"

"YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!"

The Professor just looked horrified as the color drained from his face at all this. Davis just looked worried at the whole thing, realizing that nothing good was going to come from all of this. Then they were broken out of their trance-like stare as they heard Blossom plead to them with a sad voice, "Please Professor…Davis…" the two looked at the girls; their faces with a mixture of sadness, guilt, and pleading for forgiveness, as Blossom's voice was filled with fear of rejection and sadness, "…Please believe us."

Davis looked at the girls; he looked at their faces long and hard. He realized that the girls were telling the truth, but knew way long ago that they would never do anything to hurt the people of Townsville, or anyone for that matter. But before he could reassure them, his father, whose spirit was shattered and let down, depressingly replied, "I don't know who to believe."

The girls, as well as Davis, looked at the Professor in utter shock as he continued, "I thought you were good…"

The three girls looked at the Professor, completely devastated by this and felt no hope in redemption. Blossom looked to Davis, to see if anything that he believed him. But the look he had on was one for pity and helplessness for the girls. However, Blossom looked at him, almost to the verge of tears before he could say anything. All the girls did then was scream out in despair as they shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", and flew high into the sky, as fast as they could, breaking through Earth's atmosphere, and disappearing into the black of space.

Davis looked up at the sky, reaching out as if he was trying to stop the girls. He wanted to shout out to them and tell them that he believed them, but he didn't have the chance. However, his attention was turned to the one who started the whole thing as Mojo Jojo jumped around with glee, "Yeah! Whoo! Alright! I rock! I rock…so hard!" He stopped for a serious moment as he stated, "For I…Mojo Jojo…have succeeded in my first, greatest, and most brilliant plan ever!", he then raised his arms up as he shouted, "And I…Mojo Jojo…shall be…KING OF THE PLANET OF THE APES!"

A silence swept over the area around Townsville City Hall, as the monkeys and apes looked at their so-called king. It was only for a few seconds, until someone opposed their King, "_You_ shall be King?" All eyes turned to a mutated orangutan as he spoke up in a Churchill impedimental voice, "Preposterous!"

Mojo looked at the Monkey as though it had grown a second head as he became angry, "WHAT? How dare you…!"

But the Orangutan interrupted as it began to dress in Mojo's style of clothing, "For it is _I_, who is the one most suited to be ruler!"

Mojo's jaw dropped as he felt cheated, "Those are my clothes!"

Finally dressed, the orangutan shouted proudly, "I, Ojo Tango, shall be Simian Supreme!"

Mojo shook his head as he shouted, "Not Ojo! Mojo!"

Then Ojo Tango had stepped into a huge looking silver and purple tank. It had for itself a huge robotic upper torso with the same helmet design that Mojo and Ojo had, with two huge cannon arms, and caterpillar wheels. Inside, Ojo announced, "I shall rule over this city, for I shall unleash the omnipotence of the oppressive Orangutan!"

But before Mojo could protest, the Mountain Gorilla shouted in a gruff military tone, "HOLD ON!"

Mojo just slumped as he whined, "Oh no…"

The Gorilla then dressed in the same outfit as Mojo, but with a slight difference. He slipped on a few metallic and cybertronic gauntlets as he proclaimed, "It is I who shall get a grip on the situation!"

Mojo shouted as he pointed at the Gorilla, "You better not!"

The gorilla finished as he punched at the nearby buildings with tremendous super-powered strength as he shouted, "As I, Rocko Socko, seize control and rule!"

Mojo was trying to understand what was going on around here, until Davis answered him as the boy looked at him with must revulsion, "It looks like these monkeys and apes are like bad photo copies of you, Mojo. Each one's darker and more backstabbing than the first one."

Mojo shot a glare at the boy as he shouted, "Oh, shut up, I say!"

Just then, a baboon then made his statement, "I, Baboom Kaboom, with my Baboom Bot will be the Bomb!", he then jumped into a giant looking robotic Baboon robot with a cannon like butt, as everyone looked in terror at it. Then Baboom continued, "And if you don't like it…" then a few bombs unloaded from the butt of the bot as the robot grabbed them and tossed them at a few buildings, as Baboom finished, "…you can sniff my Baboon Bot Bombs!", and with that, they exploded, taking a few buildings in the process.

Mojo just looked disgusted as he stated, "Oh, that's classy."

Then suddenly, a huge barrel rolled in and stopped, and out shot a lot of chain monkeys who said in unison, "Gangway! For we, the Gogo Pa-Trol, whose brothers in arms, are linked to form a chain of command that will reach out, and take a hold of your world.", and with that said, the monkeys glided from building to building, trying to chain up the city.

Then suddenly, a huge steaming tidal wave came coming in, with a hot water ape as he stated, "I, Hota Wata, am boiling mad. For you are all wet behind the ears…", he swept in, destroying anything in the current's path, "Therefore, I shall unleash a scolding torrent to drown you all out. For I don't give a…"

"Watch your mouth!", Mojo shouted.

Then a little monkey who looked a little too wound up, chimed with a couples of cymbals, "I, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, symbolize chaotic calamity!", and with a few claps of the cymbals he had, created powerful shockwaves that blasted the streets or whatever he aimed at, turning them to rubble.

Then suddenly, the sky darkened as everyone looked up to see flying monkeys on little rocket packs flying over them. They all spoke together as a group mind as they stated, "We, the Doot da Doot da Doo Doos, shall rein on your parade, because….", they then hocked up something fierce, and to everyone's disgust, spat at everyone in a rain of spits, "…we're the spit."

At that, Mojo, and even Davis, cringed at that display as they both went, "Eeeewww."

After that, a pinkish ape with a long nose, was dancing a gig, and singing his scheme, "My name is Hacha Chacha, and here is my schpiel. A diabolical plan with lots of appeal.", he then pointed out to a sea of banana peals as everyone was slipping and sliding all over the place. Hacha Chacha then finished as he pointed, "Spreading out bananas, far and wide. Fixing up the folks for a slippery slide."

Mojo looked at this monkey like he had lost his mind or something, but then the Mayor spoke up, "You know, for an evil monkey, that's pretty catchy."

And then another ape, who looked like he was in a nervous breakdown, spat out his evil scheme as he readied a strange looking device that looked like a blender and a lawn mower put together, with a bag of tomato sauce hooked up to it, "I, uh, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, shall, eh, create a sauce of chaos. And…and…and…and…stir up trouble!" And with a flip of a switch, a strange red swirling apparition coming, up. it got bigger and bigger, until it was big and strong enough to suck up anything in its path, and destroy it as well. Then Blah-Blah Blah-Blah finished, "With a destructive force I call…a...a…a…a…Tormato!"

Mojo looked at him confused as he mispronounced the word, "Tormoto?"

Then the Mayor corrected him, "Actually, it's pronounced, Tormato." All that got him was a nasty glare from Mojo, and a kick to the butt, as the Mayor was sent flying towards the crowd, whooping, "WHOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!" but that didn't stop the monkeys or apes as they all shouted:

"I, Drilla Gorilla!"

"I, Botso Bango!"

"I, Rollo Oval!"

"I, Cruncha Buncha!"

"I, Wacko Smacko!"

"I, Pappy Wappy!"

The whole thing went on and on as more monkeys and apes shouted their own names and schemes, trying to outdo the other to best at them in intelligence or evil. They were all like a bad photograph; each one was darker than the first. Through all the inane babble, Mojo Jojo couldn't take it anymore. His plans were coming apart at the seams, simply because his monkey army wasn't obeying him and rebelling on him with schemes of their own. So on the pinnacle of this whole messed up debacle, he screamed out loud for not only the humans to hear, but the mutated monkeys and apes to hear him as well, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Stop! Cease! Desist!", Mojo Jojo shouted as he pointed at the monkeys and apes, "Do not continue with your ramblings, for my ramblings are the ramblings to be obeyed! For I am the King, Supreme Leader, and all-round Dictator! For I am the Mastermind, the Genius, and all-around Visionary! It was I who made the original plan that set your plans into motion."

"DON'T…YOU…SEE?"

He then pointed out to all the monkeys and apes, "All of you monkeys are my plan! So your plans are my plans, because you made plans, and my plan was to make you! I never planned for my plans to make plans to stop my plans! I plan to rule the planet! Not to have my plans' plans to stop me! The planner of you! So stop! Cease! Desist!"

"I am your creator!...I am your king!...I am Mojo Jojo!...OBEY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Reason to Go Back**


	9. Reason to Go Back

**Powerpuff Girls Z!**

**Chapter 9: A Reason to Go Back**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

**The Asteroid Belt**

The Asteroid Belt; the region of the Milky Way Galaxy that was located roughly between the orbits of the planets Mars and Jupiter. It was occupied by numerous irregularly shaped bodies of asteroids or even minor planets. Asteroids and minor planets that had yet to be closely explored by the eyes and hands of Man, and not just the satellites and probes that they send to it. But this time, it was much different as the new NASA crew of the Space Station Olympus was traversing the field of rock, metal, and ice.

In the deep section of the Asteroid belt, an advanced spaceship that was designed to house and home ten crew members, was resting peacefully in one of the crater of one of the bigger asteroids. It was a search and rescue ship that was designed for deep space travel, but now it was used as sort of a RV ship and exploration vessel. And not too far away, someone was floating around the large asteroid, taking a few mini samples from a few rocks that were floating around the surface.

It was one of the astronauts from the spaceship, and from the appearance, it was a female scientist. Her body was slim, but slender; that was proven by her spacesuit. Her space suit was white but was pink at the ankle, elbow, and knee sections of it, and a pink streak at the back of the helmet. The visor on her helmet was yellow, but difficult to make out her face as she continued to do what it was she was doing. She was studying the rocks of their age and mineral deposits as she placed them in a sample box.

She then radioed in to the station, "I've got the deposits, guys. I'm heading back to the shuttle and back home."

The radio then responded, "Rodger that, Debby…", but then the voice spoke back with a little uncertainty, "…But could you check out one of the asteroids nearby."

She asked, slightly puzzled, "Why's that?"

"Because we're picking up a strange signal…", they reported, "…and from the way it sounds, it doesn't make sense."

The astronaut, named Debby, asked, "Do you have a recording of it?"

They replied, "Yeah?"

She then ordered, "Play it then." They flipped a switch to it as she listened to the strange signal. From what it sounded like, it was a girl's voice…and it was sobbing; crying as it were. Debby looked at her Astro-charts to see where the sound was emanating from, and from the look of it…it wasn't too far.

**Elsewhere**

On one of the larger and more distant asteroids, a faint crying was heard. As the sound became louder and louder, it was evident that on the surface of the asteroid was not as barren as anyone would think of. The crying became closer and closer, and much more familiar as the crying was coming from a familiar site. It was none other than the girls; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and they weren't looking much happy at all. They were all wearing a special type of spacesuit that seemed to be designed to make their own oxygen. It was one of the many functions of their new outfits; they could redesign themselves to be fit to use in any environment…specifically space.

Blossom was huddled to herself as she sat down with her legs held close to her. Her spacesuit was white, but had a pink V that went from her chest to her bellybutton, with pink on her elbows, knees, toes, and fingers. Her visor was pink as well, but the thing that distinguished her suit was the metallic bow on the back of her helmet that sparked with pink electricity, and her hair was flowing out of the helmet. Her face wasn't visible due to the lack of light, but it was obvious that she was frowning.

Bubbles was on her knees, slumped on her elbows, and holding her hands to her face, crying herself silly as she couldn't help it. Her spacesuit was white, but had a light blue V that went from her chest to her bellybutton, with light blue on her elbows, knees, toes, and fingers. Her visor was blue, but the thing that distinguished her suit was her pigtails that seemed to be encased in light blue armor that was attached to her helmet. She was crying herself horribly, even though she was wearing a helmet and knew she couldn't wipe away her tears. It was pretty obvious that she was taking this situation the worst.

Buttercup, unlike her sisters, wasn't crying, sobbing, or even mope around, was working on something to keep herself busy as she used her heat vision and strength to start building something. Her spacesuit was white, but had a light green V that went from her chest to her bellybutton, with light green on her elbows, knees, toes, and fingers. Her visor was green, but the thing that distinguished her suit was two green antennas on the side of her helmet. Her face was visible as she was fuming like crazy, as she grumbled to her work, "That jerk! That big, fat-headed, stupid jerk of a chimp! He planned the whole thing all along, and duped us into helping him!"

Bubbles finally took her hands away from her visor, revealing her teary eyes as she cried, "And now…everybody hates us even more.", and began to sob once again. However, her sobbing stopped for a moment as she looked to Buttercup, and asked, "_Sniff_…what are you doing?"

Buttercup was constructing something out of the rubble as she grunted back, answering, "What does…it look like…I'm doing? I'm building a house. So now…we have to live…HERE!" And stood back a little, showing that she had been constructing what appeared to be a bed.

Bubbles looked at her confused a little, and still had a little tear-age going there, but asked, "Live here?"

Buttercup turned to Bubbles and replied as she pointed around, "Yeah, don't you see? This can be the bedroom…", and then pointed to the strange object she had been working on, "…and this is my bed." She then jumped on the structure, and proceeded to lie down. She then pointed to the end of her bed, with her back turned, to another rock and replied, "That can be your bed over there."

A little silence went on for a few seconds, until the realization that they wouldn't be going back, hit Bubbles. And she cried out again, "I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP ON A ROCK! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The echoing of Bubbles' crying filled the area once again, even when her sisters tried their best to ignore it. Although she knew it wasn't the best thing to do, Blossom's bitterness at the moment, got the better of her as she spoke up with venom, as she turned towards Buttercup, "Maybe…we wouldn't be here if _someone_ hadn't lost their temper…"

Hearing that, Buttercup shot up and glared at Blossom, "Oh, look…she speaks." She then jumped off her 'bed', and walked towards her. She then shot back at her with a little venom of her own, "Well…if we didn't listen to you and flown towards the police that night, and get ourselves lost, we wouldn't have run into the biggest liar in the world!"

Blossom shot up as she pointed to Buttercup, with her face still in the shadows, and shouted, "It was our mess to clean to clean up, Buttercup."

Buttercup mocked her a little as she said, "Oh, so now all of a sudden, you're Miss Goody-Goody."

Blossom growled as she shot out, "We had to take responsibility for our actions; we wouldn't have gotten anywhere if we stayed breaking the rules!"

Buttercup crossed her arms and mockingly stated, "Oh, and I suppose using our powers to build a Help-To-Make-The-Town-A-Better-Place-Machine…WAS FOLLOWING THE RULES?"

It was then that Blossom's anger was getting imminent as she pointed to Buttercup and shouted angrily, "WELL I DIDN'T SEE YOU PUTTING UP A FIGHT!"

Buttercup just snarled as she got ready to pounce, "Well…you're gonna now!", and lunged at Blossom at high speed, hitting her against the wall. Blossom retaliated as she double kicked Buttercup into another crater wall. This went on for what felt like thirty minutes; the two sisters beating each other up senselessly as they nearly destroyed the asteroid they were staying on.

Bubbles was watching the whole thing, and just slumped back to her crying as she did so. When the crying started back up, the fight had finished, with Blossom sitting on top of Buttercup, who was struggling to get her sister off of her. Buttercup struggled to break free of her sister as she cried, "NARGH! KNOW IT ALL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", she screamed out loud as she kicked and threw a hissy-fit, until she calmed down a little.

Blossom, whose face was still hidden in shadows, replied, "I'm _not fighting_ with you, Buttercup!"

Buttercup growled as she looked at her sister with a death glare, "Yeah right, 'cause you know I'd beat you."

Blossom got off her sister as she stated, "No, because I…", but then she shook her head as she stated to walk back to her spot, "Oh, never mind! I'm not fighting with you again…and I'm not talking to you…", and shouted, "…EVER!"

Buttercup just huffed as she got back to her 'bed', "Well, prepare yourself for a long day of silence, because we're gonna be here for a long time." She saw her sister set herself back down at her spot, which was pointed towards the way to Earth. Buttercup turned towards Bubbles, who was still crying, and just huffed, "At least I've got me a bed." And jumped back on it, only for a few minutes to have it crumble down with her.

Blossom just huffed, but then looked towards the direction towards Earth. It was then that the shadows were taken from her face, to show that she too, like Bubbles, had tears streaming down her face. The pain of guilt, knowing that they had somehow played a hand in the Ape Uprising in Townsville was one thing, but hurting the Professor like that was something else. But that wasn't what made her eyes tear up like that; what made her feel hurt inside, was when she saw Davis' face and knew that he too must hate her.

She brought her face down to her knees as her face was hidden again. She thought with much sadness back to what she saw, 'The way that Davis looked at me…he wanted to say something to us…', then when trying to remember that moment, just made the tears start coming out again, '…but I was too scared to hear what it was…'

"Hey! What are you girls doing out here?"

The girls stopped what they were doing, nearly jumped out of their suits, and saw who it was that called out to them. It was a female astronaut, and behind her was a small vessel that got her here that led back to her bigger vessel. The girls were a little startled at first, not sure if they should run away or not. But that stopped as the astronaut spoke up, "How'd you girls get all the way out here?"

The girls were a little too frightened about her; they thought that the City of Townsville had sent an outer space police force after them. Though the way the woman acted didn't indicate that she was a police officer. They were about to bail out of there right away, until the lady asked, "Were you in a crash? Are you all alright?"

The girls were about to bail out of there, but Bubbles, being the naïve one, answered, "Oh no, we flew here." After hearing her say that, her sisters slapped their faces on their visors, grumbling.

The woman floated near them, and sounded a little confused as she asked, "Flew? Out here?" She shrugged from that as she extended a friendly hand to them, "Look, I don't know the whole story about you girls." She looked at the girls, and knew right away that they needed a little female help at the moment, "But if you girls want to, you can come to my ship, the _Lewis and Clark_, for a little girl chat."

The girls were a little uncertain as Blossom stated, "Well, I'm not sure…"

Then Debby gave it her best, "I've got some space candy…"

Then suddenly, the girls shouted, "Alright!", and to Debby's surprise, grabbed her, and in a huge motion of speed, flew towards her ship. Debby was as equally surprised by anyone by this, but this all ended when she remembered on how gaga these girls got when she mentioned she had candy.

**Back on Earth**

**Townsville**

The whole city was in complete panic and utter chaos as the Monkey and Ape Onslaught continued. People were running around, screaming their heads off in a panicky stupor. The mutant monkeys and apes were running rampant, either fighting the citizens or each other, over complete dominance of the city and its people. However, there was one chimp that wasn't looking pretty happy as he looked back at the chaos that ensued.

Mojo Jojo was fuming at the ears as he looked at his 'loyal army' with much distaste. His first, greatest, and most brilliant plan was falling apart, all because his minions wouldn't listen to him. This angered him immensely as he looked around to find something to pin the blame on. Finally, his eyes looked at the still stunned Professor Utonium, who was still in shock at this whole realization. And then his eyes turned towards Davis Utonium, who was fuming at him; it was pretty obvious that he believed the girls and hated the chimp more than ever now.

Then suddenly, Mojo Jojo smirked at this, 'MUHAHAHAHAHAHA…A plan is forming, which is my most second, second greatest, and second most brilliant plan ever…'

**Back in Space**

**Aboard the _Lewis and Clark_**

Aboard Debby's ship, the Lewis and Clark, the girls had settled down and had some candy with Debby. Debby, who had told the girls her name was Deborah, had removed her helmet to reveal she had short brown hair that came at her shoulder, stunning blue eyes, and great skin. The girls looked at her with blushing faces; secretly admiring this woman's beauty and brains. Even learning about the girls having super powers didn't seem to freak her out; in fact, she thought it was pretty fun and handy. After they had settled down, Deborah asked why a couple of incredibly pretty and super powered girls flew up into space.

After a heavy sigh, the girls explained why they were up in space. They had told her the whole story: destroying half of their hometown by mistake, Jojo, the Make-The-Town-A-Better-Place-Machine, and the army of mutated Monkeys and Apes, and everyone hating them even more than before. You would guess it wasn't everyday that this would happen to someone. Even though the girls dreaded that their newest friend would shun and hate them like everyone in Townsville did, she calmly sipped her Green Tea as she seemed unfazed by all this.

She sat her tea down as she looked to the girls with an understanding look on her face, "Well, _assuming_ you don't want to run away, why don't you girls do something about it?" asked Deborah.

The girls looked to her and Bubbles asked innocently and depressed, "What can we do? We've already made a mess of everything."

"Why not go back and fix the problem you were dumped in starting by this Mojo Jojo?" asked Deborah as she sipped a cup of Space Green Tea.

After hearing that, Buttercup flung her arms in exasperation, "Oh, well, of course … just make her stop! Excuse me? Evil Monkey army? Could you please stop destroying our home? Thank you!"

Deborah shot her a look as she stated, "Mind your tongue, young lady."

Blossom nodded in agreement, "That's right, Buttercup. Mind your manners.", however, when Blossom looked at Deborah, she stopped as she saw Deborah was giving her a 'Nobody likes a Brown Nose' look.

Burning with anger and forgetting about the scary glare that the older woman gave her, Buttercup roughly shot up and shouted, "Look, Miss Know-It-All, this is different." Even though she was talking back to an adult, she had to make her point, "Everyone knows we helped this guy start the whole thing! Everyone hates us back at home; even the Professor doesn't like us anymore! How in the world are we supposed to fix things?"

"How will you know unless you try?" asked Deborah with a half-smile shot at them. She then crossed her arms and gave them a cocky smile. "Or are you not afraid that you're going to fix things? Are you afraid that you're going to fix things?"

That stunned the girls for a moment. Then Bubbles, who was a little confused by that, asked, "What the … that's the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

"Oh, no it's not … and you know it.", Deborah stated as she sat down, and she leaned in near them as she smiled even more, "You see, girls, I think you're afraid that you actually _do_ have the power to beat Mojo Jojo and this Monkey/Ape army. Ever since you've discovered, trained, and harnessed your powers, you've realized that your powers are something unique. Something special. Something capable of doing amazing things. And that just terrifies you. Because if it's true, then it means that you don't have any more excuses… for being completely afraid of not being accepted for who you girls are."

It was at that moment, Buttercup was grinding her teeth in rage, Bubbles seemed a little confused considering it felt so confusing to understand what she just said, but Blossom seemed to understand a little about this. Deborah then got up, and walked over to the girls as she sat down between them, and wrapped her arms around them as she pulled them in close. The girls felt a little embarrassed about this, but felt a little warm; they had seen some of the kids going home with their mothers. Sure they had the Professor as a father, and Davis as the only male friend they had, but never had they had a mother figure in their lives before.

Debby then looked at the girls warmingly as she started acting like a mother to them and gave them some motherly advice, "Look girls, life is tough enough as it is; you can't expect a city not accepting you on top of everything else, right? That's okay, as long as the people you care about accept you and love you, no matter what you feel makes you alienated from everyone else. But this I know girls: a dream, yearning, or something you want so bad that you don't fight for, it can haunt you for the rest of your life like a bad dream."

The girls looked at each other, but knew that Deborah was right about this. However, Blossom's slender shoulders started to shake, and a tear ran down her cheek, "It's just…it's just I don't think we can _do_ this," she whimpered as she continued to speak her mind, "This should have happened to somebody else… somebody better than us."

Buttercup nodded at that as she said, "We've already messed up the first time; the second time we've screwed up even worse. I'm afraid what's gonna happen the third time."

Bubbles began to cry a little as she held on to Deborah's hand, "Blossom's right though, this should have happened to someone better than us."

"Maybe so, but it didn't.", Deborah stated as she pulled them in closer for a bigger and warmer hug, and looked them in the eyes with a pained, sympathetic face, "I'm pretty sure that you girls have had a few nights when you have the weight of the world on your shoulders seem to drag you girls down. Just thinking of the amazing future that had been stolen from you because of a few mistakes you made. Well maybe… just maybe… here's where you can get it back."

The whole conversation about them going back to fix the problem was getting pretty hard to keep up. Bubbles looked back at her sisters, and then back at Deborah as she asked, "Wh-wh-what can we even do?"

"Fight back!" shouted Deborah, punching the air with a fist in an excited yet silly manor. She then turned towards the girls, with an excited expression that seemed to remind them of the Professor, "Girls! From what you told me about your powers, it seems that you can do some pretty freaky, amazing things with those amazing super powers of yours. Use your imagination!"

"But Mojo's smarter than us. He was smart enough to get us to help him, and then frame us,.", Blossom protested.

"I doubt it, seeing as how when instead of framing you. That was his biggest mistake!", said Deborah, making the girls a little confused by that as she explained, "Come on, you've got amazing super powers and all he's got is brain power. You can beat him and his monkey/ape army!"

"But what if we mess up and everyone hate's us even more than before?", Blossom asked, even more worried about the outcome.

"You girls won't; you're all too good to do that." said Debby, reassuring the girls from their doubt. But it didn't seem to be working, seeing as how they were still down in the dumps. "I guess you really _won't_ do anything to stand up for yourself," she sighed, her face showing disappointment. "Typical. And slightly _selfish_. Because there's one little thing you girls are forgetting."

She looked at the three sisters in the eyes, as the tension was filling in the air, waiting for her to finish. "You're forgetting that somebody _else_ might need you to stand up for them.", Deborah finished.

"Somebody _else_?", Blossom asked, as she and her sisters had their undivided attention drawn back to her, as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Deborah merely shrugged as she simply said, "Well what about those guys? The Professor and Davis, right?"

The girls' heads snapped up in Debby's direction as they asked in unison, "The Professor and Davis? What _about_ them?"

Deborah looked at them lovingly, as though they were her own daughters as she explained, "They're back in that whole Monkey/Ape ordeal. I know you girls think they don't like you anymore, but I can tell you from here on out, they care about you girls deeply." She then walked back to them and sat down as she told them, "No matter what, you're family to those two, and I know they don't hold any grudges against you at all." She then frowned, knowing the girls wouldn't want to hear this, "But if you don't do something soon, pretty soon all of Townsville, and those two people most dearly to you, might not be hurting."

The girls took this whole thing in, not liking anything about this, 'Townsville? The Professor? Davis? All hurting because we didn't do the right thing?'

'No!', Blossom shook her head, her resolve hardening as she shot straight up. Her sisters and even Deborah looked a little surprised by that. She turned around and looked to her sisters as she stated, "Girls! We're going back to Townsville!"

Buttercup looked at Blossom, and shared her hardened resolve as she got up, "Yeah, we're not about to go and give up on the Professor and Davis like that.", she then mumbled, "Even though I still think boys are gross."

Bubbles shot up and shouted like a maniac, "LET'S GO KICK THAT EVIL MONKEY'S BUTT!"

Deborah jumped up too as she looked at the girls all excited as she shouted with excitement, "That's the spirit, Girls! YOU'RE POWER GIRLS! You'll show those people and those evil monkeys in Townsville. You REMIND them, who YOU girls are! You know where to go….GO! CONFRONT THE PROBLEM! FIGHT! AND WIN!"

The girls looked at her completely confused and freaked at her attitude, but then Deborah returned to normal as she quipped, "And come back again at the Space Station, Olympus, whenever you girls need to. I enjoy our visits."

The girls smiled in unison as they replied, "Okay." And were about to fly out of there, they were stopped by Deborah.

She smiled at them as she said, "And when you get back, could you tell my husband, Robert, that I'm really grateful that he created three beautiful and perfect daughters for me. And three beautiful girls for my son to be friends with."

The girls were a little surprised by that as Blossom asked, "Uh, Robert? Son?"

Deborah nodded as she smiled, "Yeah, I didn't tell you girls. My full name is Deborah Utonium, the wife of Professor Robert Utonium, and mother to one Davis E. Utonium." The girls calmly looked at each other, seeing as how that little bit of information had yet to register in their minds yet. All they did was calmly nod at that and let out an 'Oh!' and went into the airlock as their helmets switched back.

It was only for a few seconds before they were out in space, that the realization sunk in as in the deep of space, someone her them scream, "WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

After hearing that, all Deborah did was giggle at this as she smiled at the girls' retreating forms, "Honey, thank you…thank you so much for these little girls."

**Next Chapter: Power's True Purpose**


	10. Power's True Purpose

**Powerpuff Girls Z!**

**Chapter 10: Power's True Purpose**

**Townsville**

The Professor was still on his knees, as he looked at the chaos that went on in his city, completely stunned as he was before. He couldn't believe than the girls he created were responsible for this; that they somehow had played a hand in all this monkey business. But now he knew that maybe his son was right; maybe the Perfect Girls Experiment had led to failure. And now, the entire city of Townsville, himself, and his son, were paying for the greatest mistake of his life…

…But in the back of his mind, he saw how heartbroken the girls were when they pleaded for him to believe them. He hung his head even further, when he realized that the girls were innocent, and that he openly stated that they weren't good girls like he intended them to be. He hung his head in shame as he thought, 'I'm a terrible parent for not believing them…'

However, his son had a different thought in mind as Davis looked at the chaos. The crazy mutated chimp calling himself Mojo Jojo had announced that the girls had helped him, making them culprits in this scheme. Everyone else in Townsville had immediately blamed them after they had put two and two together; the two being that the girls had been identified as the mutant fireflies that destroyed half the town, and when they appeared in public today. At first he thought that the girls were responsible for it, but when he saw the look on Blossom's face, it was more like sadness than smugness with something like this. Even before and after this whole debacle happened, he knew all the time that the girls would never cause anything like this.

He then turned his attention towards Mojo Jojo; the same ape that caused all this and openly framed the girls. But now he saw the ape looking right at them, almost loathing at them for some reason. Well Davis didn't really care if the ape like him or not; he may have been an intelligent evil genius, but he was still three feet in height. He then snarled at the monkey, remembering the hurt faces on the girls, especially Blossom, and ran at him. He shouted, "You stupid ape! When I get my hands on…!"

Mojo saw the boy heading right for him, as he froze in surprise as Davis headed right for him. Then suddenly, before Davis got anywhere near him, something huge jumped right between the two, and faced down Davis as the boy stopped and gasped in surprise and shock.

Standing right in front of the boy genius was a massively muscled fourteen foot and fifty eight inch wide silver furred gorilla….a massively muscled fourteen foot and fifty eight inch wide silver furred gorilla that had been cyberized, or turned into a cybernetic gorilla. His chest was completely armor-plated and on his back was some kind of jet engine making him look like some hunchback. His right arm had a metallic shoulder with a metallic forearm that looked like rings attached to each other, with his fingernails completely made of sharp steel. His left arm was a little bigger than his right arm, and was completely metallic. For his muscles, strange wire tubes were lining up all around them, and his shoulder looked like a replica of an Egg-O-Matic Hover craft. His lower torso had a metallic underwear piece bolted in, along with his left quad with steel bolted in, with his right leg with artificial metallic muscles showing; his calves were armored and his right foot's toenails turned to steel, with his left foot completely metallic. His head was still the same, save for the steel jaw with rugged metallic shard pieces and his right eyes turned into a lens. His original eye had become black with his iris completely red and his pupil was completely black as well.

Mojo sighed in relief as he regained his composure and pointed to the boy, "Cygor! Seize the boy who right in front of me, that dared to attack me!"

The gorilla, identified as Cygor, replied in a British accent, "Very well, sir.", and then grabbed Davis by his huge iron left hand, nearly crushing him as he held the squirming boy in his mighty grip.

The Professor saw this and got up, as he ran towards the scene, shouting, "You leave my son out of this!", but was stopped as Cygor looked at him, seemingly about to pop his head off with a sneer.

Mojo calmly walked up to the Professor as he patted his shoulder, "Oh, Professor Utonium, please remain calm, stay sedated, and remain as they say 'Chilled out'. I may be a mad scientific super villain bent on destroying mankind, but I am not a barbarian." He then evilly smiled at the Professor as he looked at the squirming form that was Davis, "I shall spare your son's life, if you can help me with one small, tiny, insignificant deed."

The Professor sighed in defeat as his shoulders slumped. He then looked at Mojo defeated as he sighed hopelessly, "Alright…what do you want me to do?"

Mojo lightly chuckled, but then turned into an excited tone as he shouted, "GIVE ME SUPERPOWERS LIKE THOSE THREE FREAKS THAT YOU CREATED WITH THE CHEMICAL X THAT YOU POSSESSED!"

Davis heard that as he gasped, "What?", he then shouted at the top of his lungs, "Don't do it, Dad!"

Mojo turned around and ordered his cybernetic flunky, "Oh, Cygor…GIVE THE BOY A SQUEEZE TO SILENCE HIM OF HIS EXPLODING TONGUE!"

Cygor looked to the boy and back to Mojo as he stated, "Very well, sir.", he then turned his eyes back to Davis as he apologized, "Begging your pardon, sir." And then with a little show of his strength, Cygor began to lightly squeeze Davis. Davis felt the unbearable and painful pressure coming on, as he finally yelled out in pain; a huge cry that was heard…even from space.

**Earth's Atmosphere**

Nearing the Earth's atmosphere, three familiar colored stars of light were flying towards it. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had taken Mrs. Utonium's advice and were going back home to confront the problem. But the problem that escaped them was…how would they confront this problem and solve it before things got out of hand?

Bubbles thought about it as she looked to her sisters, "I know how we can confront it: with a great big hug and apology."

Her two sisters looked at her with a look of disbelief and annoyance at her implication. Buttercup just growled at her sister's naivety as she shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU COMPLETELY STUPID!", she then mocked Bubbles as she repeated what she had just suggested, "I know how we can confront it: with a great big hug and apology. Because I'm an airhead." She then shouted, "Just for once, can one of us come up with an idea that doesn't make us sound like completely hopeless homemakers!"

Blossom was about to lecture Buttercup on how to behave towards her sister, when she stopped so suddenly. Her super-hearing had picked up a sound that was emanating from Townsville. Amass from all the cries for help and panic, and despite all the sounds from the monkeys and apes with their schemes, she was able to make out one particular sound. It was Davis' voice, and it sounded like he was in major agony now. She paled at this realization and in worry as she shot towards Townsville in blinding speed.

Her sisters looked at this as they too followed behind her. They were now reentering the atmosphere as they were on fire…literally. Buttercup finally caught up to her sisters as she asked, "Blossom, what's going on? What's with the sudden speed rush?"

Blossom turned towards Buttercup as she answered, "It's Davis! I think he's in trouble!"

Buttercup asked, "So what?"

Bubbles replied equally worried as Blossom, "If Davis is in danger…"

Then Buttercup realized it too as they finally broke the atmosphere, and their space suits reverted back to their default clothing, "…Then the Professor's in danger too!"

Blossom nodded as she sped up a little more, with her sisters doing the same. They had to make to Townsville, if they were to save the people closest to them.

**Townsville**

The chaos was becoming too much for everyone as the monkeys and apes were becoming too restless. Their evil schemes had everyone running amuck and with so much chaos and mayhem, someone could get hurt. However, when things were at their bleakest, three little light explosions exploded from the distance, and suddenly, speeding at high speed, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were flying at high speed, with looks of worry on their faces, as they shouted in fear, "PROFESSOR! DAVIS! PROFESSOR/DAVIS!" The girls were completely ignoring the running and screaming masses below them, with the only thing on their minds were the Professor and Davis.

However, that track of mind changed when Ojo Tango was driving his Ojo Tank towards Townsville Central Park. He had spotted an ugly statue of the Mayor, riding a horse in some old fashioned civil war pose. He aimed the tank arms straight at it and fired. The missiles made a direct hit for it, sending it toppling down at the masses. And as luck would have it, a woman tripped and fell near a spot to where the horse statue toppling straight at her. in fear, she curled into a ball and shouted with much fright, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Bubbles, being the only one to hear her, spotted her as she stopped in the air. She turned around and saw the citizen in need, and turned back to her sisters. She knew that the Professor and Davis were in trouble, but she also knew that this person was in trouble as well. She decided to go with her instincts, and flew towards the woman.

Blossom and Buttercup saw Bubbles going back the other way, and Blossom called out, "Bubbles, wait!"

The lady screamed out for help, and just when the statue was about to smash into her, she felt something scoop her up as she heard the statue crashing into the ground. The lady opened her eyes to see that she was flying in the air. She looked around to see what it was that saved her, and saw one of the three sisters that caused this entire mess. The woman was a little shocked about it, but Bubbles asked in concern, "Are you okay, 'mam?"

The woman was a little startled by this, but Bubbles sisters flew in. Blossom was a little shocked at first, but regained herself as she complimented Bubbles' save, "Good work, Bubbles, but we really need to save…"

"The Baby!", the woman pointed out, and Blossom saw where she was pointing to. A baby was giggling, unaware of the danger that the little tike was in; he was left behind, in a pin of Baboom Kaboom's butt bombs. Blossom saw it and at super speed, sped up towards the kid as she got to him at the last minute.

KABOOM!

The bombs all exploded, but out of the explosion, Blossom, a little scorched, held the baby close to her with no signs of it being hurt. Bubbles and Buttercup sighed in relief, but Buttercup snapped them back to the mission at hand, "Okay, but what about…?"

"The Dog!", they lady screamed out as Buttercup looked to what she was talking about. The flooding waters that were Hota Wata's scheme, saw a small little puppy dog that looked like a Dalmatian puppy. And Hota Wata, dunked it into the water deep below. Buttercup saw that and sped into the water; a few minutes later, Buttercup shot out of the water, with the puppy in her arms.

Bubbles had landed near one of the safe rooftops that were away from the chaos, and helped the lady to sit down. After the lady was calm, Bubbles reassured her, "Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

Then suddenly, Blossom flew down, gently holding the infant in her arms. She walked up to the woman, and gently gave her the baby, "Here you go, Miss."

The lady graciously held the baby in her arms, and smiled at the girls, "Oh, thank you both."

The two sisters smiled at this little victory, but then remembered their original objective. Blossom turned her way towards Bubbles and said, "Come on, Bubbles. Let's go…" but stopped as she and Bubbles heard screaming. They turned and saw more people in danger, and Blossom sighed in defeat as she stated, "…save those people!" and the two flew out there in amazing speed.

But the lady shouted to the girls in concern, "Wait! This isn't my baby!"

Blossom and Bubbles feverishly ran from one place to another, rescuing anyone that they could. Whether it was from Ojo Tango, Baboom Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, or any of the other crazy monkeys, the girls had to do what was necessary: save the people of Townsville from getting hurt.

**Not Too Far Away**

Buttercup landed on the street with the puppy and set the little guy down. She knelt down and petted the little fellow as she said, "Good boy! You should be safe here.", and in a gust of green energy, she flew back up into the air with tremendous speed. Though she was completely unaware that the Go Go Patrol's barrel was heading right for the dog. Buttercup shouted, hoping that her sisters could hear her, "Can we find the Professor and Davis now, please?" But then she stopped as she heard something and turned around. A massive barrel was heading straight for the dog, which was shaking himself dry and not even noticing the barrel at all. Buttercup shouted, "Oh , come on!", and shot straight towards the little guy. In a quick motion, Buttercup scooped up the little guy before the barrel got to him.

A few minutes later, she had stopped and landed near a glass tower, entitle CTN. She placed the dog there and sighed, "Okay! You should be safe here! Now stay.", and with that, she shot back up to the sky once more, hoping that was that. However, she was proven wrong as a tower nearby, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, sounded his cymbals at the building. The shock waves shattered the glass and fell towards the puppy; Buttercup had heard the sound and saw the whole thing. She groaned as she shouted to herself, "Dog Gone it!", and shot straight back to the puppy. She scooped him up again, saving him for the second time.

But just before she got away this time, she was caught by the Go Go Patrol. The force of them hitting her caused her to lose her grasp on the dog, and sent it falling down to the ground. Buttercup screamed with fear as she quickly nose-dived towards it. and just when she was about to catch the mutt, Rocko Socko came in and grabbed the mutt, holding out as he prepared to squeeze the life out of it.

Buttercup floated to eyelevel of the behemoth and finally shouted in frustration, "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

**Elsewhere**

**Close By**

Bubbles and Blossom were taking deep breaths and were floating above a foot off the ground. What they saw in front of them were all the people that they had rescued over the past few minutes. Everyone was scared and shaking in fright, not at the girls who had saved them all, but at the monkeys and apes still out there. Blossom saw how scared everyone there was and knew that they wouldn't be safe in one spot at all. She tried to reassure everyone was best as she could, "Okay, you should all be safe here now." She turned towards to Bubbles as she silently whined, "Ugh! This is hopeless!"

Bubbles nodded, and as equally as her sister as she gasped, "I know….there's too many monkeys…what can we do to…?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blossom and Bubbles turned to see where the commotion was coming from and they saw what it was. Buttercup was struggling to break free a puppy from the iron grips of Rocko Socko. She was struggling to break the monkey's grip by giving it all her strength. However, the process was causing a vein to pop on her head as she shouted with every tug of breaking Socko's grip, "GET! YOUR! HANDS! OFF! HIM! YOU! DARN! DIRTY! APE!"

Rocko Socko cackled loudly as he shouted to Buttercup, "Make me, pathetic flying human!"

And that was the straw that broke her back as Buttercup shouted at the top of her lungs. She drew back her right fist, balling it up as tight as it could. Then suddenly, her veins began to pop up as they glowed green with a humming to them as her fist and forearm began to glow as bright as her veins. She then smirked to the confused gorilla, "You asked for it, so say hello to my special move…the GAIA FIST!" And then swung her fist right at Rocko Socko's face. As the fist made contact, a huge explosion of light green energy exploded at Socko's face, sending him flying backwards, and knocking his steel gauntlets off his hands. He flew halfway across the street, until he slammed into a building, cracking a huge imprint the size of a crater.

Rocko Socko looked worse for wear, with a huge black eye, his teeth missing, and a look of pain and fear frozen on him. The girls looked at Buttercup's handiwork, until Rocko Socko fell face first into the ground. With a huge thud, the gargantuan gorilla's form lay still and beaten on the ground. The girls gasped at this series of events; even Buttercup was shocked by something like this, even at the fact that _she_ did it. She turned and saw her sisters equally stunned as she was; she too was stunned herself. Feeling very guilty about this, she stammered as she quickly apologized, "I…uh, I didn't mean it! I…It…It was…It was an accident!"

But as Buttercup did her best to try and clear up the mess, Blossom stared in awe at what had transpired. She looked at Buttercup, slightly confused by her actions, and then she looked back at the still form of Rocko Socko. And then she looked back at the metallic gloves where the dog was. It had squeezed itself free, hopped off the enormous fists, and then leaked all over them. And then she remembered the words that Mrs. Utonium had said to her. She remembered them as clear as daylight: _Fight back! Girls! From what you told me about your powers, it seems that you can do some pretty freaky, amazing things with those amazing super powers of yours. Use your imagination! You REMIND them, who YOU girls are! You know where to go….GO! CONFRONT THE PROBLEM! FIGHT! AND WIN!_ And then it finally hit Blossom in the head like a ton of bricks. She smiled brightly to Buttercup as she shouted with much enthusiasm and excitement at this idea, "Buttercup! You're a genius!"

Both of her sisters went wide eyed with confusion at that little outburst. Being a little confused by this, Buttercup asked, a little uncertain about this, "I am?"

A little incredulous about what she heard, Bubbles asked, "She is?", but then she shook her head and asked, "Wait! How is Buttercup a genius now?"

Blossom shook her head as she stated, "Don't you guys see? The one way to save Townsville, the citizens, and the Professor and Davis, and stop the evil Monkey/Ape army, is to use our powers to…", however her answer was interrupted by the sounds of screaming citizens as they turned to see what it was. Ojo Tango was preparing to flatten the citizens, but Blossom saw this as her chance. She smirked confidently to her sisters as she stated, "Better yet, Watch!"

She flew towards Ojo's tank at a Mach 1 Speed with nothing holding her back. As she got closer and closer, she flipped upward and was charging at the tank with her foot in front, with it charging with Pink energy charging up. And just when the tank was about to smoosh or blow the gathered citizens, Blossom came charging in with her Plasma Kick, blowing it up. Ojo was sent flying far away, with the tank blowing up, not harming anyone at all. Blossom flip-jumped back as she smirked at her accomplishment.

Her sisters flew over to her and landed, in complete awe at what had just transpired. Buttercup was even more amazed as she praised her sister, "Wow, Blossom! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Bubbles nodded as she cheered, "Yeah, that was ama….", but stopped as the three sisters cringed as they were rained on by a hard pour down of spit, by the Flying Spitting monkeys. Bubbles was taking it the worst as she shouted, "Ewewewewewewew! Gross! Cut it out!" But the Spitting monkeys merely laughed at this as they continued with their downpour. Bubbles' eyes glowed with bright blue energy as she yelled out in a hardcore tone, "I SAID CUT IT OUT!" And shot at one monkey's rocket pack, with sent it flying into the other monkeys. This created a huge explosion cloud, and out of it, rained down the beaten and bruised monkeys, all defeated.

The girls smiled at this victory like ninjas in the dark as Blossom encouraged, "C'mon, Girls! Let's put an end to this gorilla warfare!" And with that, they flew over to the next monkey that needed beatings. Unfortunately, that next monkey was gonna be Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.

**Back at Townsville** **City Hall**

Cygor held onto Davis with much strength, if the Professor changed his mind. Mojo Jojo was laughing maniacally at this scene as the Professor looked with much worry in his face. However, it was Mojo's turn to look distressed, as an ape came flying over to them, and crashed into the ground in front of them, all beaten and bruised. It was Cha-Ching and he wasn't looking all too good.

The Professor and Davis were a little confused by this on how it happened. However, it was all made clear once they heard a familiar voice, "HAHA! Good one, Bubbles!"

Davis smiled at that, as he recognized it to be Blossom's voice. He tried to shout out, "Blossom! We're over…!" But he was muffled by a mechanical hand that popped out of Cygor's left hand; the hand that currently held Davis.

Mojo paled at this realization as he jumped on Cygor and sat in the Egg-O-Matic hovercraft sitting apparatus on Cygor's left shoulder. He then ordered, "Cygor! Get the Professor!" The cybernetic ape nodded and out of his right shoulder, a port opened and a metallic tentacle grabbed the Professor as Mojo grumbled with dread, "I was afraid of this! They've returned and found out just what their powers can really do!" he then shouted, "CYGOR! BACK TO THE OBSERVATORY!"

Cygor nodded, "Of course, sir. But what about the humans?"

Mojo cackled, "These two will make excellent Power-proof vests!" And then Cygor hunched over, as the jet engine bolted into his back roared to life. With the engine at full blast, Cygor ran like a gorilla would, with a jet powered engine speeding him up, and headed back to Mojo's Observatory.

**Back to the Girls**

The girls worked feverishly to save the citizens and the City of Townsville. They decided to go for one monkey/ape at a time. The first one to go was Hota Wata as he and his scorching torrent was wiping out the streets. Blossom got ahead of him as she 'jack-hammer' punched the streets, creating a hole that led into the sewer. She flew up as the torrent swept in, but then began to drain itself into the hole, taking Hota Wata into it. But Blossom wasn't about to let him get away like that; she took a huge breath and used her Ice Breath to freeze the water in place, along with Hota Wata.

Baboom Kaboom was jumping over buildings in his Baboom Bot, blowing them up with his Baboom Bot Bombs. Once he jumped on one building, he'd jump to the next one, but he always dropped his bombs on the last building he was on. However, his little rampage came to a stop as Buttercup flew to him, and grabbed his mecha's right hand. Then, her whole body began to glow green as she growled at the Baboon that was inside the mecha. Suddenly, as if the volume on Gravity was put on high, Buttercup and the mecha were sent falling downward to the ground crashing.

Buttercup smiled at this accomplishment, but then paled at what came next. The Baboom mecha flipped over, exposing the rear cannon at her. Baboom Kaboom smiled wickedly at his cockpit as he warmed up the cannons for full blast. And just when he pressed the button, Bubbles flew in and twisted the cannon shut as the butt overloaded and exploded, destroying the mech and sending the ape flying in pain and defeat.

The Go Go Patrol was swinging their chain of command everywhere they would go. They were close in chaining up the city with nothing to stop them, until out of nowhere, Buttercup grabbed their leader. And with a quick and hard snap, she whipped their chain like it was a whip. Blossom caught the recoil, and held onto them long enough that when she let go, the stretching recoil had sent them crashing hard to the ground. As they lay unconscious, Bubbles took the remaining Go Go Patrol and made them into a jump rope as she jump roped her way down the street.

They cancelled Ha-Cha Cha-cha's debut, cleared up the tomato sauce weather that Blah Blah Blah Blah had forecasted, and squeezed Cruncha Buncha with cute kindness. The girls worked hard, tough, and with all their might and power, defeated all the monkeys and apes running amuck in their city. And as the girls took notice of the pile of apes, they soon realized that not only did they defeated them all single-handedly, but that there was one thing wrong.

Buttercup mentioned that as soon as she stated, "None of these stupid monkeys have the Professor, or Davis!"

Bubbles looked worried at the area all around them, and looked to her sisters for the answer, "But where could they be?"

Blossom wondered that as well, but then knew the answer. She realized that there was one chimp missing as she stated, "I've got one guess on my mind." She pointed west towards Townsville Central Park…to where Mojo's lair was. Buttercup and Bubbles knew that as well, and were geared up for battle as Blossom flew up, "C'mon, girls! We've got one last monkey to get off of our backs!" And with that said and done, the girls flew and shot forward to Mojo's Observatory lair.

**Mojo's Lair**

Mojo was working frantically at the controls; preparing for the final…and new…part of his latest scheme. Cygor was still holding on to the Professor and Davis, as the three occupants watched the chimpanzee hard at work. He was working feverishly on the same controls that he had used to create his army of Super Apes/Monkeys. But now, it was being reprogrammed for a whole new purpose entirely. Finally, the Professor couldn't take it anymore as he shouted, "Mojo Jojo! What are you up to this time?"

Mojo simply snickered as he stated, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Professor Utonium." Suddenly, they all heard simultaneously banging sounds coming from outside. Ti was then that Mojo had realized that the girls were breaking in; he had to work fast to get this done, or everything would be ruined by those little spoiled brats.

But he didn't get there in time, as the last door was busted open. The girls flew in and landed in a different battle stance, but said the same thing as they shouted together, "NOT SO FAST, MOJO JOJO!"

Mojo just snickered as he turned to the girls and mockingly stated, "Ooooh, look at the widdle heroes, here to save their father figure and boyfriend here."

Then Davis, who was straining from Cygor's mighty grip, shouted, "Kick his hair butt, girls!"

Buttercup cracked her knuckles as she smirked evilly at Mojo, "For once, Davis, you get no bad comments or arguments from me."

Mojo turned to Cygor and gave him a nod; this gave the cybernetic behemoth a signal of some sorts. As soon as the girls charged at them, Cygor gave Davis a squeeze, causing him to yell out. The girls stopped in time as they gasped at this latest horrific development; any attack on Mojo would mean that this new metal ape would crush/kill the Professor and Davis with no trouble at all. Mojo chuckled at this as he stated, "That's better.", he then chuckled, "It's good to know you little freaks know when you're beaten."

It was then that Blossom couldn't hold it in any longer, as she pointed to Mojo as she shouted, "I swear, Mojo! If you hurt either the Professor, or Davis…I swear…!"

Seeing this as the perfect time, Mojo decided to let the kitty out of the bag, "Why, Blossom, I'm shocked.", he then looked at the girls with an evil grin, "Would I be the type of person who would harm…MY FAMILY?"

Everyone, including the Professor and Davis, all stared slack-jawed in confusion as Buttercup glared at Mojo, "What'd you talkin' about, Mojo?"

Mojo simply chuckled as he explained, "I think it's apparent that I wasn't born green with an oversized brain and a super villain. Evil geniuses are made not born. I was once Jojo, the cute little lab assistant to the Utoniums. We were so happy together…", he then shot the girls a glare as he stated, "That is…UNTIL YOU THREE CAME ALONG! However, the blast of Chemical X that resulted in your super powered birth, Girls, also affected me as well. Not only was I given a different skin color, but my brain had mutated, giving me super intelligence far surpassing that of even the greatest of human geniuses. However, even with my superior brain power, I was overshadowed by your physical powers. Plus my cuteness was no match for your girlish charms." He then growled under his breath, "So instead of being loved, I was treated as a freak. And for that injustice I left the home in search of a way to rule the world…as MOJO JOJO! But not in a nice way….evil! An Evil way; that's my thing."

Everyone was in complete awe at this; not knowing what to say. Except for Bubbles who naively stated, "I don't believe it! We had our own pet monkey!" Her sisters, the Professor and Davis, looked at Bubbles with an exasperated and sweat dropped way.

But Blossom looked to the Professor and Davis as she asked them both, "Is this true?"

Professor Utonium shrugged, as he couldn't remember, "Well, I'm not quite sure. I mean, I remember we had a chimpanzee named Jojo."

But then Davis, who had finally remembered the name Jojo, looked to Mojo even more distasteful, and shouted, "Wait a minute! Jojo?"

Bubbles looked to Davis and asked, "You remember him?"

Davis nodded as he explained, "How could I forget?", with a freed hand, he shot his finger at Mojo and scolded him, "He was the worst lab assistant we ever had. All he ever did was break/destroy everything and anything he got his grimy little paws on!" he growled under his breath, "And even if he's super smart, he hasn't changed a bit!"

Mojo evilly chuckled, "It's no use, Davis. As they say, Flattery will get you nowhere."

The girls looked at him even more distasteful as Blossom replied, "So…even back then you were a twisted little ape!"

Mojo smirked as he went back to the controls, "That's right! Now if you all excuse me, I, Mojo Jojo, have a town to take over. I have a world to rule; I have to seize control of a populace, and force them to follow my way of thinking." He then turned to Cygor as he ordered, "Cygor! Put the humans down and destroy the girls, that have delayed me long enough with the words that I've said."

Cygor put the two men down as he stated, "Very well, sir." After the Professor and Davis got up, Cygor charged right at the girls, shouting a loud roar for battle. But only a few seconds past, as the three geniuses heard huge banging, kicking, and punching sounds form the occupants, Cygor's beaten body was thrown at Mojo's feet, with Cygor's head still attached via wires. The cybernetic gorilla then groaned before he went into Stasis Mode, "I don't think we thought this whole plan through, sir."

Mojo grumbled as he looked at the humans. He then pressed a button as the machines began to operate again. Ports opened up at the Glass Disco ball construct, as mechanical tentacles popped out with huge needle points…tentacles that were leading up to the Chemical X barrel. Mojo taunted, "As I said, I have a town to take over…", then the tentacles shot at Mojo as he shouted, "…even if it means…", and shot through his brain case, sticking into his oversized brain as he shouted with madness, "…TAKING EXTREME MEASURES!"

The girls and Utonium men gasped as they found out what Mojo was planning to do. The girls, still in shock, asked in fright, "You wouldn't!"

Mojo smirked, "Oh, I would!" And then the machine began pumping the Chemical X, directly into Mojo. He seemed pretty normal, until he shouted out in growing pain, as he began to grow, in both muscles and height. His upper and lower canines became bigger, his arms became more muscular with green veins popping out of the fur, and he was growing so big, he towered over the girls and Utonium men. He began to grow so big, he broke through the ceiling of his lair, sending a huge rain of debris heading for the five humans. The girls ran over to the Professor and Davis, shielding them as the debris fell on to them, burying them in rubble.

Mojo's transformation had ended as he was now a 50-ft. heavily muscled ape with the sharpest teeth, and now sported two red eyes with white pupils, adding more ferocity to his appearance as he shouted with a deep mighty voice, "NOW I AM MO-MOJO THAN BEFORE!", and then he leaped out of his observatory, and landed on the ground. He trampled over the destruction his treacherous brothers had caused.

He had then made it to City Hall, where the unconscious or badly hurt Monkeys and Apes were. Those that were still conscious, felt fear like no other as they saw the fifty foot Mo-Mojo Jojo leaning on the City Hall building as he looked down upon them and boomed out, "NOW AS I WAS SAYING…BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED!" He then took the top of the City Hall tower, boomed out, "I, MO-MOJO JOJO, HAVE SUCCEDED IN MY FIRST! GREATEST! AND MOST BRILLIANT PLAN EVER!" and placed it upon his head as his new helmet, "AND I, MO-MOJO JOJO…", he then shot his arms upward in triumph as he shouted to the heavens, "…SHALL! BE! KING!", with Mojo Jojo, now Mo-Mojo Jojo and his newly acquired height and powers, all hope seemed lost for the City of Townsville.

**Next Chapter: And the Day is Saved…**


	11. The Day is Saved

**IN this chapter, there'll be a little commentary done by Mojo Jojo. Figured I'd add a little humor to this.**

**Powerpuff Girls!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: And the Day is Saved…**

* * *

**Hello. Dis is Mojo Jojo, commenting you on the scenes you are reading. Which is to say, the dialogue and events that are now being occurred in this story…right at this moment, which is to say…right now. Right now you are reading one of my, Mojo Jojo's, greatest plans in action.**

* * *

**Back at Mojo's Observatory**

The place was high as rubble was strewn all over the place. Cygor was left in Statis-lock, but if anyone looked closely enough, a strange metallic liquid squirted out of him, repairing the damage that was done to him. And a familiar pile started to rumble, and then suddenly, the pile exploded as Buttercup flew out of the rubble, followed by Bubbles who helped the Professor out. And Blossom followed as she helped Davis out.

As soon as Blossom and Davis landed, she looked at Davis with a little worry in her face, 'Is he angry at us? I know that everyone didn't want us to come back, but I don't know if…'

But then she was slightly started as Davis took her hands in his as he asked her, "Blossom! Are you okay?"

Blossom was a little taken back by that as she asked, "Yeah, but aren't you angry at us? I mean…I mean we completely…" then she was taken aback by what happened next. She was pulled in by a hug from Davis, a tight hug as she was held tight by Davis. She blushed a little by this strange act as he spoke up while still hugging her.

"I never doubted for a second that you girls were tricked.", Davis told her truthfully as he squeezed a little tighter. But then he broke hold a little big as he looked at Blossom eye to eye, and then asked, "But…why'd you come back, even after all we said to you?"

Blossom then let out a few tears as they streamed down and she returned the fierce hug, and sobbed to Davis, "Because…if we can't fix this problem, and save the people we care about….who will?"

* * *

**Blech! Why do are those two always gushing at each other? It is enough to make me puke, vomit, and otherwise barf out what I had eaten this morning, lunch, that now currently occupies my stomach at this point. Why does the author have to prolong the obvious fact, that these two are the future coupling in this story? He should just blurt it out right now, at this very chapter. It is so obvious, apparent, noticeable, and otherwise…simple.**

* * *

The Professor, Bubbles, and Buttercup, who was a little miffed that Davis had his paws over Blossom, walked over. When they were together again, it was the Professor's turn to give everyone a big group hug, "I'm just so glad that everyone's alright." The group hug lasted for only a few seconds, but that was enough as the Professor broke the hug as he grabbed the kids by the hands, tried to drag them out of there, and spoke in a hastened and panicked voice, "Now let's get out of this crazy nightmarish town and find a new safe place to live!"

* * *

**At this point you can totally forget on what those freakish children are saying to the professor. It's not like it'll make a difference in any way.**

* * *

The four teens broke the hold as Davis was the one to state out loud, "Wait! Hold on, Dad! Are you telling us to just run away?"

The Professor nodded, "Of course, son! Didn't you see Jojo? He's a fifty foot prehistoric ape…ON STERIODS!"

Buttercup was the first to step up to it, "I'm sorry Professor. I hate to say it, and I can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth, but Davis and Blossom are right. Running away's no use."

Bubbles nodded, "Yeah, we already tried running away, and that didn't do anything."

Blossom nodded as she explained to the boys, "We have to fix the problem that we helped Jojo start. We've got to confront this problem and fight."

It was Davis' turn to act a little skeptic as he asked Blossom, "Wait! You three? But after what they…I mean…"

* * *

**Bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh! Blah, Blah, Blah! Boring, Boring, Boring.**

* * *

Blossom just smiled as she and her sisters floated off the ground, and she answered, "Davis. You told us that it takes time for people to understand someone's specialness." She then looked to her sisters, and they each shook their heads in agreement. Then she turned her direction to the Professor and Davis as she smiled confidently, "Well now it's time for everyone to understand…especially Mojo." And with that, the girls took off in blinding speed towards where Mo-Mojo was, leaving behind them their three colored streaks combined to form a rainbow.

* * *

**Why do they always have those colored streaks behind them when they fly?**

* * *

The Professor and Davis, both smiled in their own way. Davis crossing his arms at his chest, and smirking, "Go get'em, girls." And the Professor, smiling at how proud he was at his creations, with a tear in his eyes. But both were praying silently that the girls would succeed in defeating Mojo, saving the town, and being accepted for who they were.

* * *

**Hmm.! What is he crying about? There is no crying in Townsville! Well, I'll give them something to cry about! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Back in the City**

The girls flew at tremendous speed, zig-zagging across the ruins of what was Townsville. The citizens were all hiding, but they all saw the girls flying overhead; all of them were silently wishing this whole nightmare would end. It didn't take the girls long, but they heard evil chuckling that echoed loudly. The girls knew right then and there that they had found Mojo as they flew even faster towards the voice. After a few zig-zags, they saw him chuckling at a few citizens that he was about to squish like ants. That is until three super-powered girls flew up towards him, and with a powerful right hook from each of them in unison, they punched that monkey hard enough to send him flying on his butt.

Mojo, slightly disoriented, slowly began to get back up, heard a familiar voice, shouting out, "SURRENDER NOW, AND WE'LL GO EASY ON YOU!" He nearly went bug-eyed as he remembered that being Blossom's voice. Mojo looked around, sideways, up in the sky, but he didn't see them anywhere. It was only until he heard the voice again, "We're down here!", did he finally spot them. The girls were standing on the street with Bubbles holding a street lamp like a club.

* * *

**Okay, you know why you don't see me stylin with my homies? BECAUSE I HAVE NO HOMIES! I…AM…Number One! Those other monkeys thought they could muscle in on my turf. They thought they were all that and down as my posse. But they were whack! Well, then I WHACKED THEM!**

* * *

Mojo towered down upon them as he chuckled, "Oh my…you're actually trying to stop me? That's so cute!"

The girls looked at Mojo with much hard determination and courage as Bubbles was the first to shout out, "Try nothing!"

Blossom pointed out, "We will stop you!"

And Buttercup put her hands to her hips as she shouted, "And who are you callin' cute?"

* * *

**Ooooh! Did you all read the last chapter? Look at how good I look in my new helmet. Like a monkey gladiator all ready for battle. All hail…uh, me. Mojo Jojo.**

* * *

Mojo cackled with much evil in his voice. And considering how huge he was, his laughter boomed all over the place, causing it to shake. He then looked at the girls with a hint of malice glinting in his eyes as he raised his right hand and balled up a fist with it. He then glared at them evilly as he shouted, "OKAY…LET'S PLAY!", and then punched the area to where the girls stood, and destroyed it. Luckily the girls flew out of the way just in time, and proceeded to pummel Mojo within an inch of his life. Blossom was the first as she slammed her fist across the Ape's jaw, and Buttercup followed through with a Gattling gun punch force directly into Mojo's gut. While Bubbles flew in and smacked Mojo's nose with the lamppost.

* * *

**Ooh, I must admit; I am still getting used to my 'epic proportions'. So do not be fooled by the blows I am getting from the tiny Powerpuff Girls. **

* * *

Buttercup rounded Mojo, and with a burst of energy, shot right up his butt with the hardest kick ever. It sent him flying off the ground as he whined out loud in pain. Buttercup smirked at this accomplishment, and then just laughed out loud about it. However, that distracted her as Mo-Mojo retaliated and stomped on her, crushing her into the ground.

Blossom and Bubbles stopped in mid-flight as they saw what Mojo did. Bubbles cried out to her fallen sister in a panic, "Buttercup!", however, that only served to give away their location. Mo-Mojo saw them and growled. Then with a mighty swing on his right, he backhanded the girls, sending them flying into a building and through it as they made impact with a loud crash.

* * *

**Talk to the Foot! Talk to the Foot!**

* * *

Mojo chuckled as his voice echoed all over the city, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU GIRLS WERE A MATCH FOR ME? MO-MOJO JOJO?"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Smashing Powerpuff Girls, is so cool.**

* * *

As he continued to rant, Buttercup was able to scrape herself out from under Mojo's foot. As she shook her head from the impact, she glared right at Jojo and then with a few more tugs, she was out from under his foot. She then balled up her fist as she sneered-smirked, "Actually…YEAH!", and charged at his foot…and smashed all his toes in. The sudden shot of pain in Mojo's feet, caused the monkey to grab his foot, and jump around in frantic pain at this transgression.

* * *

**Oh, my poor little piggies. No roast beef all the way home of those little fellows.**

* * *

And then suddenly, out of the building that Blossom and Bubbles were thrown into, they came shooting out. The two twirled in unison as they charged at Mojo with both speed and power. And when they slammed into him, they sent him flying down the street at remarkable speed and strength. Then Mojo slammed into one of the nearest buildings and slumped over to the ground; the building cracked from the massive slam, and crashed right on top of him, knocking him out.

* * *

**Boy that hurts just looking at it. I always enjoy more violence…unfortunately it is always being directed at me.**

* * *

The girls flew over him as they smirked in triumph, as Blossom complimented them, "Good job, girls."

Buttercup smirked at this as she chuckled, "Ha! That Mo-Mojo is No Mo!"

The girls giggled at this, but that didn't last for very long at this point. For what they didn't notice, was that Mojo began to stir awake once more, and shot out of the building. He pounced right at the unsuspecting girls with his feet/hands, and grabbed both Blossom and Buttercup, crushing them in his grip as he fell back down to Earth.

* * *

**I gotta tell ya, being gigantic so that you can crush your teeny tiny opponents is pretty cool.**

* * *

Bubbles screamed out in panic, "Girls!", and watched as Mojo began to crush them with all his strength. However, Bubbles wasn't about to take this lightly as she flew down in top speed, all X-Wing style, and shot at him barraging like a F22- Raptor would with its machine guns. The Heat Blasts hit Mojo pretty hard as he screamed out in pain, causing him to let go of Bubbles' sisters, as they joined in the fight. They swarmed all around Mojo, shooting at him with their Heat vision, annoying him to further enragement.

* * *

**I am dissin' you…BIG TIME!**

* * *

Mojo roared out loud, "MWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", and with a mighty clap of his hands, created a sonic shockwave that sent the girls flying backwards, skidding on the street grounds.

* * *

**Shock waves, sonic shock waves from my hands.**

* * *

The girls got up, cracking their backs in straightening up for this fight. Buttercup, who cracked her neck a little, cracked her knuckles in anticipation as she smirked, "Somebody's mad. This is gonna be a sweet fight."

Unfortunately, Buttercup couldn't be any more wrong. For Mojo jumped on top of one of the building, and shot his arms forward. This caused a barrage of black hair spikes to shoot at them like Gattling gun bullets shot at them with the velocity of missiles.

* * *

**Bet you didn't know I could shoot giant black spikes? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ****Took me a long time to practice that.**

* * *

Blossom went wide eyed, along with her sisters, as she counter-ordered, "Look out!", and the girls ran at super speed in any direction, dodging the giant black spikes. They zig-zagged all over the place, dodging the fast shot out projectiles. Blossom made her way down a tri-intersection; the giant black hair spikes closing in on her. However, she looked ahead and paled as she saw the same dog that Buttercup had rescued before. She stopped right in front of it, almost shielding it, and saw the black Spikes coming right at them. She then stood her ground, and with super-speed accuracy, swatted all the spikes away from them, unleashing a huge war battle cry.

* * *

**You've all just been covered in a typhoon of evil monkey spit.**

* * *

Both Bubbles and Buttercup had run over around the town, in advanced to dodging the spikes and finding their sister. They were currently hiding behind a down Running Dog bus, when they saw it. They saw Blossom, swatting away a barrage of spikes while protecting the little puppy from harm. Buttercup grumbled as she thought to herself, 'What is with that dog?'

However, her thoughts were broken with as Bubbles stated out, "Buttercup, we've got to do something! Mojo's got Blossom pinned down!"

Buttercup grumbled, trying to think of anyway to help her sister. Then it hit her as soon as she saw the bus; she turned towards Bubbles as she said, "I've got an idea."

The barrage was getting pretty bad for her to keep away; Blossom had kept it going nonstop but couldn't keep it up for much longer. Blossom was about to buckle under the pressure and exhaustion of keeping up with this, until something landed right in front of her. It was a Running Dog Bus as it shielded her from the spike barrage. She saw Bubbles and Buttercup flying next to her, keeping the bus in place as they used it as a shield. The little dog on the other hand, walked away with no fear whatsoever as it just scuttled away, leaving the girls to their super heroic duty.

* * *

**What is with that little dog? Why does he always narrowly escape without a scratch?**** He should come and work for me.**

* * *

The bombardment had lasted for only fifteen minutes, as the spikes dangerously were getting through. However, all that disappeared as it got quiet as the spike barrage had stopped. After the shots had stopped going off, the girls looked at each other in curiosity. Bubbles looked to her sisters and asked innocently, "Do you think he's finished?"

"NO!"

The girls looked behind the bus and saw Mojo towering over them, as he evilly grinned, "BUT YOU ARE!", and then shot at them a wave flaming fire breath. The girls held each other as the flames engulfed them all, screaming.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fire breath; that came in handy.**

* * *

The fires stopped as the spot to where the bus was one big scorching crater. The girls, who were a little bit of a mess their selves, were unconscious and on the ground and smoking as well. Then suddenly, Mojo's giant hand smashed on the ground, waking the girls up, but were scooped up by Mojo. He then lifted them up to his eyelevel, while still holding them in his iron grip. He then glared at the three girls who struggled to break free of his iron grip, but then scowled to them as he looked ready to eat them, "FOOLS! YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE MY POWERS?"

And then he stomped towards the Townsville State Building, the tallest skyscraper in all of the City of Townsville. He then continued to interrogate the girls, "ATTEMPT TO DEFEAT MY PLANS?", and then stopped in front of it as he went on, "AND THEN TRY TO DESTROY ME?", and then he started to climb it a he continued, "I…THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU THREE FROM CERTAIN DEATH AT THE HANDS OF THOSE SEASICK TEENAGERS!"

* * *

**Oh, this is where it gets very good. Okay, this is my homage to King Kong. A little cliché but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. You try being a gigantic super-intelligent chimpanzee, and see if you don't want to climb giant office buildings. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

As he continued to climb, he stopped in the middle of the building, and noticed the girls were still struggling to break free. Eh then glared at the girls as he finished, "AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU THREE… STILL… YOU BETRAY ME?", and then swiftly, flung the girls out in the open, while still holding on to them as he shouted, "AND WHY? FOR THEM?", the girls then took notice at what Mojo was talking about. And then they saw all the citizens of Townsville, gone out from hiding as they saw Mojo Jojo holding out the three super-powered girls. The girls were slightly confused by this, but then Mojo pointed out, "TO SAVE THEM? THE ONES WHO HATED YOU? WHO ABANDONDED YOU? HAVE FORSAKEN YOU?", and then proceeded to climb to the top of the tower as he grabbed onto to the antenna-like lighting rod on top.

* * *

**The pointy pole on top of a building. Always handy to hold on to. Remember that for the next time you're gigantic and evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

He then brought the girls close up to him as he pointed out, "CAN'T YOU THREE SEE? NONE OF THEM WILL EVER UNDERSTAND YOU AS I CAN."

He then lifted them outward, showing them the destruction that he and his army had done to the down. And then he shouted out loud to the girls as he proclaimed to the three girls, "FOR WE ARE KINDRED SPIRITS! WHO'S POWERS SPRING FROM THE SAME SOURCE."

* * *

**Hehahahahahahahaha! I did that.**

* * *

And then he calmly stated as it build up into an up roaring proclaiming, "SO GIRLS… DO NOT MAKE ME DESTROY YOU. FOR WE ARE SMARTER. WE ARE STRONGER! WE ARE INVINCIBLE! WE HAVE THE POWER! WE ARE SUPERIOR TO THEM! AND WE SHALL RULE!"

* * *

**This is another very important speech that I made. Now submit all you reading capabilities to my superior command of words and sentence structure. So now I demand your undivided attention. You will lower your voices to the background back there. You will be quiet, which is to say….SHUT UP!**

* * *

The girls looked at the unwanted destruction, and listened to Mojo's words. In truth, he was right about what he told them; no one would ever understand them as well as he could. All of them were empowered by Chemical X, the source of both their powers and their existence. They hung their heads in shame at this as Mojo brought them back up to his face, as he evilly smirked, "ALL WE HAVE TO DO… IS WORK TOGETHER. GIRLS…. JOIN ME."

And it was at that second, before the girls gave in, the voice of Deborah Utonium echoed in their minds,

* * *

_Look girls, life is tough enough as it is; you can't expect a city not accepting you on top of everything else, right? That's okay, as long as the people you care about accept you and love you, no matter what you feel makes you alienated from everyone else. But this I know girls: a dream, yearning, or something you want so bad that you don't fight for, it can haunt you for the rest of your life like a bad dream. _

_You're forgetting that somebody __else__ might need you to stand up for them._

_No matter what, you're family to those two, and I know they don't hold any grudges against you at all…_

_But if you don't do something soon, pretty soon all of Townsville, and those two people most dearly to you, might not be hurting._

_That's the spirit, Girls! YOU'RE POWER GIRLS! You'll show those people and those evil monkeys in Townsville. You REMIND them, who YOU girls are! You know where to go….GO! CONFRONT THE PROBLEM! FIGHT! AND WIN!_

_C'mon, girls! KICK THAT MONKEY'S BUTT!_

* * *

It was then that the girls lit up once more, remembering what they were fighting for. It wasn't just to do the right thing and to save the town… but to protect those they loved even more. The girls then concentrated hard, very hard. And then suddenly, their bodies glowed brightly, and in Mojo's palm, they began to shake with the force of an earthquake. Mojo was starting to look worried about this; his backup plan was backfiring. That was confirmed as his hand was forced opened as the girls exploded with energy, shouting at the top of their lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**What was that? I said be quiet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAH….(Coughs at this point and then clears up his throat.) I swallowed a bug.**

* * *

After the girls were freed, they flew up to look down at Mojo as they prepared fro another attack. As they got a good distance from Mojo, they spotted him from above as they hovered in place, staring and flying defiant to the giant mad ape. It was then that Blossom, with much truth in her heart, shouted out to Mojo as she power-charged right at him, "We would never join you! And it's because…", and punched him across the jaw, making him lose a little balance from that spot, "… _We_ are stronger…!"

Then Bubbles took a nose dive below, and then came up, charging at Mojo's jaw as she shouted, "Because… We are invincible…!", and then planted a powerful punch to Mojo's jaw, making him cry out in anger and pain.

"Because…", Buttercup started as she zig-zagged all over the place. And then she finally shouted, "…We have the power…!", and double-punched him across his big hairy face.

and then the three girls zoomed around, punching, shooting their heat vision, and pummeling the giant ape as they shouted in unison, "…WE HAVE TO PROTECT THEM FROM YOU!"

* * *

**Oooh! That hurt.**

* * *

"Because _it is_ you who is to be feared!", Blossom shouted as she punched Mojo.

* * *

**And that.**

* * *

"Because you _are_ a monster!", Bubbles shouted as she smashed Mojo's helmet, revealing his brain once more.

* * *

**And that.**

* * *

"You _are _Evil!", Buttercup shouted as she flew-smacked him across his chin.

* * *

**Why do you insist on reading pain being inflicted on me.**

* * *

And then the three girls charged right at Mojo at top speed as they shouted in unison, "AND… YOU… ARE…!", Mojo saw them coming and flinched at this final blow. But it didn't come as the girls stopped in front of the giant ape; they stayed like that only about six inches away from Mojo's face as he opened his eyes and saw them floating there. Then the girls smirked mischievously as they each poked at Mojo's nose as they cheerfully said in unison, "… it."

However, this touch caused Mojo to lose balance as he began to tip over. He struggled to try and keep it, but the tower's lightning rod spire started to bend and break over. Finally, it snapped under the humongous pressure of Mojo's body, and then he fell downward off the spire, shouting out in vain, "CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

* * *

**Curses. How humiliating it is to be defeated by three teen girls…who had at this point in time, been in existence for more than a week.**

* * *

At that point, a white station wagon pulled over to where Mojo was falling towards at this point. At that moment, Professor Utonium and Davis were rushing out of the car, but the Professor was holding what appeared to be a spherical beaker, filled with a glowing white substance and the beaker was marked, Antidote X. Then the Professor was hastingly spoken out loud, getting the girls attention as he looked around to find them, "Girls! Girls, where are you? You were right! We should try to stop Mojo and I know how. Davis and I whipped up this Antidote to Chemical X. It'll do away with his current powers. Girls, girls, gir…!"

But was stopped as Davis poked him in the shoulder, as he got his dad's attention. He looked up, looking pale as he stated, "Um, Dad…", and pointed upward, as the two looked up, and saw Mojo falling towards them.

The girls saw what was going on as they shouted together, zooming downward, "PROFESSOR/DAVIS!", and then they zoomed up to them and scooped the two up and flew over to safety. However, the Professor had dropped the vial of Antidote X, and then, SMASH! Mojo had crashed into the street ground, on top of the now broken open vial of Antidote X. The white concoction spilled on the ground, but was seeped up by the giant ape's body as it oozed underneath Mojo. And then his body started to electrify with energy; the Antidote X was taking into effect now. Mojo's body began to shrink and diminish of his gargantuan proportions, until he was back to his normal size, and barely conscious. His body was wracked with pain as Mojo let out only one groan, "Oooooooooooooooooooooh."

* * *

**Curses! I"m leaving now! Goodbye!

* * *

**The Professor, Davis, and the girls stood only fifteen feet away from Mojo, confirming if the ape was down for the count. After he wasn't moving at all, but breathing, confirming that the monkey had been beaten, and was down for the count. After that, the Professor hugged the girls and smiled so proudly, "Oh, girls. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You are good. Good perfect girls, and I love you."

The girls hugged back as they smiled, "We love you too, Professor.", and then the girls broke the hug, and zoomed over to Davis, surprising him and hugging him back as they did the Professor. And then giggled, "And we love you too, Davis.", causing him to blush a little at that sentence, much less to their hugging him. When the girls saw this as they broke the hug, they giggled with much enjoyment at his embarrassment.

But cutting off the sappy moment, Buttercup backed away as she grunted, "Just don't get any funny business from it, alright.", she then cleared up her throat as she looked to the two, as did Blossom and Bubbles, with an apologetic look on her face, "And we're really sorry about all of this.", and then walked over to the puddle of Antidote X.

Bubbles also walked over there as well as she said, "But we're ready now."

The two Utoniums looked confused by this as the Professor asked, "Ready?"

Blossom turned towards the two as she explained, "To take the Antidote X, to do away with our powers."

That caused the Professor and Davis to go wide-eyed with surprise as Davis pleaded with them, "No, wait! You don't have to do that! Besides, we don't know what'll happen. With Mojo, he injected it into his system, but with you three, you were created with it into your DNA. Who knows what'll happen to you."

Blossom smiled sadly to Davis, and then turned her attention back to the Antidote, "That's something we're willing to risk, Davis."

Bubbles nodded as she stated, "If it wasn't for our powers… then none of this would've ever happen."

And then Buttercup finished out, "Besides… maybe the world will love us more if we were just normal girls."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The girls and Utoniums whipped around to see a most confusing and somewhat surprising sight. All of the citizens of Townsville, those the girls knew and those they didn't know, had gathered all around them. it was then that the Mayor stepped up, and sheepishly and shyly said to the girls, "Um… don't do that, cause…well, uh, that was pretty cool with the… um.", he then turned to Ms. Bellum, who was with him and looked apologetic to the girls, "Uh, Ms. Bellum?"

Ms. Bellum stepped forward as she spoke for the Mayor and everyone else's behalf, "Girls, I think what the Mayor's trying to say is, we're all very sorry, and thank you."

Ms. Keane stepped up and smiled to the three, "Yes, what you girls did out there was super. Very super." And then everyone stepped in, even the Jay and Silent Bob fellows came in and cheered on,

"Amazing!"

"Fantastic!"

"Wonderful."

"Stupendous!"

"Youz girls rock!", Jay and Silent Bob shouted to the girls.

And amazingly, the little dog that the girls had saved over and over, said, "Thank you."

And then as all of the citizens cheered on the girls, the Mayor shouted out and ran around, "YEAH! Oh, that was awesome! You were all flying and laser eyes! ZOOM ZOOM ZAP! And then POW RIGHT IN THE KISSER! Remember?", after that little display, the girls nervously smiled at the Mayor and nodded. After that, the Mayor calmed down as he stated, "Yeah, that was pretty cool. Ya know, this town stinks. And I was wonderin' if you're not too busy, we could call you to, you know, save the day and um, whatever."

After hearing that, the girls lit up as they couldn't believe what they were hearing. They turned to the Professor and Davis as they smiled and asked, "Can we, Professor?"

Then Professor Utonium smiled at that as he pretended to think on it, "Well… I don't know… Hmmm."

Then Davis nudged his dad on the shoulder, smiling to him, "C'mon, Dad. At least try spoiling them for once. I'm okay with them being heroes."

The Professor smiled to his son, and then to the girls as he gave them an answer, "Okay, but only if it's before you get your homework done and your curfew."

The girls lit up at that as Blossom ran over to Davis and hugged him tightly. And then the girls shot upward, flying in the air cheering on as well as the Citizens of Townsville cheered on their new champions. Although there were those who didn't cheer, like Mojo being taken away by those women that had interrogated the Professor. But that wasn't important.

What was important was the what had happened that day… for the first time ever, in Townsville's history, the Day was Saved… thanks to… The Powerpuff Girls!

* * *

**Before I go on, I would like to hear your reviews on who the girls should face first. I'm in a pickle of a quandary here. I've made a list of choices, for you to vote on, so you can help me out here:**

**Fuzzy Lumpkins**

**Gangreen Gang**

**Him**

**Princess Morbucks**

**Sedusa**

**Rowdyruff Boys**

**OCs of my own**

**Or one of the giant monsters that pop up from time to time.**

**See ya next time, and vote while reviewing.**


	12. Gangreen War pt1

**Thank you for your votes in this story. After careful consideration, I've gone with the obvious choice…**

**Powerpuff Girls Z! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Gangreen War; Global Scale Villain pt.1**

* * *

**Townsville Airport**

* * *

The airport of the City of Townsville was having a reporter and school gathering. The airport was massive with the commercial airplanes and hangers. Most of the groups were gathered in the centerfield, to where a military like bunker was being held at this very area. News reporters, TV anchors, and even the National Tabloids were all present there, waiting to get the scoop on this latest newsbreak. Also there were a few classes on fieldtrip from none other than Pokey Oaks High school, including Ms. Keane's class.

And in Keane's class, was none other than Davis who stood in the middle of the crowd going unnoticed completely. But he wasn't alone, for with him was none other than his friends/co-creations, Mieke, Michelle, and Karin. But outside the circle of the Utoniums, they were known secretly known as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup; the three super-powered sisters that had been affectionately known as the Powerpuff Girls.

Karin just huffed at this localized gathering, as she crossed her arms and sighed completely impatiently at this whole thing, "Ugh! Why the heck are we even here? I should be in gym right now. In my gi, sparring with the other martial art students, and earning a stripe in my blue belt at this point."

Davis and Bubbles ignored Karin's little impatient complaint; Davis was looking at the podium with much resolved interest and distrust, while Michelle… just looked around with much clueless enthusiastic at the time. However, Mieke, shaking her head at her sister, and scolding lectured, "Now, Karin, it's important to learn other things than karate or earning gold metals or stripes. There's also the academic in scholastic learning of science and industry. Such as today on our field trip. What with CBC giving out their latest in technology."

Looking at her sister with much confusion on what she had just said, Michelle tilted her head at that, and then turned to Davis with a translation of sorts, "Um… did you understand all that, Davis?"

He nodded absentmindedly, his attention all at the stadium. This caught Mieke's attention as she turned away from lecturing her tomboyish sister, and walked over to Davis. She then gently placed a hand on his shoulder as she asked, "Davis? You okay? You seem a little distant."

Davis snapped out of as he shook it off and gave Mieke a reassuring smile, "Oh, it's nothing, Mieke."

Mieke/Blossom frowned at him as she stated, "Davis, I know that smile and look you had earlier. Something's got you bugged completely.", she then smiled pleadingly to him as she said, "Remember what I told you that night. You can trust me… that goes with anything else that's on your mind."

Davis smiled and sighed at Mieke/Blossom, until he finally answered, "It's this unveiling that CBC is doing.", he then looked back to the podium as he explained, "Everyone knows that CBC is the largest corporation in America that supplies Robotics and Medicine. It's products include Medical Products, Healthcare and home tech.", but then he frowned as he looked to the podium's logo as he secretly told Blossom, "But unknown only by those who work in the board, they get their massive profits through military technology, genetic experimentation, and viral weaponry.", he then sharply looked to Blossom as he replied, "Basically, it's corporate head and board are nothing more than a bunch of Iron War Mongers that like to show off their latest death weapon before shipping it out to war."

Blossom seemed confused by what he had said, but then her, Davis, and everyone else's attention were brought up by what happened at the podium. The Mayor of Townsville, with Ms. Bellum by his side, had popped up and spoke into the microphone, getting everyone's attention, "Greetings and salutations, Press and student body of Townsville. It is my esteemed honor, and privilege as the Mayor of Townsville, to welcome one if Townsville's greatest citizens and honored businessmen of society… ", and then pointed to his right, "… Mr. Ashley Links."

And then the clapping and cameras started shooting as someone stepped out from the right side of the curtain. A man stepped up to the podium, Caucasian, physically fit, in his late twenties, and had with him a sense of businessman attitude as well as a certain charm that the ladies found irresistible. He was dressed in a black and white business suit, with while gloves on, black dress shoes, a black tie and white shirt, with a pale face that had a calm gray eye, a small smile and short white silver hair that seemed to slightly cover the strange face plate that covered his left eye and small part of the left side of his face. This was Ashley Links, the head of CBC, and Professor Utonium's former boss.

He then shook hands with the Mayor as he stepped down to let Links take the podium. As soon as the clapping and the cameras stopped, Mr. Links then went with the sales pitch, "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Today, I am here to show you the latest in law enforcements, to ensure that there will be no more of these Mojo Jojo incidents to ensue in our fair city.", he then turned his direction towards a huge curtain behind him, "Allow me to show you, the future of Law Enforcement and Public Safety of Townsville, and soon to be the USA…. The Predator 209."

And then the curtains opened up, showcasing CBC's latest in technological wonder… or horror in this case. In front of everyone's attention eyesight, stood a sixteen foot silver and grey metallic robotic mech battle suit. Its exoskeleton frame was monstrously muscled out, with two humps to where the shoulder blades should have been, big forelegs and calves, two big forearms, a small circular glass symbol on the chest, and its head was humanoid with a golem like visor with only one optic unit in place.

Then with everyone's attention turned to him, Links then explained his company's latest invention, "The Predator 209's armored body is made of Onmium Steel, one of the hardest substances in known metal urging, amplifying the user's strength. Equipped with various onboard offensive weapons, including repulsor rays in the gauntlets, an intense laser beam in the suit's chest, as well as two machine gun turrets in the back, as well as Plasma casters in the back as well, and other stored weaponry. The suit also provides the user subsonic flight, thanks to magnetically powered turbine boot jets. So whether on land or in the air, the Predator will hunt down its prey and bring it to justice. Ensuring that our fair city is safe from threats as this monkey army or this… Mojo Jojo."

This earned a huge roar of applause from the crowd, minus those who didn't like this idea, which was only Davis, considering he looked pretty miffed. He seemed a little more miffed at the exo-suit; but it seemed much more like a 'This guy stole my Harley bike!' kind of hateful look.

It was just then that the Mayor stepped up as he spoke out, and reassured one resolve, "Well, that's all fine and dandy there, Mr. Links. But you are forgetting one important key factor in our fair city now. We have those delightful little scamps, the Powerpuff Girls, protecting us.", he then pointed to the Predator, "Silly thinks like this exo-whatever are only good for war usage."

"I highly disagree.", Mr. Links stated as he solemnly pointed out, "This city cannot depend on the strength or the promises of a trio of mutant teen girls.", and then pointed out, "Who by the way, nearly destroyed half of the city in…"

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Links… ", Ms. Bellum pointed out, "But the people as well as City Hall, cleared up the misunderstanding. The girls are not held responsible for any damages whatsoever, given that it was to protect the city in any way."

It was then that the Mayor pulled out what appeared a colorful looking cell phone of some kind, with a heart like design on the paintjob, "And as long as the Powerpuff hotline is in use, we will never have to worry about any monkey army, seasick looking hooligans, or any bizarre form of evil…"

KA-BOOM!

An explosion was heard as everyone, save for those on the stadium, started to go into a stir of panic. But for some odd reason, there were no fiery shows or even signs of unwanted destruction at all. As the crowds run around in circles and panicked around, they didn't notice the heavy lifting truck pulling in from the back of the stadium to where the Predator was put on. The old rundown truck looked like it was from the City Dump.

What no one suspected was that from in the truck, was the Gangreen Gang. It was none other than Grubber, with the use of a speakerphone and a few inhuman burps, made the explosion sounds that caused the mass panic. Ace, who was standing there, doing nothing, along with Lil' Arturo and Big Billy, snickered at this turn of events as he commented on Grubber's performance, "Nice job there, Grubber. They're fallin' for it like a sack of bricks."

Snake, who was at the driver's seat, stated, "C'mon, guysssss. We don't have much time before you-know-who popsss up." Ace just looked at Snake for a moment, and then punched him right in the face. Snake apologized for that outburst monotonely, "Sorry, Ace."

"Dat's better.", Ace stated as he turned towards Big Billy, "Okay, Billy… load that suckah onta the truck."

"Dah YAAAAH! Big Billy get ta play Crane.", Big Billy shouted as he lumbered on over to the robot. Then he took hold of the mighty suit, and with little strain at all, Big Billy lifted the giant suit up as he walked on over to the truck and loaded it on.

As Big Billy loaded the Predator Battle suit into the truck, Ms. Bellum advised the Mayor, "Mayor, I think it's time to make the Call."

"You're absolutely right, Ms. Bellum", the Mayor pointed out as he pulled out his cell phone, "Time to call the sewer inspector. He really needs to get on checking those pipes. Those underground gas veins are a real problem. What with the explosions and…"

"No, Mayor…", Ms. Bellum calmly pointed out as she stated, "I meant to call the Powerpuff Girls."

"Oh yeah…", the Mayor stated as he pulled out the Powerpuff Hotline cell, but then stopped as he opened it up and looked to Ms. Bellum, slightly confused, "uh…what's the number. I've been dialing so many numbers all day long, my dialing finger is so sore that it's forgotten."

Ms. Bellum just sighed of frustration as she pointed out, "There is no number, Mayor. It's a direct line."

The Mayor looked surprised by that, but then looked to his finger as the phone started to ring, "Then why is my finger so sore?"

* * *

**Where the Girls Were**

* * *

In the crowd, the girls and Davis were trying to squeeze their way out of the panicking crowds. As they did so, Mieke/Blossom heard a slight ringing coming from her belt. She stopped and looked at the pink jewel buckle and saw it flashing; this meant only one thing; the Hotline. Mieke/Blossom looked around to be sure no one was looking, took off the buckle, and spoke into it like a phone. She then talked into it like a cell phone as she asked, "Hello, Mayor? What's the situation?"

The Mayor quickly assessed the situation to Blossom as he could, "Blossom, Help! Explosions are going off from left and right, and now those seasick-looking kids, the Gangreen Gang are stealing a powerful battle suit. And I don't think they're gonna use it for the next Sci-Fi convention."

Blossom nodded, "We're on it, Mayor!", and then looked to the girls as she nodded, "Let's get going, girls." Her sisters nodded as without anyone noticing, sped off somewhere to transform into their outfits.

Back with the Gangreen Gang, they had loaded the mecha suit into the truck, and were about to get out of there. Ace signaled for Snake to start the truck, "Alright, Snake. Get this baby back home." And then the truck burned rubber to get on out of there. However, their truck came to a halting stop, nearly shoving them off from the truck. Ace got back up from the back, and scolded at Snake, "Wat the heck are ya doin', Snake?"

Then Snake looked to Ace, with a mighty disturbing look of panic as he pointed in the front, "That'sssss whatssss doin' this, Accce!"

And then all the Gangreen Gang looked in front, and paled at what had stopped the truck. There holding the truck in place, was none other than the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup… all suited and ready to kick Gangreen Butt. Buttercup smirked viciously at them with a much delight in wanting to tear them apart. She made that eminent when she smirked at them, gritting her teeth, "Well, look who it is… the gang of green punching bags."

The Gangreen gang gulped at this as Snake stated the obvious, "Itsss the Powerpuffsssss!"

Ace paled at this as he was sweating up a storm right at this point. He and his gang had heard all about the rumors ever since the Powerpuff girls had been cleaning up the City of Townsville of crime. He had also heard the rumors that they were particularly rough when it came to crime… really rough on it. However, Ace wasn't about to panic on that, as he knew that he could weasel their way out of this.

So he took a deep breath, and looked to the girls as he did his pleading act charm on them, "Oh, Powerpuff Girls. I am truly sorry for this little incursion on the peaceful area that is Townsville Airport. For we did not know that we were…."

"Oh, knock it off….", Blossom stated as she still pushed the truck forward with only her left hand, along with her sisters as she gave Ace a scrutinous eye, "We're superheroes, not gullible dopes. Don't think you can sweet-talk or plead with us."

After hearing that, Ace slumped as he sighed, "Yeah, worth a shot anyway.", but then his smirk returned as he looked to Grubber, "Time fer Plan B.", Grubber nodded at that, and then disturbingly, squeezed through the nearly cracked windowsill like a snake would normally do. This made the girls cringe a little at this scene, but then what happened next, nearly made them gag for their lives. Grubber climbed on over to the hood of the truck, and right face-to-face with the girls, and then… belched as loudly as ever.

The girls were a little pushed back by the belch, but what really got them, was the stench that was Grubber's breath. The girls never smelled anything so horrible in their lives. Even Buttercup couldn't believe something so fouling could even exist, "Ugh! Oh my, AAAAGH! That smell! That horrible smell!"

Bubbles gasped for air along with Blossom, as she wheezed out, "Ugh! If a dead fish and a homeless person had a baby, and the baby puked, and a dog ate the puke…", and pointed to Grubber's mouth as she looked away, "That would smell like the butt of the dog."

The girls gagged and wheezed as they let the truck go, and with that, Grubber gave the boys a thumbs up. with the girls letting loose their iron grips on the truck, Snake floored it as he sped off, accidentally, or purposefully, running over Buttercup. The truck sped off into traffic, and disappeared from sight.

Both Blossom and Bubbles looked at to where Buttercup was flattened over. She had not been flattened or killed, but the speed and power that the truck was going in had thrown Buttercup into the road. There, she lay down on it, leaving a rock imprint in the ground; she wasn't unconscious as her face showed a monotone look as if the event didn't leave her surprised.

Bubbles knelt down to the ground to look at her sister as she asked, scared for her, "Buttercup! Are you alright? Speak to us, please."

And then suddenly, Buttercup sat back up, a small amount of rubble falling off of her. She then stood up with her head lowered down, giving her sisters a moment of silence. And then she looked up, with a monstrous and murderous look in her eyes and face as she snarled out, "I'M GONNA FLATTEN THOSE GREEN PIMPLES!", and then continued to shout out such curses, as the three sisters shot up into the air.

The girls hovered there for a moment, looking around to where the Gangreen Gang had driven off to. The girls zoomed all over the traffic-filled streets, scowering, X-raying, even lifting up most of the vehicles to find the Gangreen Gang. It was then that after twenty-five minutes of searching all over Townsville, the girls flew back together as they floated above the Townsville Space Needle.

Buttercup pulled at her hair in frustration as she growled, "WE lost them! How do you lose five puke green idiots, in a garbage truck?"

Blossom thought about it as she scratched the back of her head, "I'm…. not really sure."

"So what do we do now, Blossom?", Bubbles asked, awaiting her sister's smart answers.

Blossom sighed, not liking the idea that came to mind, "We'll have to call it a day until we can find out the culprits."

Buttercup went wide eyed with shock as she got into her sister's face all angered as she yelled out, "What? How can you even suggest doing something like that?"

Blossom shrugged with defeat as she explained that they could continue on it, but would come out with the same results. It was probably best to wait for the Gangreen Gang to make the next move, and when that happened, they would be ready for them. Buttercup sighed in defeat on that, and had to agree to that as they zoomed back homeward, hoping that the Professor would help them with the search, and try to find out what the Gangreen Gang would want with a battlesuit.

* * *

**CBC HQ**

**Link's Office**

* * *

The building of CBC's Headquarters was a giant cylinder-shaped building, constructed of black metal that resembled a giant C, and a central cylinder tower in the center of it. The building looked like a technological wonder, even though it was in the outskirts of Townsville itself. All the advanced science and technology that supplied the City of Townsville as well as the military came from this very area, with its advanced science labs and factories. But the factories and labs were not where the most activity was being held at. It was in the spire in the center of the building.

Up at the tip of the spire, was the main office of the CEO, Head, and founder of CBC, Ashley Links himself. His office was located at the top of the spire, and inside, it was a vast room. The black marble pillars that held it up, made the room look like a cathedral, and the red carpets made it bright up a bit. On the left side of the room was a massive tank built into the wall that displayed an aquarium, with a few deadly sharks swimming about as they ate at their dinner, which was a dead flock of salmon and jellyfish.

Near a huge window with a balcony built to it, was where a big black circular desk, with the most advanced computers available was placed at. And sitting in a nice comfy chair, was Ashley Links, sitting down with his head hung low and facing the window as his gaze was with angered thinking. In front of the desk, standing five feet away from it precisely was none other than Professor Utonium, Davis, and the brunette that escorted the Professor along with the blonde officer.

After a moment of silence, and much stressed worry building up in the Professor, Ashley spoke out, "Robert… old friend, I…"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!", the Professor shouted out in panic as he fell over on his back. This caused Davis to sigh in embarrassment, and the brunette officer to roll her eyes back in embarrassment as well. It was then that after he recovered, the Professor collected himself as he cleared his throat and calmly stated, "Um, yes, how can we help you, Mr. Links?"

"Please, call me Ashley, old friend.", Links insisted as he slightly turned his chair, so that the three saw his side rather than his front, as he began, "The reason I phoned you in was this: your so-called super heroines that you've created…. ", and then turned sharply shooting an evil eye at the Professor, causing him to flinch as Links stated, "…ARE WORTHLESS FAILURES!"

After regaining his composure, the Professor calmly stated, "Um, I know that the girls didn't exactly bring back your prototype battle suit. But on the bright side, they saved the lives of those that were present at the…"

"I'm fully aware…", Links interrupted, "…that your sideshow freak superheroes saved the lives of those present at the demonstration, despite the fact that nothing actually happened. I'm also aware that they were powerless in preventing the theft of a million dollar battle suit that is now in the greasy unwashed hands of a band of juvenile delinquents."

"Actually…", Davis stated as he walked over to the shark tank, "…this might be a pretty good business profit for you."

The Professor gulped at this as he paled at his son's actions. But Links raised an eyebrow as he now fully faced them as he asked, "Pardon me?"

Davis stopped as he saw the Sharks swimming about, still having his back turned as he explained, "Now that the Gangreen Gang as your prototype, the Townsville Council Hall, as well as the City's Department of Defense are undoubtedly gonna want you to build a bigger, faster, stronger, and more powerful version for them and the City. When all is said and done, this could net you a multibillion dollar windfall."

Links just chuckled, as he got out of his seat and walked over to his balcony window, overlooking the City of Townsville, "Robert, it almost sounds as if your son here is suggesting I should be glad that my suit was stolen.", he then turned his head slightly to Davis' direction as he smirked, despite the fact that he was looking at him with his masked eye, "You've gotten very amusing…Davis, was it?", and then looked back at the window's view, "Yes, I'll remember that.", he then motioned his hand as he finished, "Miss Integra, you can escort the Utoniums out of here. We're done."

And with that, Integra had the two Utoniums leave the room. And when the doors closed behind them, Integra smirked at Davis as she commented, "Amazing. You're the second one in your family to get on Mr. Links' nerves."

Davis stopped for a moment as they entered the elevator as Davis asked, "Really? Who was the first?"

"Your mother… ", the Professor finished as the elevators doors closed as the two went down, "…after she dumped him."

* * *

**Utonium Household**

**Underground Lab**

**Girl's Training Area**

* * *

"You're mom dated the head of CBC?", Blossom asked as she fought against an orange and red combat spider-legged robot.

She and her sisters were in their Stato-suits, and they were currently practicing their self-defense practice against special combat practice robot units that Davis had designed for the girls. There were currently fifteen units still left fighting the girls on the simulated combat area. There were currently thirty of them; however, the girls had taken care of the first fifteen so now there was only the few remaining left.

Davis was monitoring them on an elevated control area, keeping track of their stats. He nodded absentmindedly as he keyboarded a few vital notes on the girls, "Yeah, it was back in high school… before the whole Phantom-look went in for Links.", but then he shrugged as he went on with the typing, "But she met Dad and broke up with Links. Later on after they got older, married, and had me, Dad went to work at CBC… which Links owned.", he then grimaced, "you might say that for Dad his life there was all not too pleasant for him, considering he was working with my mom's Ex-boyfriend."

Bubbles easily duck-dodged a blow to the head and jumped up to avoid a blow to the legs. Up in the air, she brought her hands together and charged up two glowing blue spheres, and then shot it down in the center. As it struck the ground, a glowing blue whirlwind blew around the two robots, throwing them aside and crashing them into two of the units without getting back up.

She then landed gracefully on the ground, brushing her hair back, as she looked to Davis and asked, "Wait! If Links married your mom, would that mean you would have been Davis Links?"

Buttercup grabbed one of the robots by the collar, and viciously punched the unit with the speed of a jackhammer. She grunted as she huffed, "Don't be stupid, Bubbles.", and while she punched the first unit, a second one snuck behind her, but then as she punched the first one, she elbowed it at the exact same speed, "It's not like Davis would be the same Davis he is now. At least it would have been an improvement.", and then thoroughly trashed the two as she sighed with relief, and cracked her shoulders and neck a little, "Besides… Davis Links sounds pretty retarded."

The remaining crab combat bots charged straight at Blossom, who was crouching for her attack. She balled up her fists as they started to glow energetic pink. And then as the robots pounced at her to dog pile on her, in an amazing show of speed, several pink slashes were launched and slashed right through the robots with effortless ease, turning the robots into sushi. Blossom stood her ground now, in a crouched position, with her fists balled up and glowing, with two glowing pink sword constructs coming out of her glowing hands.

They de-powered as she got up, and flipped her hair back, some of her hair sticking to her forehead by the sweat. She then reassured Davis as the girls got off the training floor, all the robots beaten and scrapped, "Well, whatever the reasons, after seeing that guy what he was like, I'm really glad to know that your mom married the Professor."

Davis nodded to that, but then saw that he was missing something, "Oh shoot. I need a few more motor fan belts if I'm gonna repair the units again." He then got up from his work desk as he headed out of the lab, "You girls get cleaned up, and tell Dad I'm gonna be out for a while. I've gotta go to the City Dump to get more of those belts."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just buy the belts?", Blossom asked.

"Yeah, but it's quicker and cheaper.", Davis insisted as he went for the stairs.

* * *

**Townsville City Dump**

* * *

Davis had arrived to his presumptuous destination as he parked his bike at the wooden and wired gate. He locked it up in place as he scowered around the dump, looking for parts for his equipment. He rummaged through on and on through the garbage, trying to find anything that was of any use to the equipment as well as the com-bots, but came to nothing. He stopped as he sat on what was once a toilet stall (mostly clean though) and sighed, "You'd think I'd find something of use here."

It was then that he heard murmuring coming from over the garbage pile not too far away from him. He got up and looked over to see what the big commotion was all about. It was then, that hiding behind a broken down fridge, he saw a three-story wooden house, not much in the looks department, but he did see the CBC Exo-suit sitting right next to it, not being kept hidden much.

He gulped at this as he was about to turn around, but slammed face-first into a huge tubby gut. He looked up and saw none other than Big Billy, as well as Snake as Billy grabbed Davis, and Snake hissed, "I think you'll find thisssss wassss ill avisssed."

It was then that they dragged him over to where Ace and the others were kept as Big Billy muttered, "Dah, Boss. Dah, looks who we found wondering around, while youse was talkin' ta da boss…"

"SHUT UP!", Ace shouted, making the others stop in their tracks in confusion.

The only one who spoke up at that point was Big Billy as he scratched his head in confusion, "Dah, gee, boss. I thought we's was gonna redeliver the suit back ta Mr. Links."

It was then that Davis' eyes lit up with shock and surprise as he asked, "Links? As in Ashley Links?"

"Dah, yeah. Dat's de one.", Big Billy answered stupidly as he went on, "He was da one that made a deal with us. If we stole da tanksuit, den he'd have the chance to build a bettah one, dat uh, would make him more moneys in da process."

The Gangreen Gang all just groaned out loud, with the realization that their blunt muscle just spilled the beans. That was made evident as Snake slapped him, "Nicccce going, Idiot. Ya told him the plan out loud. Now we've gotta rub him outssssss."

"Dat ain't necessary, fellahs.", Ace stated as he was going into mastermind mode at this point, "Don't you guys get it?", he then pointed to the Predator as he stated, "Wit dis baby 'ere in our seasick green hands, WE CAN TOTALLY CONTROL TOWNSVILLE! And dere ain't nothin' or no one that can stop us neither!"

It was then that Lil' Arturo asked, "Gee, Ace, what about the Powerpuff Girls?"

Ace smirked evilly at that, and to Davis as he stated, "Relax fellahs, just sit for a spell…", and then he walked over to Davis, reaching into Davis' jacket, and pulled out a Hotline Cell-phone as he sneered evilly, "…'cause I've got a plan."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** **Gangreen War; Global Scale Villain pt.1**


	13. Gangreen War pt2

**Powerpuff Girls Z!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Gangrene War; Global-Scale Villain**

* * *

**Later that Evening**

**Utonium Household**

**Girls' Room**

* * *

After dinner, the girls had all retired to their bedroom for the night. Each girl was attending to their usual routine that they had given themselves. Blossom was laying on her bed, on her stomach, busy doing her homework: fractions and geography at the same time, without gaining as much as a headache. However, when she stopped to take a break for the moment, she was reading an anime romance graphic novel, and boy did she seemed to be hooked on to it.

Sitting beside her bed, was Buttercup doing her usual routine: working out. She had in both her hands two dumbbells, weighing over about 150 lbs. each. She was doing slow curl ups at the moment; her arms burning from all the weight lifting as she groaned in this workout. Sweat dripped down her brow and nearly soaked her at this point.

Sitting on her chair, and in front of a canvas, Bubbles was working her artistic magic as always. In her hands were a brush and a paint plate, with various colors on it. It was a lovely portrait, almost anime style, of a family portrait of her, her sisters, and Professor Utonium. However, Bubbles sighed at her painting, looking rather dissatisfied at this point as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Aw jeez," she told herself as she set her painting tools aside. "Something's missing. It's just not finished without the missing piece of the puzzle."

Buttercup looked to her sister, with her hardened workout face, and asked, "What? You got everyone in the portrait, don't ya?"

"She's talking about Davis," Blossom answered, but then looked away from her books and to the clock. Checking the time, her face contorted from concentration to worry as the Brains looked to the Brawn and Cuteness, "I'm starting to worry now. He's been gone too long."

The cute blonde crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling in thought and spoke them aloud. "You know, come to think of it, he wasn't at dinner at all, not even during dessert."

"Well, duh," Buttercup shot out. "He's only been gone for the whole day, ever since he left for the dump."

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda worried," Blossom admitted, looking deeply worried for the preteen boy.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Suddenly, the girls were taken out of their thoughts for the boy of subject. They looked to their Powerpuff belts, and noticed that their buckles were all aglow, buzzing a ring of sorts. Not only did the belts transform their clothes into the Powerpuff costumes and various suits, but the buckles acted as two-way communicators to one another, and were carry-on cell phones that connected to not only the Prof.'s or Davis' cells, but also to the Powerpuff Hotline.

"I got it!" Bubbles shouted out joyously, and unhooked her buckle as it folded out into a cell phone. She then brought it up to her ear, "Hello?" After a few seconds, her joyous expression turned into one of annoyance and disgust. "Hey! I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's not funny! It's disgusting! Pervert!!!"

"Bubbles, what's going on?" Blossom asked, sounding a bit confused and worried about the call.

Bubbles turned to look at her two sisters with a face of disgust and her tongue sticking out. "I'm not really sure who it is," she answered, sounding a bit freaked out. "But he sounds like he's blowing raspberries the whole time," she replied with a cocked eyebrow, "Or it's sounds like his butt's to the phone."

* * *

**Back at the Junkyard**

* * *

On the curve from the City Dump's gate, the Gangrene Gang, minus Ace and their hostage, Davis, were standing next to a phone booth at the time. In the booth, Grubber was currently on the phone, calling directly to the Powerpuff Girls' Hotline. However, he was currently snickering as he did so. Though his snickers were just like his speech impediments: he kept blowing raspberries with every chuckle and snicker, as he would with every word he tried to say.

Snake, on the other hand, was getting fairly annoyed by his teammate's humor. "Will you sssstop foolin' around," Snake berated. "Jusssst dossss it right."

Grubber finally cleared his throat as he stopped 'snickering'… and spoke in Davis' voice, "Hey, Powerpuff Girls, it's me… Davis. My foot got caught on a conveyer belt… at the city dump… and it's heading towards a trash compactor. Did I happen to mention that the trash compactor is still on!?! GET OVER HERE FAST!!!"

* * *

**Back at the House**

After hearing that response, Bubbles just sighed with satisfaction of the call. She then just smiled as she nodded, "Okay," and then hung her cell phone back up.

"Who was it?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, it was Davis," Bubbles replied, not phased one bit from what she had just heard on the phone… until she finally shouted out in a panic, "DAVIS IS IN TROUBLE!!!"

The two sisters stopped doing their hobbies/activities, and looked to their cute sister with each their own emotional reaction to this, "WHAT?!?!"

* * *

**Later**

**Townsville Dump**

In a bolt of rainbow light, the three girls, now in their Powerpuff uniforms, zoomed halfway across Townsville to the dump. They flew a few circles around the vicinity, hoping to spot Davis from high up. They swept all over the place, seeing nothing but mountains of garbage. Finally, the three girls joined back together as they landed on the ground, near the Trash Compactor.

"I don't get it," Blossom asked, looking more than her share of worry at this point. "Bubbles, you said that Davis called, saying that he was trapped here at the dump."

"Maybe he's being a jerk and giving us a prank call," Buttercup huffed as she snorted.

Bubbles scratched her head in thought, "Or… maybe… there's another Townsville City Dump with the same name here."

Blossom and Buttercup just looked at their sister with a groan or two, until they heard a familiar voice shouting out. "Help me, help me," the voice called out from the moving conveyer belt, "My foot's stuck!!!"

The girls turned and saw someone, trapped on the conveyer belt, moving towards the smashing and gnashing of the now fully activated Trash Compactor. Blossom immediately took notice that it was Davis struggling to get himself free. Who else wore a white hoodie jacket and black pants. Immediately, in a flash of pink, she zoomed out, and grabbed Davis as she pulled him free. There, landing back on the ground, the two set down back onto their feet.

Blossom looked to her friend, who's face was covered up by the hood and looked down. "You're safe now, Davis," she told him with a bright smile on her face, but then she became confused when he didn't respond, "Davis?"

Suddenly, 'Davis' shot up to look at her, but all she saw was Grubber, blowing a raspberry at her.

Immediately she jumped back, being joined back to her sisters, as she shouted in disgust, pointing at Grubber, "UGH! You're not Davis!!!"

"Ya got dat right, Power-Pukes," Ace called out from what sounded like a speaker phone.

Then suddenly, right behind them, the stolen Exosuit appeared, smashing through a pile of trash from behind the girls. As soon as they gained a little distance, they witnessed the towering beast upon them. The mighty metallic behemoth made two giant steps into the light, showing its green military armor… and a familiar boy genius strapped onto the front by rope, much to the girls' shock.

Grubber ran over to rejoin the others as Ace stomped towards the girls, speaking to them with the 1MC speaker on the mecha, "Ehahaha! Whaddya think of our new toy, girls?"

The mech then pointed the massive machine gun cannon right at the girls, and fired right at them. The barrage of bullets and flew right at them, luckily the girls were fast enough to dodge them. However, they didn't prepare themselves for the grenade launcher when it was shot right at them. The explosion when the shell hit one of the garbage piles, blew it up like a dozen sticks of dynamite, sending the girls flying and skidding across the ground in a heap of pain.

The girls, slightly smoking from their little encounter of such destructive force, left them groaning in pain as they got up on their feet. Then, they had to run again, as soon as the mech jumped right at them. The girls were lucky enough to skedaddle out of the way in time, just before the Mech made a monstrous crater that nearly shook the junkyard. The girls had to scatter, with Bubbles and Blossom going together in one direction, while Buttercup stayed in one spot.

However, she didn't get far as she stood face to face with none other than the whole Gangrene Gang. She smirked as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation, as the others gulped, "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

**Five Minutes Later…**

**Back with the Girls**

Ace was having fun and contentment with blowing everything up as he spoke out, "Oh, girls! Where are ya? Yous can't hide forever, ya know."

But then suddenly, a huge rush went past the chest, with Davis disappearing in the process. In a blue flash, Bubbles was on the ground, with Davis freed right beside her. Ace went as white as a sheet, knowing his trump card was long gone. He then looked and saw Blossom and Buttercup, who had finished off the rest of the gang, and gulped even more.

"Eheheheh, N-Now girls…" Ace quivered, trying his best to talk his way out of this, "I'm sure we can all be reasonable about all dis."

But before he could go any further, the girls shot at him with lightning speed. The green and pink blurs shot right at his arms, tearing them both off and tossed them aside, except for Buttercup. She used her arm like a bat as she few around for another pass. And then, she swatted the left leg right off, sending it skidding into a pile of garbage, crashing right into it. Only with one leg, the mecha began to hop around, trying to steady itself upright. That is until, Blossom few up, and with a mighty breath, froze up the other leg. As soon as it was frozen enough, she smashed the leg into a thousand pieces, shattering it, and sending the mech falling down on the ground. Its stubby limbs waving around, trying to gain some movement, but alas, it was all for naught.

Then suddenly, Blossom ripped the chest open, exposing the freaked out Ace. Then Buttercup grabbed the green sicko by the collar as she raised him off the ground; his feet dangling and his toes barely touching any solid surface. Ace grabbed Blossom's arm, trying to release her grip, but to no avail.

"So.. You wanna go a few rounds without the suit?" She asked the struggling Gangrene leader. Not getting an answer, she scowled, "Too bad."

"Well, seeing as how you're unarmed," Blossom began as she started to interrogate, "I seriously doubt all this was arbitrated by any of you. So here's the question: who hired you?"

Finally, after struggling a bit, Ace finally wheezed out, "Think I'd tell ya."

"You wont get any info out of him, Girls," Davis stated as Bubbles still stood to protect him, "His goons pretty much spilled out who hired them to do this."

* * *

**RUC HQ**

In his nearly darkened office, Ashley Links was sitting in front of his desk, brooding over the events that had happened not too long ago. He was nearly sinking into the back of his hair, with his hands in front of him. They rested on the desk on his elbows, with his index fingers tapping together patiently. However, if anyone looked carefully at his lone eye, they could see that he was seething with an intense burning rage.

One of the female RUC officers, the brunette, named Integra, was also a secretary for him as she read off a report of the incident. "And as a result of the damages of the Exo-suit, the US military has requested a full refund."

Finally, after a moment of silence, Links spoke up again, "We had… an understanding. All we had to do was allow the Gangrene Gang to take possession of the weapon, and they did." and this time, he pulled forward as his voice raised with anger and he slammed his fist on the desk in anger, "And now because of the interference of those three preteen mutations… THEY EXPECT ME TO YEILD TO THEM A BILLION DOLLARS!?!"

Integra was about to answer him, until she had a surprised look on her face, but responded calmly as ever, "I think you might have more important matters to discuss for the night, sir." and then gathered the papers and left the main office.

Links raised an eyebrow as he turned around from his chair, sensing a presence from outside his window. And there, in plain sight and floating outside of it, were the Powerpuff Girls. They were floating only above enough to look down on him, with Blossom and Bubbles having their arms crossed, and Buttercup with her fists to her hips. And they both had the same expression on their faces: a scowl of complete disdain for the white-haired businessman.

Links sighed as he reached for a button on his desk and pressed it, causing the massive window to slide down. As it went down, Links groaned out, "I believe we already have window washers." But then he noticed no reaction from them as he sarcastically chimed, "Oh, the Silent treatment, eh?" He then sighed as he stood up from his chair, and turned on his charming businessman manner, "Well, I don't know what those seasick snot-nosed punks may have told you, and I'm not sure what you know," but then he let a small smirk escape from his lips, with his eye not changing at all as he finished, "But I know what you can prove: it's nothing."

The girls didn't change at this point at all; still floating there with their scowls to Links. The shady business CEO sighed as he walked over to the window, and stopped as he and the girls were close enough. He then leaned on the edge of the opened window sill as he looked at the moon, and then to the girls in a calmed manner, "You see, uh… Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, is it? I _own_ Townsville. It was RUC's technology that builds it, rebuilds it whenever freaks like the ones you fight destroy it, my will is what keeps it going, and nearly 2-3rds of the population, including those who work in City Hall, work for me whether they know it or not." He then got up from his lean as he finished, "Even perfect creatures like you have to admit it's a model of efficiency."

The girls still didn't say a word, until Ashley turned around, with a spread smile on his face. A greedy, power-hungry smile spread across his face, as he started, "And yet… I've always thought… why limit myself to just one city?" he then walked back to his desk with the girls still keeping their peepers on him, "A trio of beings with your abilities could prove useful to me in a much more…" and then sat down as he faced the three with a businessman savvy, "… shall we say… Global Scale?" he then relaxed as he saw the girls weren't going to attack him as he gestured them on in, "Why don't you float on in to my office and we'll discuss it."

The girls didn't do anything, nor did they say anything at all at this point. Which made Links kind of edgy as his eye slinted in silent age. His hand on the chair began to shake, until finally it grabbed a mini-model of the exo-suit that the girls had defeated, and he shouted, "WELL, SAY SOMETHING!!!" and threw it right at Blossom.

Blossom caught the little model in her hands, and glared daggers at Links in return. In her hands, she easily crushed the model into dust, and clapped them clean, until finally, at Links' frustrated anger, she granted his request and spoke to him, "We'll be watching you, Links."

And with that, they took off, leaving Links behind as he shouted back at them, "WAIT! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU FREAKS!!!" but they were far too gone to hear his yelled frustration. As they disappeared, Links' anger seethed within him as his thoughts spoke only one thing, 'Defying my offer, sparing yourselves a war with me… a thousand deaths times over, you little monsters.'

* * *

**Next Chapter: Insect Inside; Don't take'em Outta the Game, Roach Coach**


	14. Epilogue 1

**Just so you guys know, I'm not ending this story. This is just one of those fancy ways of me addign more spice to the stories. You know, something to lead up to a much more bigger plot twist. Hope you like it.**

**Powerpuff Girls Z!**

* * *

**Epilogue 1**

* * *

The girls flew overhead of their city, after they had just warned Ashley Links that they'd be watching him closely. Afterwarsd, thy were flying back home, just as they flew overhead of their neighborhood. Once they saw their home, the girls flew into their windows. The three powerpuff girls stretched out, and were preparing to get ready for the night… until they heard someone clear up their throats. The three girls immediately stood battle ready, alert to the presence of someone in their room. There, in the darkened corner of their room, a voice spoke up.

"We'll be watching you, Links," the voice, evident of a girl their age, spoke up mimicking what Blossom had said earlier to the Lex Luthor-ish villain a few moments ago. "You think just because you trashed his battle suit he's gonna roll over? Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, you're new at this so I'll give you a word of advice: you three have stumbled into a world of heroes and villains. You just don't know how big it is yet."

"Well, which are you? Villain or hero?" Blossom demanded, her fists tightening up, as she nearly shouted, "Who are you?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to be a blonde girl, with a bang covering her right eye, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a baggy orange sweater, and combat boots. From the looks of her, she had a leader presence among military specialists. It was also pretty evident as she spoke up, "Number 261, director of the KND: Codename, Kids Next Door."

The girls all let down their guard, as they all slumped and thought together, "Oh."

But Buttercup stepped up and nearly snarled, "So what are you doin' here? We ain't done nuthin' wrong."

"No, you havent done anything wrong," 261 shook her head, and then finally and calmly answered, "I'm here to talk to you three about the Underdog Initiative."

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Piece of X; A Weakness to Goddesses**


End file.
